Fate
by BBFate
Summary: When the group allows a new person in, can they put together peices of the puzzle or will it all fall apart? Will trouble ever stop following the new member around?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Neighbors

Soda POV

I saw the moving van across the street. We didn't get new neighbors often so I was curious. Me and Steve went out on the front porch. It looked like the actual people moving there hadn't arrived yet.

After a couple of hours, an old car pulled into the yard. A man and woman got out. They looked tired. Must have been driving all day. The woman opened the back door and it looked like she was moving something. Then, a very sleepy looking girl got out of the car. She looked around fifteen or sixteen, but she looked different. Most girls wore their hair down and dresses. She was in tight jeans, a t-shirt, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

Georgie POV

The house looked better and worse than some we had lived in, so I couldn't complain. Right now it was summer, so I could get used to Tulsa before school started. Man, I hated school. No matter where we were.

We had been going in and out with boxes, and I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

"Hey!"

I turned around seeing two guys waving me across the street.

"Hi."

I was kind of shy, but I walked over anyway. They were both cute, but one was just soooo pretty. I had to get a grip before I spoke again.

"You movin' in today?"

"So, _that_ explains why I was carrying all of those boxes."

They both smiled. Maybe I would like it here if they appreciated my sarcasm.

"I'm Steve and this is Sodapop. But, we mostly call him Soda."

"Is Sodapop a nickname?"

"Nope. My real name. I've also got two brothers. One's Darrel, one's Ponyboy."

"Original names. I like them."

"Well, now we've gotta know your name."

"Georgie."

"Cool. Word of advice, stay on this side of town. Ask Soda, you're looking for trouble if you go anywhere else."

This wasn't a surprise. But, I already had to go to the other side of town today for Mama. I decided to keep that to myself.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"If you do, don't go alone."

"Soda, we gotta get to work."

We said our goodbyes. I liked them. I hoped I'd see more of them.

Later that day, I had to go on a few errands, and that meant going to the other side of town. I took the bus, and knew I would take it back home, but I would be walking around this side of town for a while.

After a couple of hours, I had done everything I needed without a hitch. I was sitting at the bus stop with my groceries when these guys in a red mustang pulled up, looking me up and down and smiling. These weren't the types of smiles like Steve and Soda had. These were different.

"Haven't seen you around before."

"I guess you haven't."

I looked at my nails, making it clear that I wasn't interested in talking.

"You live on the other side of town?"

"It's none of your business where I live. Now, leave me alone."

They didn't say anything else, and pulled away. But, my heart sank when they only pulled a couple hundred feet away.

When I got on the bus, I noticed that the car was following. I was scared, but I wouldn't show it. I had lived in New York. I knew how to handle myself. I just didn't know if I could do it with my arms filled with at least ten bags of groceries.

I got off of the bus, and from there I had to walk seven blocks. The mustang was following me, so I started running. At one point I was looking behind me and ran into someone. I fell hard, and my groceries went everywhere.

"You should probably watch where you're going."

The voice was lighthearted, and spoke with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Wait. Are they following you?"

"Yeah. They are."

When I finally looked up, I saw a boy my age. Maybe a little younger. He looked familiar, but I knew I hadn't met him. He started helping me pick up my groceries.

"Where do you live?"

I told him, and he said he lived across the street. That's when I realized he must be Sodapop's brother, but which one? We finally got all the groceries up, and he took half of them.

"Come on. I'll walk you home. It'll be safer that way."

"Darrel or Ponyboy?"

I asked out loud not really thinking that it might sound creepy.

"Ponyboy. How'd you know?"

"I met Soda earlier."

We talked for a while. The mustang passed us and they told Ponyboy to watch it. I told them they were pigs. They sped off before they could see where I lived, which was a relief. I thanked Ponyboy and told him I would see him around. He was only a year younger than me. He'd just turned fifteen, and I had just turned sixteen.

I didn't talk to any of them for a week, but I was hoping that would change, soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Not What You Think

Georgie POV

I had had it. I couldn't stay home that night. By that time, some of our neighbors had met us. We'd been in Tulsa a little over a week and everyone said how nice our family was. I couldn't stand it. We had dinner at the Matthews and that's when I met Two-bit. He was hilarious. I found out he was close with the other guys I had met my first day.

But, it still killed me when he said how nice my parents were. That was three days ago. Now, I'm running out of the house. I hated it. I hated living with my parents. And no one knew it.

I went to this place called the lot. It was getting dark and looked like it might rain, but I didn't care. I laid down, and that was the last thing I remembered until someone started shaking me awake.

_

Steve POV

I was at the Curtis house that night. We were all hanging out and laughing. Ponyboy had grown on me. After everything he'd been through the past year, he wasn't a kid anymore. He'd been through too much.

We were all playing around when Soda decided to rub it in my face that he was off the next day. That's when I looked around and cursed under my breath.

"What is it Steve? Mad because you have to work tomorrow and I don't?"

"I left my DX shirt at the lot."

"It's raining. If you go get it, I'll wash it before you go home."

Good ole Darry. He had been a kind of Dad to us. He had to grow up too fast.

"Fine."

I walked down to the lot. It wasn't raining as hard as it had been, but I was still getting wet. I would need a shower.

I got to the lot and found my shirt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. It was someone lying on the ground shivering. I went over, and when I saw who it was it shocked me.

"Georgie!? Georgie, wake up!"

She stirred. But, she didn't wake up. How long has she been here? She was soaked.

"Georgie!"

That finally got her attention and she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Steve, right?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping, obviously. You?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You'd better get home. It's going to pour again, and..."

The look she gave me was cold and icy.

"No. I'd rather stay here than go back home tonight. I'll go in the morning."

She laid back down. The girl was shivering so badly, that I was afraid she was already getting sick.

I told her I would be back and not to go anywhere. She snorted at that. I walked to the Curtis house again, knowing they would help.

_

Soda POV

"Steve's been gone longer than he should be. Do you think the Soc's got him?"

I was worried. It shouldn't have taken him more that five minutes to get his shirt and come back, and the Soc's had been layin' it on thick since the rumble. Just then, Steve ran through the door panting hard.

"I need y'all's help."

Darry got up then.

"What happened?"

"You remember that girl, Soda? The one that just moved here?"

I remembered her all right. I was always hoping she'd be outside when I was so I could talk to her, but she never was.

"Yeah...?"

This couldn't be good.

"She's in the lot. Soaked to the bone. She's had to have been there for a couple of hours. I told her to go home, but she said she'd rather stay out there all night than go home."

Darry sighed, walked to the door, and grabbed his coat and mine.

"Darry, what're you doing?"

"I'm gonna go get her. She can't stay outside all night. She's coming here."

_

Darry POV

I hadn't met the girl or her family, but all the guys had and seemed to like her. If they could crash at my house when they had family problems, so could she.

When I found her, she was sitting up and shivering. She looked kind of scared of me. I knelt down beside her.

"I'm Darry. Soda's brother. Heard you don't wanna go home."

"N-no. I d-don't."

"Look, you can't stay here all night. You'll get sick. People stay over all the time. If you're not going home, you need to put this on and come with me."

It took quite a bit of coaxing and telling her she wasn't imposing before she finally agreed to come stay at our house. This would be interesting. There had never been a girl there with all of us. Not even Sandy.

_

Georgie POV

As we walked up to the house, I glanced across the street at mine. My mama saw me from the porch and smiled. She knew the routine. She knew I wouldn't come home tonight, but she knew I was safe. That was good enough for her.

"Hey, look who it is!"

"Hey Two-bit."

"Go get a shower. I'll find you some clothes."

_

Soda POV

While Darry was looking for some clothes, there was a knock at the door. I answered it, and recognized her as Georgie's mom.

"Hi. You must be Sodapop. My daughter's talked about you. You fit her description."

I smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"I don't think she wants to come home tonight."

I didn't want to sound rude and start a argument, but I didn't know what else to say.

"I know... Trust me, I know..."

She looked really sad for a moment, then lifted her head and smiled.

"I'm Mrs. Smith. I just brought her some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. And honestly, you can just keep these here. It will probably happen again."

I took the clothes, and she left without saying another word. I was confused. Had this happened before? Two-bit had said they were a good family. Said they reminded him of my parents. I took the clothes and put them in the bathroom. Georgie didn't seem too surprised by the fact she had her own clothes when she walked out.

After a little while, Two-bit and Steve left and Darry went to bed. It was just me, Ponyboy, and Georgie. I was making up the couch for her when Ponyboy spoke.

"So how've ya been?"

I didn't know they had met.

"I've been okay."

"They haven't messed with you anymore have they?"

I whirled around.

"Who?"

I saw the look of panic on her face. What happened?

"Uh..."

Ponyboy sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"They haven't done anything. Just try to get me to get in the car. I refuse, though. And they haven't followed me back to this side of town since that day. They never go past the line."

She went to the other side of town? After our warning? Was she crazy?

"Wait. You go on the other side of town? Alone?"

"I have to. My mama makes me get the groceries and run errands that she doesn't have time for."

"Why didn't you tell us. One of us would go with you."

She sighed.

"I had only met you guys once. That would've been weird asking people who weren't even friends to go with me. I just moved here, I don't exactly know anyone."

"Well, consider us friends, then cause you ain't going to the other side of town by yourself again." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Strange Behavior

Pony POV

After we told Darry about Georgie, he gave her pretty much the same speech Soda had given her the next morning.

That was three weeks ago. She hasn't spent the night since, but she has gotten close to us and someone always went with her to the other side of town. Especially Soda. She comes over everyday like Steve and Two-bit. I've gotten close to her too. She knows about my parents and Dally and Johnny. She's so easy to talk to. That's why it surprised me one day when she never came by.

But, when her mom came by to ask me if she was there, I knew something was really wrong. She always told her mom where she was going. I had to tell Soda. Him and Steve were inside playing cards. They weren't gonna like this...

_

Georgie POV

I was running and thinking all at the same time. My thoughts were all jumbled.

"Why did I do this by myself? Why did I go to the other side of town? I know why. I left last night. I knew that I should go to Soda's, but I didn't want to burden them. I can't keep running from this car, though. It's going to catch up with me eventually. Why didn't I go to Soda's?"

I finally ran to my side of town, thinking they had stopped following me. I made it two blocks away from home, when they showed up and got out the car. They'd surrounded me. How was I gonna get out of this one...

"Looks like you finally don't have a body guard."

"You gonna jump a girl, now?"

I knew better than to taunt them, but I couldn't just stand there.

"Who said anything about jumping you? We just wanna have some fun."

"Tom, don't touch me..."

I said that in a low voice. They had bothered me enough before the gang had started walking with me, that I knew all of their names. He just laughed coldly and they were knocking me to the ground.

"Help! Soda! Pony! Two-bit! Ste..."

They shoved something in my mouth where I couldn't scream. I was fighting, though. I heard my clothes being ripped. They were trying to touch me. I kept fighting.

_

Soda POV

I was pissed. Why would she have just disappear? That wasn't like her. We had searched everywhere. That's when Steve walked in.

"I can't find her. Her mama's giving it another hour then calling the police."

"Come on. Let's go outside. I need a smoke."

We were all sitting around. All five of us. Darry had come home early to try and help. We were about to go looking again when we heard something faintly.

"Help! Soda! Pony! Two-bit! Ste..."

We were down the steps and running towards the screams. When we rounded the corner, I was so pissed by what I saw.

_

Georgie POV

I was getting tired. I couldn't fight them off much longer. Then, they ran as fast as they could to their car. They didn't make it though. I looked up to see all the gang beating on them. And they were winning.

Finally everyone stopped. Pony came over and helped me up. I looked over and saw Soda and Tom arguing. I noticed Soda had a bloody lip and so did Tom. I overheard Tom saying that I was liking it until they showed up.

The New York in me came out. I stomped over behind Tom and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What, now?"

When he turned around, I punched him as hard as I could.

"You bitch!"

He couldn't do anything, though. His nose was clearly broken. They all climbed in the car, but Tom turned to me holding his nose.

"You'll be mine. Just you wait."

And with that, they rode off.

I looked around at the guys who had just saved me, holding my throbbing hand. But all I could see were their disappointed stares.

"Thanks..."

I muttered and ran as fast as I could to my house. My parents were home, but I just ignored their questions.

I sat at home for three days after that. My mama didn't argue. She knew I had been through something. She just didn't know what. I couldn't face the gang, now. I was stupid, and they were mad. I finally had friends and I screwed it up in three weeks. A new record for me. I always screwed up, but it usually took a few months. I was laying in my room when my Mama came in.

"Georgie. Someone's here to see you."

I knew I had to go see whoever it was. If I didn't, they would just come back. Reluctantly, I got up and went out onto the porch, where they were waiting for me. Waiting to yell at me and tell me the friendships were over.

_

Pony POV

When it was all over, we were all just staring at her. I think she misread our expressions. We weren't mad. Okay, maybe a little mad, but we were relieved. She said thanks and bolted.

That was three days ago. We kept expecting her to come by, and I could see that she had become part of the gang. It was kind of like how it was when Johnny and Dally first died. I decided to do something about it. We weren't losing someone else. When Soda and Darry went to work that morning, I decided to take matters into my own hands and went to go see her. Her mom said she didn't know if it was a good idea, but she finally caved.

I was sitting on the railing when I heard the door open slowly.

"Ponyboy?"

The voice was so quiet I could barely hear it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live right there. It's not that hard."

She would normally roll her eyes and have a smart remark, but she continued to stare at her feet. Something was definitely up.

"You don't have to say anything, and I don't need to hear it from everybody. I know I was stupid, and that you all don't want anything to do with me."

Did she think we were that shallow? What kind of friends had she had before?

"We're your friends. We're not going to let you mope around."

"But, you guys are disappointed..."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean we don't want you around. Go get some clothes on and come over. I'll wait right here."

_

Soda POV

It had been a long day at the DX. I was glad I had the day off tomorrow. Steve drove me home.

When I walked in, I noticed Ponyboy doing his summer homework in the kitchen. Poor guy. He had to do a little bit of summer school to catch up from when all that happened with Johnny and Dally. It was almost over, though. Steve started wrestling Two-bit, so I walked in and sat next to Pony.

"I thought you did homework in your room because we were too loud?"

He smiled at me and punched me.

"Can't. Sleeping beauty has been asleep in there for three hours, and Darry doesn't have a desk in his room, so this is my only option."

"Huh? Who's sleeping beauty?"

"Georgie. Looked like she hadn't slept much, so I told her to go lay down."

"She came over today?!"

I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice. Pony raised an eyebrow at me.

"No. I went and got her. She's part of us now. Whether she likes it or not. Go wake her up, will you? It's my turn to cook."

I walked to mine and Pony's room. When I opened the door, I saw Georgie staring right up at the ceiling.

"I haven't really been asleep."

She sat up and smiled at me. When she got up, she stood awkwardly until I walked over and hugged her. She didn't hesitate to hug me back. I had missed her hugs.

"We're gonna have to talk about this. You know that, right?"

She sighed.

"I know..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Routine

Darry POV

I was surprised when I got home and Georgie was there. I gave her a hug, and was happy to see her smiling and laughing.

Steve and Two-bit left. Georgie didn't. Soda told me that something was up with her, so he had told her to stay behind when the idiots left.

"So, how are you, really?"

She sighed.

"I'm okay."

Soda looked at her.

"Really? Cause it looks like you haven't slept much."

"I can't sleep at home!"

She snapped and then covered her mouth. It was clear by the look on her face that she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Come to think of it, she always did look tired. So I asked.

"Why? Why can't you sleep at home?"

She tried to make a dash for the door, but was stopped.

"Pony, move..."

"No. Talk."

"It's none of your business!"

"Bull! We're your friends, Georgie!"

Soda walked over and grabbed her by the shoulders gently.

"What's going on?"

"It's just not possible, okay?!"

After trying for the next ten minutes, we realized that she wasn't going to tell us. But, we had gotten enough information out of her for Soda to insist she was sleeping on our couch that night.

I was going to talk to her mom the next day. I told Soda to get her out of the house so she wouldn't know.

When I walked over, I was nervous. Especially when I knocked on the door. A woman who looked so nice came out.

"Hi, Mrs. Smith. I'm Darrel Curtis. My younger brothers have taken a liking to Georgie."

"Hi, Darrel."

She invited me in and before I could even say anything, she sighed and then spoke.

"Georgie can stay with you anytime. It's best that way."

I was shocked. I was going to explain why Georgie had stayed with us and that she could anytime, but I was expecting an argument.

"Really?"

"It happens every time we move. We've moved about once every year since she was ten. Sometimes more than that. We probably aren't going anywhere for a while, though. This place is special to us... I finally have to ask whoever she gets close to if she can stay with them, though. She never asks."

"Why don't you want her home?"

It had been burning into my mind. I'd never seen any bruises or any signs of abuse on Georgie and her mom looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. What was going on in that house that was so bad?

"It's complicated. Just know that I trust you. You obviously do a good job at taking care of your brothers. Georgie speaks highly of you. She's never been stupid. She can read people better than anyone I've ever met. I wish I had that ability... You don't need to feel obligated, though. If she can't stay with you, it's fine."

"No. It's fine if she stays. We open our home to other people, too."

"She's also mentioned that before. How you help out the other boys in your little group."

She gave me a smile. She told me to stay put and walked out of the room for a minute. She came back with a suitcase and handed it to me. She must have already had it packed. Told me to tell Georgie to come by once a day.

I was very confused by all of this while on my way to work.

The kids stayed out all day. They were even gone when I got home from work, so I started cooking. I heard the door open and laughing. It was music to my ears.

All of the sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Georgie giving me a strange look.

"I don't need to stay here, Darry. I can go home. My Mama always does this."

She had seen the suitcase in the living room. After reassuring her it was fine, she stayed.

It had been a week. We had a new routine down. Georgie kept the house cleaner than I ever had. But, she was still a tomboy. She was now part of the gang. She still helped her mom out with errands and one of us or more would go with her. I noticed a particular connection between her and Soda.

_

Soda POV

I had just taken Sandy out. We weren't connecting like we used to, and she broke up with me. I wasn't as sad about it as I thought I would be.

I think I was more or less just mourning the relationship. She was the first girl I ever loved, and even though I didn't love her like I used to, she'd always have a special place in my heart.

When I got home, I was numb. Too numb to even think straight. I had been home around two hours without even realizing it. It was around midnight. I had been watching tv with Ponyboy, when I looked around and noticed something.

"Did Georgie fall asleep in our room?"

It had happened a couple of times in the week that she had been with us. Me and Pony slept in the living room those two times.

"Nah. She's not here. Said her mom asked her to stay tonight so they could catch up some."

I didn't know why, but I didn't feel right about that.

I really didn't feel right the next day when Georgie never came back. It was around three that afternoon when I decided to go see if she was okay.

Mrs. Smith looked at me worriedly when I asked for Georgie.

"She left in the middle of the night when she got upset. I assumed she was going over to your house."

Georgie was missing. Again. She must like trouble. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Walls

Pony POV

Me, Soda, and Two-bit started looking for her. Steve and Darry were working, and we all agreed not to bother them with it until they got home.

Soda was upset. I had never seen him so worried about someone other than me before. He was getting frustrated. At least it made him stop moping about Sandy...

I decided to go look by the pond. We had gone there a couple of times, and I knew that she had gone there alone some. I decided to cut through the woods. I was running. It helped me with stress when I ran. I stepped on something while I was running and fell. Hard.

"Ow!"

I turned around to see who I had hurt, and saw Georgie grab her side and open her eyes. I was shocked, and so was she. She looked at me, moaned and turned away.

"What are you doing out here, Ponyboy?"

She said it in a pained voice. I could tell I had hurt her pretty bad.

"What am I doing out here? What are _you_ doing out here?"

"That's not importa- Ow!"

I sighed.

"Come on. Let's get you home so we can look at your side. Soda and Darry can tell if there's any real damage."

Soda POV

I had gone back to the house, hoping that one of them would be back with her, but the house was empty. I sighed and sat on the couch. It would get dark, soon.

I was about to go out looking again, when I heard footsteps and then someone say "ow". I ran and opened the door. There was Pony helping Georgie up the steps. She was clutching her side for dear life.

"What did you do?!"

I helped her to the couch.

"I didn't do it! Your brother did!"

They went on to tell me what happened. Sometime during the story, Steve had walked in.

I sighed, wishing Darry had been there so I wouldn't have had to do this.

"Okay. I have to see if you have any ribs broken, and it might hurt pretty bad. And it's going to be harder for me to tell without really pressing since you're not just skin and bones."

She was a bigger girl. Not fat by any means, she looked healthy compared to some broads around here. Looking at her mom, you could tell it ran in the family. Plus, she really didn't eat that much, so it had to be genetic.

"Pony. Go get a ice pack ready. Steve, I'm going to straddle her, while you hold back her arms."

"Wait, what?!"

"It's going to hurt really bad if any of them are broken, and I don't need you kicking or punching me. I saw what you did to Tom."

She nodded, clearly trying to hold back tears. She was scared. I got on top of her while Steve did as he was told.

"Ready?"

She nodded. It took a minute or so to feel if anything was broken. She was squirming, moaning, and definitely trying to beat my ass even though we were holding her down. I knew that at least one was broken if nothing else just by the pain she was in. It was already bruising, and I thought it felt like a couple were broken.

"Damn, Ponyboy! What shoes were you wearing?"

"Just my running shoes!"

Two-bit had come in sometime during this, and we were just waiting on Darry.

When he walked in, we told him what happened and I told him she had at least one broken rib, but it felt like two. I didn't like the expression on his face.

Darry POV

Here we were. Sitting in the ER waiting room. When Soda told me what happened, I knew we needed to make sure that her ribs were just broken and not doing any damage to anything around them. Georgie argued, saying I wouldn't do that to the boys.

"Darrel Curtis?"

"That's me. Is she alright?"

He smiled. At least this one was friendly.

"She's fine. The X-ray showed that she has two ribs that are fractured. And she's got a bruise that looks like a shoe print."

He chuckled slightly, remembering us telling him how it happened.

"She'll probably be sore and doesn't need to move around much for a few days. I just got off the phone with her mom. She said you could take her home. She'll be ready in a few minutes."

We put her in Soda and Pony's room. She argued that she should sleep on the couch and threatened to go home if we didn't let her, but she finally caved because the pain killers they gave her were making her too tired to argue. The next few days went by without a hitch.

Soda POV

I was sleeping on the couch for the third night in a row, when I heard a scream. I sat up, And realized that the screams were coming from my room. I bolted to it to find Georgie thrashing around on the bed having a nightmare. I grabbed her gently.

"Georgie. Wake up!"

"No! No! Don't touch me... Please... Don't touch me..."

By this time, Darry and Pony were also trying to wake her up.

She sat upright with a jolt, and then a scream of pain. She was still recovering from her ribs.

She looked at everyone in the room, but her eyes landed on me. She was silently trying to tell me something with those hazel eyes. I just couldn't tell what that was.

I finally put my arms around her, trying to calm down the trembling.

Darry told Pony to go sleep on the couch and told me to come into the hallway.

"Soda, maybe you should stay with her. Keep her company."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't leave her like that. Just like I didn't leave Pony."

I walked back in the room and climbed in the bed. She laid down and faced me and I pulled her close.

"I haven't heard someone have a nightmare like that in a while."

"Pony?"

"Yeah. He had em real bad after mom and dad died. And after Johnny and Dally, but they finally went away."

"That's good..."

We were in a comfortable silence for a while. Then, a thought occurred to me.

"I was thinking. You know everybody in the gang pretty good. But, you never talk about yourself. To tell you the truth, I don't know much about you."

"Soda..."

"Talk to me. You always listen, now it's your turn to talk."

She sighed heavily, pushing my arms off and turning away from me.

"Soda, you are one of the best friends I've ever had. You've broken that wall down. Be glad. You guys are the first people to really break it in a long time..."

She said that with sadness in her voice. I put my arm around her again. She didn't move it away.

"Why build walls? You're suppose to be truthful with best friends."

She turned her head to look at me.

"Just because I don't tell you everything about me, doesn't mean that what I have told you wasn't the truth."

"So, you admit that you're keeping secrets."

She sighed and turned away from me again.

"Goodnight, Soda..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: School

Darry POV

I couldn't believe it. I had just got a promotion. I wouldn't be roofing. I would be the one giving orders. My paycheck was going to be tripled. We would be making more money than we were with Soda working full time.

"Darry? You home?"

"Yeah, in here!"

I told Soda about it. He was happy for me. Then, he had this weird look. Like he wanted to tell me something.

"So, school for Georgie and Pony starts in a week..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking you, but I had decided not to on account of us needing the money. But now that we don't..."

"What're you getting at Soda?"

"I wanna go back to school."

I was shocked. He never seemed to have the desire to go back. But, of course I wanted him to.

"You can go back. I'll get you registered."

"Really? And I'll still work part time at the DX."

"Can I ask you why you wanna go back? You'll have to go back to sophomore year. You won't be with Steve or Two-bit."

"But, I'll be with Pony and Georgie."

I was secretly relieved. Maybe this all would work out for the better.

_

Georgie POV

I woke up that morning scared. New school. But, I did have great friends. I had some advanced classes and some normal classes. And I had classes with either Ponyboy or Soda. We had gotten our schedules when we registered last week. It was surreal.

"Georgie! Come out of the bathroom and eat!"

Eat? Yeah, right.

"I can't Darry. If I eat anything, I'm going to puke it right back up, so I'll pass."

Two-bit was right on time. I cursed the fact that he had his car fixed.

The one thing that was great was walking in the building surrounded by the gang. I definitely saw some heads turn. I guess they weren't kidding when they said there had never been a girl in the group.

We talked for a few minutes and then the three older guys walked away. Luckily, my locker was right next to Pony's. I hated having advanced English first thing.

We walked in, and all eyes were on us. I actually had been wearing my hair down lately, so it was down that day. I made a mental note to wear it up tomorrow. It always made me invisible.

Pony nodded towards the back of the room where two seats were. We were walking towards them, when someone grabbed my arm.

"This seat's empty."

I looked at the girl. She was definitely a Soc.

"Thanks, but I'm good."

I smiled. Maybe she was just being friendly, but I had a feeling she was out up to it. Besides, I wasn't leaving Ponyboy. He was my safe zone. We were already friends. The class went by rather quickly. So did the next couple of classes. I had all of those with Ponyboy. Next was lunch, and he told me that they went to Two-bit's car, but I told him I would meet him there. I needed a moment to myself and found the closest bathroom and took deep breaths. My anxiety was through the roof. After composing myself, I started walking towards his car, where I was stopped on the steps by a girl.

_

Cherry POV

I avoided Ponyboy all day. Although, he wouldn't even look at me anymore if he saw me. I still felt bad.

It was lunchtime when Tom came and got me out of the lunchroom.

"I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"That greaser gang has a new member. A girl from their neighborhood. And I don't know why, but I don't like it."

"Which gang are you talking about?"

"The one with those dang Curtis brothers. I want her to be a Soc. I need your help to do that."

They had a girl in their gang? Who? I hadn't heard this.

"What do you want me to do about it? And why do you want her to be a Soc?"

He ignored the second question.

"She likes her friends. Make her realize it's the wrong crowd. Talk to her about it. Get her to choose us. Offer to be her friend. She'd like you. Look! There she is! Go!"

He pushed me in the direction of this girl. She was pretty. Even in jeans and a t-shirt. I stopped her.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"I'm Cherry."

"Oh, I see... Georgie."

"So, you wanna have lunch with me and my friends today? We'd love to show you around."

She smiled. She seemed really nice.

"Thanks, but I'm being shown around by my friends."

"Well, who are your friends?"

"I don't think they're your crowd. Thanks, anyways. I'll see you around."

I sighed.

"Listen. You're being offered something good. I get that you like your friends, but maybe it would be better to distance yourself from them. It would be better for you to have friends that can get you somewhere."

"You care more about what your friends think, and they most likely don't really care about you. I'm not gonna be someone that you guys want me to be."

"Listen. I love Ponyboy to death. But..."

"Shut up..."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me tell you something. You don't think I see Tom, Roger, and all of them watching us? I'm not an idiot. For some reason, Tom wants me to be part of your group. But, I'll pass. And don't you ever say that you care about Ponyboy..."

"That's not fair!"

"You may care about him a little bit. You stood up for him in the trial, and I will always be grateful for that... But, you obviously care about yourself more. You know what these people you call friends will mean to you after you graduate? Absolutely nothing. I have moved around enough to know that you never choose friends based on money, popularity, or how far they can get you in school. You choose them based on who they are. As soon as something better would come along, Tom would move on. Pony, Soda, Steve, and Two-bit? They'll always be there. So, go tell Tom you failed your mission. And you both can kiss my ass!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: November

Georgie POV

I was getting tired of the Soc's. They still hadn't left me alone, and we'd been in school over a month. The gang was thinking a lot about Dally and Johnny. And they had no idea how much I was thinking about them, too. I couldn't tell anybody about that.

I did my homework in Soda and Pony's room everyday. I don't know why. I was always the only one home right after school.

"How you doin'?"

I froze. My breathing becoming frantic.

"No... It's not possible..."

I turned around, and someone was lounging on the bed.

"What the hell...?"

I was going crazy. That was the only explanation. I was insane. I hadn't seen him in two years.

"Cut it out, Dal. You're scaring her."

I turned towards the window to see a young man giving me a sympathetic look. This is crazy. I'd seen him in pictures, but I'd never heard _his_ voice before.

"She's fine."

He stoop up and lit a cigarette. I was suddenly feeling the urge for one. As if reading my mind, Dally handed it to me and lit another one for himself.

I took a good long drag and closed my eyes.

"I'm dreaming. Or I'm crazy. Whichever one, it doesn't matter."

Dally laughed, and I glared.

"It'd seem that way, wouldn't it?"

Johnny stepped towards me.

"I don't know you that good, but I've been watching. You're doing real good, Georgie."

"Eh. She's doin' alright."

I shot him a look.

"Shut up!"

"Ohhh. I see you still have a temper."

I sighed, getting frustrated. I was holding the bridge of my nose to keep from having a mental breakdown.

"Okay. If you're going to haunt someone, asshole, then why does it have to be me?!"

"We're not haunting you. You see, sometimes when ya die, you get a job."

I scoffed.

"Yeah, I know. Never thought I'd have one, did ya? Anyway. We got a job. We help make the fate of the gang happen."

"I don't follow."

Johnny spoke up next.

"When we died, we became in charge of making the gang's fate happen. We knew someone else was gonna come in. Take our place, in a way."

"No one could take your place, Johnny."

I said that with a sad smile on my face. He smiled back. I wished that I could have met him when he was alive.

"Anyway, we knew you would be here. Become part of the gang. We made sure there was a job opening for your Dad, and..."

"Yeah, how is the old man from hell...?

He said that in a low, angry voice. He was pissing me off.

"Shut it, Dally!"

"Did you guys already know each other? You've never mentioned any girls that I can remember."

I stared at Johnny in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I turned to Dally, giving him a death glare...

"You never told them about me?"

He sighed. Clearly getting frustrated.

"You don't understand..."

"Oh, I understand. You're an asshole! I thought you told them! I just figured you never used my name! That's why I didn't say anything to the gang when they told me about you! I didn't know that you failed to tell them about me at all!"

"You don't understand. I couldn't let anyone know about you..."

"You don't care about me! If you did, you would have never gotten yourself killed! Do you know what that did to me? That letter was the worst thing I have ever received in my life! Do you know how hard that was?!"

"I would've done the same thing if you had died! And don't go griping to me! I know what it did to you! Trust me! I know you tried to kill yourself after I died..."

"Why shouldn't I?! I was dead for a long time after you died, anyway!"

"Did you guys date or something?!"

I realized we had been ignoring him, but I was too mad at the time to really register what he had said. Poor guy. Dally sat down on the bed. Head in his hands.

"I couldn't let them know I cared about anyone. I had a lot of enemies. I would've had a weakness, and anyone could've used you against me."

"Thanks a lot..."

I started to tear up and backed into the wall.

"Bug?"

"Don't do that..."

I started to cry.

"Please don't cry. I can't do crying. Come on, sis..."

"Sis...?"

Dally sighed and sat on the bed again. Lighting another cigarette.

"Johnny, meet my sister."

I could see that Johnny looked shocked and hurt.

"Look, we don't have much time. Soda will be home in a minute. You're the only one who can see and hear us, so you can't be talkin' to us when he gets here. You'd look crazy."

"I must be. I haven't seen you since we moved away from New York."

"Wait. She can't be your sister. I've seen both your dads."

"We have the same mom, stupid. Another story, another time. Georgie, the reason that we had to die was so you could be here. Mom never would have wanted to move to Tulsa if I hadn't died. It's all part of fate... Wait... Why haven't you told the boys that you know who I am, anyway...?"

"They were still grieving you two. They still are... I can't take that away from them..."

"But you didn't have anyone to grieve with. You had no real friends, now you do. They could be there for you. You still haven't moved on. Don't you remember when you practically lived with me in New York like you live with them now? You would never tell me what was going on at home. I still don't know..."

"I thought you said you knew everything about the gang..."

Johnny came to my side.

"We know everything about the gang except for each person's deepest secret. That's the only thing we can't know. They have to say it on their own..."

"Tell me. I have to know. I've beat the shit out of your dad before trying to..."

"Yeah and we had to move because of it! You couldn't just let it go!"

"Someone was hurting my sister! You think I'm gonna let that go?!"

"You don't know if he was hurting me or not!"

"He was hurting you somehow! You never wanted to be home!"

"Georgie! You here?"

I heard Soda, but I didn't care. I was pissed at Dally.

"You asshole!"

I threw a punch at Dally, but he was gone and I punched through the window!

"Georgie!"

I was staring at the window. I didn't even feel the cuts on my hand. I heard the door fly open, and turned around to see Soda looking at me.

"Wha? What happened? Why'd you do that?"

I looked out the window, looked back at Soda, grabbed my backpack, pushed passed him, and went to my house. Soda was screaming for me the whole time, but I couldn't stop. I ran in the house, went to my room, and just stood there. I couldn't believe what had just happened. What I had just done.

Soda POV

I went to Georgie's the next morning to tell her that Two-bit was there to get us. Her mom said Steve had picked her up five minutes ago. Steve?

Two weeks went by, and those two have completely ignored us. Georgie hadn't come back and Steve hadn't either. I saw him at her house, though. They even avoided us at school, and I could see the way she looked. She wasn't sleeping. Steve avoids me everywhere. Even at work. I decided to corner him one day at the DX when I saw him go in the bathroom.

"Hey, buddy. Long time no see."

"Hey, Soda."

"What's going on...?"

"Soda..."

"No. Don't 'Soda' me. You guys have been avoiding all of us. You guys dating or something?"

"I'm still with Evie, Soda. Look, I'd love to tell you what's going on, but I know about as much as you do."

"What do you mean?"

"All I know is she broke the window. But, I don't think that's all that's bothering her... But she won't talk... Look, I'm not gonna let her be alone at school and I go to her house as much as I can. Right now she trusts me. She needs to trust someone. She also talks to Two-bit. Just not you, Pony, and Darry."

"Because of the window?"

"I guess. She just said she snapped and had to punch something. I guess the window was just the first thing she saw."

"We're not mad. Darry does stuff like that when he gets mad, and we have the money now to fix it. Why does she think that every time she does something wrong, we hate her?"

"I think it's a girl thing."

We both chuckled a little.

"Just, let her calm down. She's starting to get jittery like Johnny, and I don't like that. I'll try to talk to her."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Forgiveness

Georgie POV

It'd been a month of hell. I had to stay at my parents house, which was torture, and I had to avoid almost all of my friends. I noticed that both Pony and Soda still saved a seat for me everyday in class. Even after a month. I never sat next to them, though.

Steve told me to talk to them, but I had been avoiding it too long. It was too late... They would hate me after a month of avoiding them.

One morning I woke up, and I felt like death rolled over. At school, my only thought was that I wanted to go home. And I didn't mean my parents house. School was hard that day. I was so sick, that my vision was blurred. After lunch, I went to algebra, my first class of the day with Soda. I stood at the door. He was standing by his desk talking to another greaser. My old seat was empty like it was everyday.

"Don't react. Remember you're the only one who can hear me."

I froze. I hadn't heard or seen Dally or Johnny since that first time they had showed up.

"You're gonna have to face them sometime. Your seat is open. Take it. Tell Soda your sick and go home. Come on, Bug... You can't avoid them forever. They'll eventually corner you. As a matter of fact, they already have it planned for this weekend. Don't let it get to that. Go..."

I took a deep breathe. I walked to my old seat, but I didn't sit down. Soda was facing the back of the room talking, so he didn't see me. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around...

"Hey..."

"Hey! It's been a while..."

Even with his signature smile, he looked hurt... It killed me...

"Do you hate me...?"

I felt like a mouse... He gave me a look like I was crazy, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course I don't hate you."

"I'm sorry..."

It was barely above a whisper. I nuzzled my head into his neck. He must of thought I felt hot because he pulled back and put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you sick?"

I nodded.

"You're really hot."

"I wanna go home..."

"I'll take you to the nurse. She'll call your mom and..."

"No. I wanna go _home_..."

He smiled.

"Let's go to the nurse."

Soda POV

"102.7. That's a high fever, Georgie. Did you get the flu shot?"

"No... I hate needles..."

The nurse sighed.

"Well, it's Monday, and the last week before winter break. Have you taken all of your finals?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Then I'm writing you an excuse for the rest of the week. You get an early break. Sodapop, I noticed that you and Darrel are the top two on her checkout list. May I ask why?"

"Her parents can't afford to miss any work. We're really close with the family."

I remember when Georgie's mom had told us what to say if asked. She really put us down first because Georgie was living with us at the time. I was hoping since she wanted to go home, that she would be staying with us again. She had been looking like she hadn't slept in days. Even before she was sick.

"So, her parents being able to take care of her during the day is impossible... Have you had the flu shot?"

I nodded. Darry made us get those awful things.

"Have you taken all of your finals?"

I nodded again.

"Okay. Here's what I'm going to do. Her fever needs to be monitored constantly. If it hits 103, she needs a doctor. I'm writing you an excuse for the week as well. You have to take the excuses to the office. Put on a show. Act sick. If asked why you're both sick, say the truth. Your families are close. Looks like you get an early break, too. But, you're going to be taking care of her everyday until her parents get home, this isn't a get out of school free card. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Take these excuses to the office. And remember, Sodapop. Act really sick."

Getting Georgie to the office was work. She was finally letting herself relax, which only made her realize how sick she really was.

"I'm checking out myself, Sodapop Curtis, and Georgie Smith."

"That's not allowed young man. You can't check her out."

"I'm on the list."

I was trying my best to look sick. She looked through some records and looked at me curiously.

"How come you're the top name on her list? You're not family."

I explained to her what I told the nurse. That satisfied her.

"It's the last class of the day. I'm going to excuse your brother so he can go on home, but I'm assuming he'll be back tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am. He will."

Ponyboy was called down and looked confused until he saw her. I decided that our best bet was to take the bus to our neighborhood. When we were at the bus top, We sat down on the bench and Georgie leaned her head on Ponyboy's shoulder. He looked at her closely and felt her forehead.

"She looks like shit..."

A weak voice replied to his statement.

"I can hear you, asshole. Don't you know better than to say a girl looks like shit, Pony?"

We chuckled.

"Are you coming home...?"

She nodded and Pony smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Flu

Pony POV

Getting her off the bus and walking the few blocks home was not a good idea. She had to throw up three times. When we got home, we got her to mine and Soda's room. I knew right then that I would be sleeping on the couch, again. Then, a thought occurred to me.

"Soda...?"

"Yeah, Pone?"

"I was just thinking... You're probably gonna have to sleep with her. Won't you?"

"Well, the nurse did say that she needed to be watched..."

"She doesn't sleep good when she's _not_ sick unless she's with you. She needs to sleep with you all the time."

"Once she feels the tiniest bit better, she'll insist on the couch. Plus, that is our bed. You have a right to sleep in it."

"Maybe it's time to clean out mom and dad's room..."

I didn't necessarily want to, but this arrangement wasn't working. Something needed to be done."

"Darry could move into their room, you and Georgie can move into his room, and I can stay our room."

"I don't know... It would be strange going through our parents stuff... That door hasn't been opened in almost two years..."

I knew it would be hard for us...

"Mom and dad would want the best for us. All of us. Georgie is a part of us, now."

"I'll talk to Darry..."

Darry POV

It was Tuesday. I was on my way home. And I was dreading it. Soda had pitched me Pony's idea the night before. As much as I hated it, Ponyboy was right. Soda was the only one that could calm Georgie down during a nightmare, and no one needed to sleep on that couch every night.

Even though it was his idea, Pony didn't wanna be there when we were doing it. It took us a good four hours to clean out my parents room, move my stuff to it, and move Soda and Georgie's stuff to my old room. We were exhausted by 9:00 when we were finally done. We were plopped on the couch.

"Well, it was hard, but it's done."

"Yeah... It wasn't as bad as I thought, though. Going through their stuff was kind of... Good for me."

"It was for me too, Soda. It was for me, too..."

Soda POV

I was so glad that Ponyboy didn't have anything after school that week, or I would've been fired. I had to work everyday in the afternoon since we would be closed for a week for Christmas. Georgie was still doing pretty bad. Her stomach had gotten better, but she had a cough now that turned into awful wheezing. At least it was Friday. My last day until after Christmas. Darry was working late tonight because he had some paperwork, so I decided to take an extra shift at the DX. Get a little extra money for Christmas.

"Soda!"

"What is it Steve?"

"It's Pony. He's on the phone. It sounds important."

My heart dropped. I ran inside and grabbed the phone.

"Pony?"

"Soda, how high did her fever need to be to get help?"

"103."

"Well, and hour ago, it was 101. Then, I went to check on her a few minutes ago and she was delirious. Her fever's 103.3. What do I do?!"

"Call Two-bit and tell him to get his car and get her to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

*five hours later*

It was around midnight when Darry and Pony were pulling up to the house in the truck with me, Two-bit, and Georgie pulling up behind them in Two-bit's car. Luckily, she only needed to have a couple of hours of antibiotics. It took longer than a couple of hours because they didn't want to let Darry sign anything at first.

The doctor that was there the night she broke her ribs happen to walk in and took over, knowing that we were the one's that brought her in last time.

"Georgie... Wake up. We're home."

She stirred. Darry showed up at our door and was going to pick her up, but she stopped him.

"No. I wanna walk. I feel better than I did. And I'm a reaaaally hungry."

Darry chuckled. She was groggy and whiney since they put her on pain medications. I was happy she wanted something to eat. She hadn't eaten in four days.

"What do you want?"

"A burger..."

He laughed again.

"Not the best idea, kiddo. We got chicken noodle soup. That's what you'll be having."

After eating, I took her to bed and put my arm around her. She still felt warm. For the next few minutes, I kept feeling her forehead.

"If you keep doing that, I promise I will bite your hand off."

I heard the humor in her voice.

"You gave me a scare."

"I'm okay, Soda. The doctor even said you could have gotten my fever down with ice packs."

"I wasn't expecting you to not know who I was. You were so out of it..."

Something she kept saying was eating at me.

"Do you remember anything you were saying?"

"The last thing I remember was Pony checking on me."

"You kept asking where Dally was..."

"I was...?

"Yeah... Why was he on your head?"

"You guys talk about him a lot. Me and Pony had been talking about him earlier. I guess that's why..."

Darry POV

The conversation with Dr. Matthews was playing back in my mind.

*flashback*

"Darrel, can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm assuming she lives with you?"

"Yeah. I couldn't tell you what's going on myself."

"Have you thought about becoming her guardian?"

Did he really think I hadn't thought of it? Of course I had! I was practically already her guardian. It just wasn't on paper.

"They wouldn't let me."

"Who? Her parents?"

"No. I think her mom would. I'm talking about the state. They barely let me have custody of my brothers."

"If you do go for it, let me know. I want to be there to back you up. It would help to have the head doctor on your side."

*end flashback*

Georgie broke me out of my thoughts.

"Darry...?"

"You should be asleep. You've had a long night."

"So have you. I've slept enough the last few days. I can't."

She sat at the table next to me and laid her head down on her arms. I felt her forehead. It was getting hot again.

"Stop it."

I got an ice pack ready and gave it to her.

"So, my mom called me today..."

"Yeah...?"

"We usually go to my Aunt Carol's in Florida for Christmas... She wanted me to go, but I told her I had the flu. So, they're not gonna go now. She wants me to spend Christmas Eve and half of Christmas Day at their house..."

"So, you'd spend the night there."

"It's just across the street, Dar... I'll be okay. I'll see you at noon on Christmas... I'm already living here... I can give my mom one day."

"You just spent a month there... And according to the gang, you looked like you didn't sleep at all."

"It's one day..."

"Fine... But you come over here if you need anything..."

"I'll be fine. And I should be better by then. It's five days away."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Christmas Eve

Dally POV

We were standing on the porch watching Soda walk Georgie to her house. I didn't like it.

"Why do you think we can't go over there. We keep tryin'."

"Cause her secret's over there. And I have a feeling I know what it is..."

I had been thinking about it a lot... I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before.

"What?"

"I ain't gonna say. I don't know for sure, so I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"She still doesn't feel good. The fever might be gone, but she's not better."

"It's because of the anxiety. She's had it since I've known her."

"You said you would tell your story later. It's later."

"It's not time."

"You know something I don't..."

"Maybe. The story will come out. Everything will. We'll just have to push her to it."

" _We_...?"

"Yeahp."

Janet POV

I was cleaning up the dinner mess, when Georgie ran out of my bedroom in tears. It had happened again...

"Georgie, wait!"

I heard my husband calling her...

"Leave me alone!"

"I'll leave you alone the rest of the time you're here!"

"No!"

I heard the door slam and ran into the living room.

"You promised you wouldn't! You promised you would control yourself!"

"I'm getting sick and tired of you, Janet. You already keep her from me. What do you expect when she comes around?"

"What was you excuse the past month when she was staying here everyday!"

"Look, it's none of your damn business."

He walked into the bedroom and slammed it shut. I had had enough. It was time...

Driving down to the police station was hard. I'd tried before, and always failed. I was hoping he wouldn't realize I was gone this time.

Walking in, I asked to speak to whoever was in charge. After being put in a room and waiting a long time, a woman came in.

"Alright. Mrs. Smith, I'm Judge Jackson. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to confess..."

"Alright."

She sat down across from me.

"What did you do?"

"My husband, David and I, we have a daughter. She's sixteen. When she was born, our lives were complete. We were doing well. He had a good job and was a great dad. They were so close. He gave our little girl everything she ever desired."

"Okay? Continue."

"Our lives were perfect. Until my daughter was ten..."

"I think I know where this is going."

Judge Jackson sighed.

"I noticed she was scared of him all of the sudden. That had never happened before. They had always been inseparable. After two months of this behavior, I found out he was molesting her. I wanted to tell the police..."

"But...?"

"But, he told me if I did, that I wouldn't be able to take care of myself and Georgie. I was a housewife. I didn't have a job. He said it would be worse for her. That she would get thrown in a girls home and hate me... And I believed him..."

"So, this has been going on for years..."

"Yeah, and my husband hasn't been able to hold down a job since he became obsessed with Georgie. We've moved at least once a year. I always tried to make sure she was rarely home. On paper, she lived with us. In reality, she usually lived with a friend."

"Where is she living now?"

"With Darrel Curtis... Do you know him?"

"I've heard of him. You have no relatives she could stay with?"

"My sister. Carol. But Georgie hates her. She would just run away. She married well, and thinks she's better than everyone. Wants to control everything and everyone. She could never had kids, and wanted mine. She's tried to get custody of Georgie, but she'd rather live on the street than with her..."

"You realize you'll be put in jail, too?"

"Yes, ma'am. I know. But, I want Darrel to have custody of her. Please... Please... I can't make her unhappy, and she's happier with the Curtis' then she ever has been!"

"Calm down! I can arrange that..."

"What?"

"What?"

"You would let her?"

"I'm from that side of town. I knew their parents. They were good people. So are the boys."

"But I know that they have rap sheets..."

"Honey, I had one a mile long. So do the kids on the other side of town, their parents just buy them out of trouble. I'm proof that you can become whatever you wanna be no matter where you're from. I'm the most respected judge in Tulsa. Trust me. I trust Darrel. Burt!"

A man walked in. A big man.

"Send a car to pick up David Smith. He is to be arrested for molestation of a minor for six years."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Will Georgie have to testify?"

"No. But, you will. And we'll have to do a medical examination of your daughter. Where is she?"

"She was staying with us for Christmas, but he did it again. That's why I came. I had had enough. I hope she went to the Curtis', but I doubt she did. She runs when she gets upset because she doesn't want anyone to see her break..."

"I'll send people out looking for her. Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah, here."

I pulled out my wallet. I had her most recent school picture in it.

"Alright. You'll be arrested for allowing it to happen, but because of the confession, it will be better sentencing."

Darry POV

I hung up the phone. Why was I being called down to the police station on Christmas Eve?

"Darry, what's wrong?"

"Um..."

Pony walked in the room before I could tell Soda what was going on.

"What're those lights outside?"

We looked out the window and they had Georgie's dad in handcuffs.

Soda looked at me. Ponyboy was already out the door. We didn't get any info from the cops, and Georgie and her mom weren't there.

I arrived at the police station, and was taken into a room where a woman was sitting.

"Darrel Curtis, I'm Judge Jackson. I've been looking over your records. You're a good young man."

"Thank you. Can I ask why I'm here?"

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"What do you think of Georgie?"

The question caught me off guard. Was I about to be in trouble for letting her live with us?

"I think she's the brightest, sweetest, most broken person I've ever met. But she tries to hide it."

"What do you mean when you say broken?"

"She's very secretive about her life. But, she's obviously been through a lot. She thinks we hate her every time she makes a mistake. And she runs when she gets upset. She refuses to let anyone see her break. To be honest, she needs to break and let us fix her. She has only really opened up to Sodapop, and it wasn't much."

"You know her very well. What did she say to Sodapop?"

"He was trying to get her to say what was wrong at home. There were no signs of abuse, so we couldn't figure out what was so bad. She told him the we'd broken down the wall of friendship and to be happy with that."

"Darrel. Tonight we arrested David Smith and Janet Smith..."

"Why? What happened?"

"Mrs. Smith came in with a confession. I'm going to need you to keep your cool."

"Yes, ma'am."

"She told us that her husband... Well... This is hard to say, but he's been molesting Georgie for six odd years..."

I was hot. My blood boiled, but I had to keep my cool.

"Would you ever consider becoming Georgie's guardian?"

"I've thought about that for months..."

"I'll need you and Georgie to sign this. Mrs. Smith already signed it and her dad doesn't have to because he has no rights anymore. I can also see that your social worker has given you some trouble..."

"Yeah. She has given me a lot of trouble. Even though I'm making more money now. More than my parents made. We aren't rich, but I'm able to do things that I've been wishing I could do for my brother's. And now, Georgie."

"I'm assigning you a new social worker. Me."

"Really...?"

"I grew up on your side of town. I understand things differently than these people who only see your neighborhood. I will be checking up on you. I just won't be as picky. You can't sign this until Georgie is here, though."

"Where is she?"

Judge Jackson looked at me.

"Oh, no. She ran, didn't she..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Bad News

Soda POV

Darry'd been gone for two hours and I hadn't seen Georgie or her mom.

"What do you think happened?"

Two-bit was worried. I could see it. And Ponyboy wouldn't leave the porch. We heard Darry pull up, and we all ran to the door asking him a bunch of questions.

"Whoa. Calm down. Give me a minute."

And for the first time in two years, Darry grabbed a cigarette and went on the front porch.

We all went out there. He looked pissed. That's the only way I know to explain it.

"Darry. What's going on? What happened?"

Right at that moment, a cop car stopped in front of our house.

"Just making sure she hasn't come home!"

"No, sir. She hasn't."

"Don't worry. We've got all the best looking. We'll let you know if we find her."

They pulled away. I looked at Darry. I hadn't seen him this way since Pony was in Windrixville.

"Come inside, guys. I'll explain everything."

*twenty minutes later*

"I WANNA KILL HIM!"

I was pacing the floor. Balling up my fists. Two-bit looked about the same, and Pony was just shocked.

"He's lucky Steve's visiting his grandma! He'd be heading to the cooler right now! I'm tempted!

"But you won't, Soda! You can't."

"Why not?! He's been raping her!"

Then, a thought occurred to me and I stopped in my tracks. I looked at Darry.

"I let her walk out of the house that day she broke the window. She lived with... Him... For a month because I didn't stop her. I just thought she needed to cool off."

Pony looked hurt.

"Soda? Darry? Why wouldn't she tell us?"

I sat by him on the couch and threw my arm around him.

"We'll find out, Pone. We'll find out..."

_

Dally POV

They had been looking for three days! The idiots were looking in the wrong places!

"We've gotta figure out a way to send them to Broken Arrow, Dally. She's getting worse."

"I know. But, how..."

She would have went back, but she was too sick... She had been getting better before this mess, but had been sitting in the cold and rain for three days and was worse than she had been before. They had a map out and had marked places they looked, but they weren't really looking beyond Tulsa. No one was in the room, so I grabbed a pen and circled the town. Soda walked in about that time and sat on the couch and looked at the map.

"Who circled Broken Arrow?"

"Don't know. Must have been one of the others before they went out. But, I didn't hear em talking about going there."

"Steve, do you think she would go to another town?"

"We've looked all over here. It's worth a shot."

They left after that.

"Good goin', Dal."

_

Georgie POV

I didn't know where I was. I didn't even realize I had went to another town. I ran for two hours. By the time I stopped, I felt like I was going to pass out. That was days ago. I don't know how long it's been. I'm just sick.

"How ya doin', kid?"

"Dally...?"

I was weak and my vision was blurred. I was hoping I was right.

"Yeah, it's me, Bug."

He handed me a cigarette. I took it gladly. I hadn't had one in days.

"You know, not many girls smoke as much as you do."

"Who handed me my first one?"

I smirked at him. He laughed and handed me a jacket.

"At least it's stopped raining. For now."

"Yeah. I don't feel so hot."

"Why haven't you gone to the cops?"

"Too many questions that I can't answer..."

"Um... Actually..."

"Dally... I... I feel like..."

And then I blacked out.

_

Dally POV

"Dally... I... I feel like..."

"Georgie!"

I knelt down beside her.

"She don't look so good, Dal. But, Soda and Steve are on the next street."

That gave me some relief.

_

Steve POV

We had searched through almost all of Broken Arrow with no sign of Georgie.

"We have to find her..."

"I know, Soda. I know. Just keeping looking."

"There's someone lying on the ground over there!"

I slammed on breaks. It was pouring rain again. When we walked up to the person, they were lying away from us, so Soda turned them over.

"Oh my gosh..."

She was so pale... So fragile looking.

"We've gotta get her back to Tulsa. Call the police..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Hospital

Darry POV

We had just gotten to the hospital. When I asked the front desk where she was, they said she hadn't arrived yet. I was surprised when the cops came by and told us that she was in Broken Arrow they had picked her up and we're sending her back to Tulsa. I was even more surprised to find out that Soda and Steve were the ones who found her.

Soda and Steve walked in about that time.

"How is she?"

"They just took her back. Giving her an examination. She was unconscious when we found her..."

Soda sat down in a chair. He looked like he was about to break.

"She was so pale. She looked awful."

I noticed he was holding a jacket.

"Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know where it came from. But it looks familiar, must be one of ours. She had it on when we found her."

We waited about two hours. Judge Jackson walked in around that time.

"Hello, Darrel."

"Hi, Judge Jackson."

"Come over here."

We walked to a corner and sat down away from the boys.

"I've talked with the doctor. Since you're about to be her guardian, you'll be making any medical decisions."

"Do you know anything?"

"I've talked to her. She's conscious now. I told her what happened... With her parents."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say much. She's already in shock and still very sick, Darrel. But, she smiled when I told her that you were to be her guardian."

That made me smile.

"She keeps asking to see Sodapop. Tell me something. Do all three of you look at her like a sister?"

She had a smile on her face, so I knew I could tell her the truth.

"I think me and Pony look at her like a sister."

"Mhm. And Sodapop?"

"I'll be honest, I don't think so."

She smiled at me.

"Listen, I think it's great. She's putting her trust into someone. But, there is something you need to talk about with Sodapop."

"Yeah?"

"She's been through a lot. I don't think she'll be ready for that for a while. She just needs someone who will be there for her and willing to take things slow."

"I think he will. He's a good guy."

"She's had her examination done that I needed. We'll be using it in the trial against David."

"Does she have to be there?"

"She does. She doesn't have to testify, but they want her there."

"Okay."

"Darrel Curtis?"

I stood up really fast.

"How is she Dr. Matthews?"

"She's okay. She's got a pretty bad fever and mild hypothermia, but as long as you monitor her, I'll let her go home tonight. But, bring her back if her fever spikes. She can leave after this round of antibiotics is over. You guys can see her now."

But he stopped me after the boys walked through the doors.

"I've written her a prescription that needs to be picked up tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"It's a sedative."

He sighed.

"This isn't over. This has been going on for too long. She's got a long road ahead of her. She'll have panic attacks. When she does, you give her this."

I started walking through the doors when I was stopped again.

"Darrel, do you mind if I come? You guys can sign the papers right now. You have to be together."

We all went in, got the papers signed, and Mrs. Jackson left. It was just me, Pony, and Soda. No one said anything for a good five minutes.

_

Soda POV

The silence was killing me. I wanted her to say something. Anything.

"I'm sorry..."

Pony went to her and hugged her.

"Don't apologize for nothing. I'm just glad you're okay."

Pony had tears in his eyes. We all had been worried. He said he understood now what we went through while he was in Windrixville. Darry went over and talked to her next. I still hadn't moved. The last time I saw her, she was so cold. I thought she was dead.

"So, who found me?"

Her voice was so horse that it hurt me to hear her talk.

"Soda found you, kiddo."

She wouldn't look at me.

"Pony, let's go do the paperwork. Give these two a minute."

Pony looked hurt, but left with Darry. I was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she looked like a breeze would knock her over.

"You shouldn't be standing up."

I helped her back to the bed.

"It got your attention. I've been saying your name for the last five minutes."

I sat on the edge of the bed.

"How could you not come to me if someone was hurting you?"

She shrugged.

"I've kept that secret for so many years... It was just my life. I didn't know how to change it."

"You should have told me. All of this would have been done a lot sooner."

"No. It wouldn't have."

"What?"

"You would've killed him and been in jail yourself! I needed you! I needed you to be here for me! You couldn't have done that if you were behind bars for murder."

And for the first time, I saw Georgie let her tears fall and start sobbing. I pulled her into a hug. She whispered in my ear.

"I still feel like it's gonna happen again."

"He can't hurt you no more."

"It doesn't feel real... I keep waiting to wake up and it all be a dream..."

I pulled by and lifted her chin to look me in the eyes.

"You're not dreaming. It's real. I'm here."

Later that night, we were pulling up in the truck. She did have to be carried in this time. She was too weak. I noticed Two-bit and Steve asleep in the living room. We were extra quiet for them.

We went to bed after that. I climbed in and wrapped a protective arm around Georgie. She turned to face me and shifted closer.

"You still feel hot."

"Dr. Matthews said the fever wouldn't go away for a few days. Stop worrying."

We fell asleep. I slept better knowing she was in my arms. And for the first time since I've been sleeping with her, she had a peaceful night's sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: January

Janet POV

I couldn't believe that winter break was over on Monday and I wouldn't be able to see Georgie go to school. She may not realize, but I was always watching. Always making sure she was okay when she wasn't at home...

The trial had been quick if nothing else. Of course, David denied it. Even tried to say that he thought that I was crazy. I think he thought Georgie would stick up for him. He was twisted. He thought she wanted to be with him.

When he told the judge that once he was acquitted, he would leave me and him and Georgie would leave and start over, Georgie got up and walked out. He was already losing, but her reaction sealed his fate. He was sent to the state prison. Even if he gets out, he's not allowed to even live in the same town as Georgie.

I got five years.

"Janet. You have a visitor."

I walked into the room to see my sister...

"Janet..."

"Carol..."

"I would like to know why you are in jail. I got your letter and came to bail you out, but apparently, you can't be."

I went on to tell her what happened.

"Alright then. At least you came to your senses. Where is the child so I can pick her up?"

I didn't say anything.

"She in a girls home? Foster home? I'll get custody of her and bring her home."

"You can't do that."

"I'm your only living relative. You can't tell me you'd rather her live with people you don't know."

"She's not living with someone I don't know! She's happy, Carol...

Something she hasn't been in a long time..."

"I could provide for her better than anyone around here. I won't stand for this! She's my niece!"

"And she can't stand you! You always tried to control her when we visited. You insulted the way she did anything. She's fine right where she is!"

"Who is she living with? I demand to know!"

"That's none of your business!"

"Aunt Carol?"

I looked at my daughter standing at the door. I hadn't seen her since the trial.

"Child, stand up straight."

Georgie sighed. Not even a hello.

"Why can't you wear dresses or nicer clothes at least? Always in a t-shirt and jeans with your hair in that awful bun."

Carol got up and crossed the room to Georgie.

"Don't worry, pet. I'll get you away from here and I'll teach you how to dress..."

"Excuse me...?"

"I have to take you. I'm your Aunt! _Family_."

She said that almost nastily. They may have the same blood running through their veins, but she was with her family. Those boys were more of a family to her than I had ever been...

"That's not your decision, Aunt Carol. I love living where I am. I love the boys, and..."

"Boys?! What boys?!"

"I'm living with these brothers."

"You will not! Boys? You can't live with boys! I won't stand for it! You're a child, and that's final."

She crossed her arms like it was the end of the argument. Georgie took her by surprise fighting back. She had always kept her mouth shut before.

"It's already done. The oldest brother, Darrel, is my guardian. And I'm not a child, Aunt Carol. I'm almost 17."

"You aren't an adult!"

"No. I'm not. And I never claimed to be. But, I'm not a child either. I'm old enough to make this decision according to the law. I've been through enough hell. I'm happy where I am."

"I will not stand for this!"

"Georgie, everything okay?"

Sodapop peaked his head in. I'm assuming he heard my sister's voice.

"And who, may I ask, are you?!"

"This is Soda. One of the young men Georgie's staying with."

"This is ridiculous! She will not be staying with you much longer! You look like a hoodlum! I will be talking to your social worker! I'm sure she'll see it my way."

"Your way... It always has to be your way! That proves you don't care if I'm happy or not! You just want to control me! I'm sorry that you couldn't have kids of your own, I know you wanted them... But, you won't control me! And don't you dare talk to Sodapop that way! I would rather live in a girls home than with you!"

"We will see about that!"

And with that, she stormed out of the room. Georgie looked over at me.

"Hey, Mama..."

"Hey..."

She sat down across from me...

"I just... I wanted to see you... One more time."

"One more time?"

My heart was breaking.

"Mama, I love you. I always will. But, it took you six years to finally make things right. I may change my mind later, but for now I can't see you... But, I wanted to see you once..."

She came around the table and hugged me. The tightest hug I've ever received. And then she was gone...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: New Day

Judge Jackson POV

It had been a long day. I was about ready to leave when my secretary walked in.

"There's a woman here insisting on seeing Georgie Smith's social worker."

"Oh, great... Send her in."

I had kind of been expecting this. Georgie had told me how determined her Aunt was.

A woman walked in with her nose in the air. False cheeriness on her face.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson, I'm Carol Folley. Please to meet you!"

"Have a seat Mrs. Folley."

She sat down, careful not to wrinkle her dainty dress. I hated her already.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to inquire about my niece, Georgie Smith."

"Yes. Well, her situation has already been settled."

I could tell by the look she gave me that she was determined I would see it her way. Not a chance.

"I don't know what's gotten into my sister's head. I understand that you were probably unaware of me. And that's fine. That's my sister's stupidity. Mom always said that she was a nut."

This woman was awful. It was clear what she thought of her sister. And herself...

"Anyways, I'm sure you thought there was no other option than to stick Georgie with neighbors that she barely knows. Well, Georgie has assured me that she is unhappy there. The poor girl called me in a tizzy wanting me to come get her. So, I was just hoping you could help me out and get the necessary papers for me to sign to have my niece."

Wow. She was a piece of work.

"Ma'am, you were brought up when this whole thing first happened."

She turned a little pale.

"And it was made clear to me, that Georgie didn't want to be with you. So, the idea that she called you crying, quite frankly, is impossible."

"Well, surely you can't be alright with her living with a bunch of young men. I would take _much_ better care of her. I saw one of the boys this afternoon, and he looked like a hoodlum! I have enough money to take care of her! Give her whatever she desires!"

"It seems to me the only thing she desires is love. And she feels love where she is."

I was trying to keep my cool.

"I won't stand for this! That is MY niece! Whatever Judge granted that was an idiot!"

"Look at my nameplate."

She looked down, then looked at me. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving.

"But, I thought you were her social worker?"

"A double degree. I was a social worker first. And I stand by my decision."

"This is ridiculous! Just let me sign the papers. She's a child, she has no say! Plus, I have more right than whoever her guardian is!"

"She's a minor, yes. But, she is over thirteen years old. She has a say in the decision, and has to co-sign the papers. She co-signed with Darrel. She won't co-sign with you. That's the end of it. Even if you get lawyers and what-not from Florida to look into it, if Georgie refuses to sign, then there's absolutely nothing you could do. Other than get her thrown in a girls home, and that wouldn't happen because her guardian is a very respected young man. Who actually makes pretty good money. He may not be able to give her everything material, but he can give her love and affection. And judging by the way you have spoken, you can't do that. The way you have talked, and the way he talked was much different. He was wanting to do what's best for Georgie's wellbeing. You want whatever you _think_ is best for her wellbeing. Have you even asked her what she wants?"

She stormed out of my office, and I never heard from her again. Which was absolutely fine with me.

Pony POV

We were all sitting around being lazy. It was around 8:00. The gang was all here, and it was Friday, so I assume they were probably staying the night if they hadn't already gone home. There was a knock at the door.

"Get it, Pony. You're closest."

"Yeah, whatever, Steve."

I opened the door. There was a woman standing there. She looked like a Soc's mom.

"May I come in?"

She was snobbish. I wasn't about to let her in my house.

"Sorry. But, I don't know who you are. I can't..."

"I'm Carol Folley. I'm Georgie's Aunt."

I stepped to the side. I didn't know what else to do. I was relieved Two-bit didn't have any beer out. She'd been mad for sure.

She walked in and surveyed the room. Georgie and Sodapop's eyes got wide. Darry, Steve, and Two-bit looked confused.

"What are you doing here?"

Georgie's eyes were narrowed, she stood up, and she was pissed.

"I'm here to insist that you pack your things, come to my hotel, and sign these damn papers in the morning so we can go home."

Soda jumped up and stepped in front of Georgie.

"Over my dead body."

"Georgie can speak for herself."

"You heard it all this afternoon, lady."

"And I don't believe it. I think you're forcing her to stay here to do whatever it is you desire."

"That does it!"

Georgie pushed Soda out of the way so hard that he hit the wall. Hard. Everyone was dumbfounded. Especially Darry. We'd never seen Georgie mad before. Well, not that mad...

"Leave! I am NEVER going with you! I said no to you when I was getting raped everyday! Do you _really_ think I would leave that and go into the same exact situation again?!"

"If they're forcing you to, you would!"

"No one's forcing me to do anything anymore! And that includes you! You always had everything! Grandma hated my mom! The one thing that you couldn't have that she could was a child! You've been trying to snag me even BEFORE that started happening! I'm done with people controlling me! You've never even been nice to me! You're a bitch! These boys? They're my family!"

She looked a little taken aback. Maybe even a little hurt.

"I am your family! These are hoods! I was terrified driving through this neighborhood! You, young lady, are coming with me to sign the damn papers!"

"I REFUSE! And don't you DARE say anything about these boys. They're better than you are any day! You're more evil then they ever will be! I can't stand you! You don't even know them! You don't even know m..."

Georgie sank to the floor, breathing rapidly...

Her Aunt looked terrified.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her?!"

She started to get pale. Maybe the woman did care a little bit.

Two-bit decided to get in on it. He was done with this woman. It reminded me of the day with Johnny's mom.

"Look what you've done! No wonder she can't stand you! Pony, go get it!"

He didn't have to explain. I knew what he was talking about. Steve ran and got a glass of water, while I ran and got the medication.

I ran to her.

"Come on. Open your mouth. Come on, honey. Take it."

"Don't give her that! What is that! Call an ambulance! See what I mean? You boys don't know what you're..."

"SHUT UP!"

That came from me. I turned back to Georgie, and she finally took the pill, and Steve got her to swallow it with the water. After five minutes of her wheezing and trembling, she finally calmed down in Two-bit's arms.

"What did you do to her?"

Darry had been beside us, but he finally walked over to her. Tired of her crap.

"You sent her into a panic attack! I had to give her a sedative."

"A sedative?! You can't give her a..."

"Yes. I can. _I'm_ her guardian, and the sedative is hers. Given to her by her doctor. He thought she may have panic attacks after everything she's been through. But she's only ever had one before tonight, and you did it to her!"

She looked down at her niece.

"I.. That... I just... I thought..."

Soda sighed.

"I think you should go."

A groggy voice broke through the tension.

"Soda..."

He ran to her side. She got delirious last time, so this was expected. Two-bit let Soda slide to where he had been so Soda could hold her.

"I'm here. I'm here."

"She's gonna take me... I don't wanna go... I wanna stay..."

She started crying in her delirious state. The medicine calmed her down, but she stayed this way last time for an hour. I was hoping it wouldn't last that long this time.

"Nobody's taking you anywhere. Do you think we would let anyone take you after everything you've been through?"

"She will. She always gets.. W-what she w-wants..."

With that, Darry picked her up and took her to her room. She didn't need everyone to see her like this. I turned to her Aunt, who I couldn't believe was still here.

"Leave, please. I think you've cause enough trouble."

She nodded dumbly and walked out.

Georgie POV

I woke up earlier than the rest of the gang. With only some memory about what happened last night.

I got up, careful not to wake Soda, and took a shower. I still felt really groggy, and the shower helped. I put on sweats and a t-shirt and went to go make breakfast, but before I started, there was a soft knock at the door. I opened it and was automatically terrified. I walked on to the porch careful not to wake Steve. Two-bit must have been sleeping with Ponyboy.

"You know. I don't think I've seen you with your hair down since you were eight."

I absent-mindedly touch my bun.

"What do you want?"

I said it quietly, hoping to let her know that the boys were still asleep. She got the message and whispered.

"That one young man. I've never seen someone so... Rough... And then so gentle."

I knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah. That's Soda..."

"He cares about you... A lot... They all do..."

"Yeah..."

"Tell me about them."

She sat down on the steps.

"What do you wanna know?"

I sat beside her, but as far away from her as I could.

"Well, who was the one that answered the door?"

I smiled fondly.

"That's Ponyboy."

"Ponyboy?"

"Their parents were original. He's the youngest brother. And youngest in the group. He's been through a lot..."

I went on to tell her the story about their parents dying, the Soc'sthat almost drowned him, and Johnny. I left out Dally. She knew who he was...

"My... He has been through the mill."

"Yeah... He's my best friend. And Darry, he's the oldest. He's hard, but according to the boys, not near as much as he used to be. He's only hard because he cares. He had to grow up at nineteen to take care of his brothers...

Steve, he's Soda's best friend. He's here a lot because his dad beats on him. Bad. And kicks him out for no reason all the time. He's very protective. If it wasn't for the gang, he would have too much hate in his heart and be a hood.

Two-bit is just hilarious. He couldn't be a hood if he tried. He loves Mickey Mouse, which we have in common, and when he's serious, it's kind of scary. Because he's never serious."

"He was last night..."

I sighed...

"And Soda... Is just... Um..."

Aunt Carol smiled at me.

"He's just... Um... What...?"

"I don't know how to put him into words..."

"Let me try for you. He's handsome. Charming. He's sensitive. Especially about you..."

"He also is about Ponyboy. He had to grow up fast, too. He dropped out of school when their parents died so he could help Darry makes ends meet. But, he started back school this year when Darry hit a promotion. Darry can't figure out why. He had hated school before..."

"I think I know why. He's very protective of you. I've never seen someone stand up to me like that."

"I don't really remember. I remember bits and pieces, but it's all a little hazy... Sorry..."

"For what?"

"The panic attack. I can't even really remember the fight. The sedative does that. I just know that it was with you..."

"I'm glad you don't remember... So, Soda had to grow up fast?"

"Well, in a way... He'll always be a kid at heart... Always smiling."

"Sounds like you. I always said you were a kid at heart. You always said you wanted to marry..."

She looked at me expectantly.

"Peter Pan. So he'd take me to Neverland and I'd never grow up..."

"But you have... Very much so. And I was wrong..."

"What...?"

"After seeing those boys help you last night... How much they cared... It opened my eyes. I'm just sorry it took me causing you to have a panic attack to realize it..."

"It's okay..."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not happy about you living with boys... Especially when you're sweet on one of them... But it's obvious that you're happy... And you always did get along with boys more than girls..."

"How did you know I was sweet on one of them...?"

"Honey, I could see it in both of your eyes... But, the fact that you couldn't describe him at first like everyone else... That's a sure sign that you think of him differently... That he's so special, you can't put him into words..."

She looked away for a minute... She was thinking. I could tell.

"I have to go, but I want you to know that I have always cared... I just may have had a bad way of showing it. I was never good with letting people know how I felt. My husband hated that about me when we were dating. I will call and check up on you if that's okay..."

"Yeah... Of course..."

She got up and started walking away. When she got to the gate, I jumped up.

"Hey, Aunt Carol?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come stay with you for a week or two this summer?"

She smiled so big and ran back to hug me.

"I'd love that... So much..."

"I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

And with that she left... I heard the door shut behind me and turned around to see Soda. I panicked. I was hoping he hadn't heard anything that was said.

"What'd she want?"

I relaxed. He hadn't heard... He walked over to me when I stayed quiet.

"Everything okay?"

I broke out of my daze and answered his first question.

"To apologize. And say goodbye... I never thought we'd get along. But, she was real... She's never been real before..."

He smiled.

"I'm glad. You should keep family close..."

"And enemies closer?"

I eyed him. He rolled his eyes. I smiled and looked up at him. Then frowned.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your head?!"

He had a small cut on his forehead. I touched it gingerly and he winced.

"Oh, yeah. Remind me never to make you mad..."

"I did that? When?!"

"You pushed me out of the way when I was trying to protect you. I guess you don't need protecting."

"Not from her, anyway."

I sighed and leaned against the gate.

"I feel like I need a nap..."

I had lost all of my energy at this point...

"Hey. It's a new day. One without worries. It's early and it's Saturday. No one's up yet. Let's go back to bed."

 **Author's note: I know the beginning of this story is kind of blah. But, it gets better as it goes along. I've written a lot of chapters, I just have to edit them before I post them. Tell me what you think! It's my first fanfic, so please help me out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Trouble

Johnny POV

We had seen everything. The fight. The make-up. And Soda. Who heard some of it. And when it was all said and done, Dally looked worried. But, I didn't know why.

"Come on, Dal. Everything's fine."

"I know... I just don't know how I feel about... That..."

He pointed to them at the gate.

"We knew that they liked each other."

"Yeah. But I was more focused on getting her out. Now that she's out, I got something else to worry about."

"It's just Sodapop..."

"I know it's Sodapop! I know! But, I don't know what he did with Sandy!"

He was mad.

"Dally, you know Soda would never hurt anyone. Especially Georgie..."

He knew it. I knew he knew it.

"That's my sister... She's never liked anyone before..."

"She's never met anyone like Soda before..."

He glared at me, and I glared back. The good thing, he couldn't cream me. Not that he would've, anyway.

"And you can't worry about that. Everything's not done. She's not going to be better until she breaks. And panic attacks don't count. When she breaks... It'll be different..."

It's weird... We knew what was suppose to happen, we just didn't know how, why, or when. It was just our job to help it along. But, before you wonder, no. We didn't know everything about Soda and Georgie. That's a sacred thing. Only the individual knows. It's different from the deepest secret thing. We don't know anything about love. We just know from what we see. And I think Dally saw what I saw...

"I thought for sure she would break with the dad thing..."

"I knew she wouldn't..."

"What're you keeping from me, Dal? I thought we both knew..."

"I don't know for sure. I thought she would break about her dad back when we first died. But, after meeting the guys, I'm not so sure..."

"But, they're all gonna be fine. I don't understand..."

He just sighed and shook his head. Like I said, we knew she was gonna break. We just didn't know when, how, or why...

Steve POV

Evie and I broke up the day before Valentine's Day. She was talkin' marriage. I ain't ready for that. So, I did what I had to do. And got a shiner out of it, too.

So, I was already in a bad mood when I saw Sandy walk into the DX. I was not in the mood for her crap...

"Hi, Steve."

"Sandy."

"Have you seen Sodapop?"

My eyes flashed up to hers. I was mad.

"What're you looking for him for?"

"I wanna talk to him."

When Sandy broke up with Soda, she was with Randy the next week at school. And rumors were floating around last week that he had dumped her to take back Marcia.

"You need to leave him alone."

"I just wanna talk to him!"

"He's moved on!"

"He ain't seeing anybody! I gotta right to speak to him!"

"He may not be seeing anybody, but that doesn't mean he ain't got his eye on somebody!"

I wasn't stupid. I saw the way he looked at Georgie. And the way she looked at him. And I truly liked her. Sandy was someone I tolerated. She was middle class. Not a Soc, not a Greaser. That's why she went for Soda in the first place. The middle class could go for either.

"Whatever. I'll talk to him on my own. Thanks for nothing!"

She stormed and walked out. I ran to the phone and called Soda.

"Soda... Just a warning. Sandy's on her way, and she's looking for a rebound..."

Soda POV

"...and she's looking for a rebound..."

I couldn't believe my ears. Even without Steve's warning, did she think I would take her back? Because that wasn't the case. I knew all about her and Randy. I also knew he dumped her the week before. She must think I'm desperate...

A little while later, there was a knock at the door. And Georgie answered it. Georgie knew who Sandy was, but I'm pretty sure Sandy had no idea who Georgie was. This would be amusing to say the least...

"Can I help you?"

I was watching from the doorway. Sandy's eyes got big.

"Who are you?! And what're you doing _here_?!

She was rude. I knew how Georgie would be...

" _Excuse_ me? I should be asking you that question! Not the other way around!"

I smiled.

"This ain't your house, I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but this _is_ my house."

She looked embarrassed.

"Oh... I was here to speak with a friend of mine, but he must've moved..."

Georgie groaned.

"Sodapop!"

I walked to the door.

"Sandy."

Her eyes narrowed at Georgie.

"You little liar! You said you lived here!"

"She does."

"What?!"

Georgie took a deep breath, clearly getting frustrated.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back, later, Soda."

We watched her walk away. Sandy turned to me.

"What is that tramp doing living here?!"

I scowled.

"That's none of your damn business Sandy. That's our business. What do you want?"

She looked taken aback. I had never been so harsh with her.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you..."

"Yeah, right..."

"I do... And I was hoping we could try again. Do it right this time."

She grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away.

"Sandy... I may be dumb, but I have common sense. I know you and Randy broke up last week. It didn't work out for us the first time for us, I doubt it would a second time."

Like I said, she would always have a special place in my heart. But, I didn't want her back.

"You're a bastard..."

She walked away. What did I ever see in her?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Rumors

Two-bit POV

It was a normal day at school. The halls were buzzin', the teachers were mean, and I drank beer between classes.

I was feeling a little overwhelmed, the guys would make fun of me if they ever knew. Being the clown is hard work! I walked around the back of the school for a smoke. There were a few people back there. And I caught bits and pieces of conversations. I was real good at being nosy.

"...heard she's a slut..."

"...sex all the time..."

"...pregnant with twins..."

I wondered who it was about this time.

"...always with guys..."

"...lives with boys..."

"...think her name's Georgie..."

I coughed. I ran over to that group.

"What did you say?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"It's sure none of your damn business!"

The one girl put her hand on the girl I was yellin' at.

"He's there all the time... Why's that girl livin' with the Curtis'?"

That's what this was about?

"Why do you wanna know?"

"We heard it's because she's pregnant by one of them."

My eyes bugged outta my head.

"That ain't true!"

"So, why is she then?"

"Again, that's none of your business!"

They snickered.

"Then it must be true!"

They ran off. I couldn't go anywhere. I just sat on the ground against the wall. How was this happening? It seemed that trouble followed the girl kind of like it did Pony for a while... Whenever one bad thing ended, another one started. Was it ever gonna stop?

I don't know how long I sat there, but I had had enough of school that day. I went to my car to leave, when I opened the door I heard a squeal from my backseat and pulled out my switchblade ready to threaten. Until I saw who it was...

"Georgie?"

She had been crying. I climbed in the backseat with her. She looked at me, then started bawling. I put my arms around her.

"Hey. It's okay. Don't listen to nobody."

"Don't give me that. You were tired of it, too. That's why you were about to leave."

I couldn't deny that.

"Who would've started this about you?"

"I don't wanna say. I just want the gang..."

"Stay here. I'll be back."

I knew where everyone's classes were. And I didn't care if we'd get in trouble for ditching. I went to Steve's class first and opened the door.

"Come on, Steve."

Steve looked at me like I was crazy, but grabbed his stuff and got up.

"Steve, sit back down!"

He ignored her. One thing about us, when a buddy was in need, do first, ask later. I told him not to ask yet when we got in the hall. Next was Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, come on."

Again, the same routine. Except I had a feeling Ponyboy already knew. He had classes with Georgie at the beginning of the day. Next was Soda.

"Sodapop, let's go."

He gave me a strange look, but when he saw all of us, he got up and left. I told Steve and Soda to go home in Steve's truck. Soda didn't need to be near the school when we told him what was going on or he would go crazy on anybody.

Ponyboy climbed in the back with Georgie and just held her. I had never seen her cry without a sedative. Which I'm sure we'd be needing when we got home.

Ponyboy was one step ahead of me getting her one of her pills.

"I don't want it... I'm not having a panic attack..."

"You might as well be. Take it."

She took it and Pony took her to her room. The others walked in about that time. Pony was with Georgie, who I'm sure was delirious.

"What's going on?"

And I told them what I knew.

"Damn... Kid can't catch a break..."

"Who would start it?"

"I think I know..."

We turned to Soda.

"Sandy..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: April

Darry POV

It was just getting worse. Parents were starting to call the school insisting she be expelled. They were always told the same thing. Georgie wasn't pregnant, and the reason for living with us was personal and justified.

It didn't matter. The kids still talked, and her depression got worse. She wasn't even this bad with her dad... But I guess it's because that had been her life for so long. And it wasn't in public for everyone to see.

She always made friends easily. Her mom told me that. So, she had always had friends. Even if some dropped her, she always had more. This was different.

People wouldn't talk to her. They laughed at her. Especially girls. The gang could get guys to stop, but not girls.

I had to take her to the doctor in March. He gave her a depression medicine, but all that did was make her a zombie. Soda was taking it hard. It took a lot for us to convince him not to say anything to Sandy. Georgie was the one who finally convinced him, saying she didn't wanna make things worse.

But it got worse... And I was worried about her.

Georgie POV

I was numb. The things people were saying were stuck in my head. Trash. Whore. Slut. Skank. It just all kept repeating in my head.

My grades were terrible because I couldn't concentrate. I had started cutting... I had never done that before. That depression medicine made me feel awful, so I stopped taking it. Although the gang still thought I did.

I can't even be happy on the weekends. Everywhere I go, people whisper and stare. Sometimes they laugh. I never wanna go anywhere alone. Anywhere at all.

The only person not in the gang who talked to me, was surprisingly Cherry. She said she didn't believe a word of it and would walk with me if she ever noticed me walking alone, which wasn't often because the gang was always there.

I felt bad having to depend on them. It wasn't fair to them...

"Hey, Bug..."

"Go away..."

"Why...?"

"There's no point anymore..."

"Don't talk like that."

He sat next to me. The house was the only place I could be alone and stand it. No one to make fun of me there. I was at the kitchen table trying to do my homework. I looked at him about to snap at him, when I saw his expression. I looked down at all the books in front of me and pushed them off the table and put my head down on my arms.

He was up and by me in a second.

"I can't take this. I can't go anywhere without getting laughed at by kids from school or getting dirty looks by adults."

"I know... I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry, too."

Johnny was there now.

"You can get through this. You can..."

"No... I can't..."

 **Author's note: the next few chapters will be kind of short, but that's just because everything that needs to be said is said. Hope you like the story!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Done

Georgie POV

It was getting harder and harder everyday. I kept thinking everybody would get bored and move on, but it wasn't happening.

I walked to the bathroom one day to put my hair up. I had worn it down and it was getting on my nerves. There was a group of girls were in there. I ignored them and went to the mirror to do what I had come to do. They surrounded me.

"So, what's it like to get anything you want whenever you want, huh?"

"When's the baby due? You look like you've gain some weight."

I had lost 15 pounds since this started...

"I bet you have so much fun. Tom says he sees now why you never wanted to be with him. You get all the action you want."

I had never been to where I didn't stand up to myself. Except with my dad, and even then I fought back a little. I used to get mad, but I wasn't mad, anymore. I was tired.

"You're so greasy. Disgusting. I can literally smell how filthy you are."

I knew they were just saying things to piss me off in the back of my mind, but I was starting to believe what everyone was saying. Like I said, I wasn't mad. I was just tired.

"Awe, look. She's crying."

One laughed bitterly and spoke her words in a low voice.

"Consequences of being a slut, everyone hates you."

"You're just so nasty. I don't know why they want you in the first place."

"Because she'll give them whatever they want, of course!"

The last one to speak, spoke with venom.

"You're a worthless piece of trash. You might as well disappear. It would do all of us some good."

They all had smiles on their faces. I whimpered. Then they started laughing.

"You're right... No one would care..."

I said it barely above a whisper. They didn't hear me. I grabbed my stuff, ran out of the bathroom and out of the school. Cherry stopped me.

"Georgie, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing!"

"Georgie, stop!"

But, I just kept running. School was almost over, anyways.

I ran to the house, walked in, and slammed the door, and sank to the floor.

"I'm worthless... No one would care if I disappeared. Not even the gang. They're tired of me. Tired of having to protect a _girl_ from everything. A _girl_ is weak... I'm more trouble than I'm worth..."

"That's not true!"

"Johnny, go away!"

"No! You can't believe that! It's not true!"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

I covered my ears.

"Georgie, you gotta listen to me! You gotta calm down!"

"Get your head together!"

"Go away! Both of you! Stop yelling at me!"

I looked up at Dally.

"No one cares. No one ever has! And even if they do, all I am is trouble, and I don't even look for it!"

"What're you saying, Bug...?"

"I'm done..."

I stood up, walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door, but they were there with me again.

I turned away from the sink to look at them.

"GO AWAY!"

"No! I sure as hell ain't going away!"

I turned back to the sink.

"Not until you calm... Wait... What're doing...?"

I could hear a hint of fear in his voice. I was going through the cabinet until I found what I was looking for. A razor. I don't know if it was mine or one of the boys, but it was a razor. I threw it on the floor and broke it with my foot. Then, I picked up a blade...

"NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!"

"This was a rash decision! We didn't see it coming!"

I went to the bathtub and ran some water and got in the tub in my clothes.

Dally was by my side and kneeling next to me in an instant. I could tell that there was nothing he could do to stop me... This wasn't suppose to be part of my fate...

"Georgie..."

He was talking in a low calm voice.

"Georgie, listen to me. The gang was all messed up after we died. Do you wanna do that to them?"

I looked at him. I felt empty. Like there was a huge hole in my chest.

I had no tears. I was numb. I believed everything people had said.

"They cared about you, Dal. They don't care about me..."

And with that, I slid the razor across my wrist...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Help...

Pony POV

We were driving as fast as we could. Cherry had found me and Two-bit walking down the hall. She nearly knocked us down.

*flashback*

"Ponyboy!"

"What's wro..."

"Something happened to Georgie!"

I felt all of the color drain from my face.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I was outside and I saw her running. I caught up to her and grabbed her and she looked like she had been crying and told me nothing was wrong! I'm worried..."

I looked at Two-bit who nodded at me and headed for the door.

"Find Soda and Steve. Tell them what you told me."

*end flashback*

"Two-bit, can't you go any faster?!"

"We're almost there, Pony! We don't need to get pulled over!"

We pulled up to the house and I was out the car before it stopped. I ran in the house and looked around. Her stuff was on the floor and the bathroom door shut.

"Georgie?!"

I went to the door and it was locked. I heard the bath running.

"Georgie?!"

She didn't respond.

"Stand back, kid!"

Two-bit kicked the door open, and when we walked in, we weren't expecting to see what we saw...

Soda POV

I was getting tired of a waiting room. I had been here more in two years than most people probably had been in their lives.

Darry had talked to Dr. Matthews. She was gonna be fine. She was still conscious when Pony and Two-bit found her. She hadn't lost that much blood. She hadn't cut much. But, he thinks if Pony and Two-bit hadn't have been told by Cherry about her that she would've succeeded in what she was trying to do.

I couldn't wrap my head around it... I knew she was having a hard time, but killing herself? Really? That was the only thing she could think of? It broke my heart...

Running away when she had, I understood. Somewhat... But this was just too much... The girl couldn't take too much more, and no one was going to hurt her again. Not as long as I had any say in it.

We saw her that night, but she didn't talk. She even moved away from me when I tried to touch her. For the next two days I went and saw her. And I talked to her every time, though she didn't say anything back. By the third day, I expected the same.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sodapop..."

I was shocked for a minute. One, because she was talking, and two, she only said my full name when she was sorry or mad. She looked at me with those big hazel eyes. It was then I noticed that she was... Skinny. I didn't like it. It wasn't her.

She moved over, I didn't hesitate. I climbed in the bed, and threw my arms around her. She started to cry. The doctor walked in around that time.

"You're crying. That's good."

"Good...?"

The doctor had explained this all to us already. So I explained.

"You're feeling. You're not numb, anymore. Crying is good."

"It was easier to feel numb... To just believe what people were telling me..."

"What happened on that day that triggered your episode?"

She winced at it being called that.

She looked like she had to think hard. She had probably tried to block it out.

"I was in the bathroom and some girls cornered me... Saying all of these different things..."

"What things?"

"That I must love living with the boys because I got action. I was trash. I was disgusting. They could smell me. That if I disappeared, I would be doing them a favor..."

"And you cared if they thought you should disappear?"

"No..."

"Then, why did you want to disappear?"

"I thought if they thought I should, then everybody thought I should... Including the gang, and I did care if they thought I should... I'm a burden to the gang... Mainly because I'm a girl... I think..."

"What?"

"I thought you guys were tired of having to look after me. I'm a girl. I'm weak..."

"Look at me..."

She looked, with blurry eyes.

"You are not weak. Look at what you've been through. And we don't care that you're a girl... You're part of the gang. Being a girl has _nothing_ to do with protecting you. We all do that for each other."

After talking for a little while longer, I had to leave for work with the promise I would be back later.

I was at the DX, when Sandy and a group of girls pulled up in a car, not having a care in the world. We had kept our mouth's shut at school. People were talkin', but no one knew what happened. Most people thought she ran away.

"This ends now..."

Steve nodded. We walked over to the car that was being filled up.

"Sandy, we need to talk."

She gave her friends a smile and got out of the car. She walked away with us.

"So, now that the problem is gone, are you ready to take me back? Because it's too..."

"Georgie's not gone."

The smug smile fell from her face.

"But, I heard she ran away."

"You of all people know that rumors start from lies..."

Steve decided to continue for me. I was getting flustered.

"You started all of those rumors, Sandy. They got out of hand."

"Oh, whatever. I'm so sorry y'all's little sex doll is too scared to go to school, but if she would just have kept her legs shut and stayed away from you, then..."

"Damn it, Sandy! She's living with us because her dad's in prison for raping her for years!"

Sandy was shocked. So shocked, that she couldn't even speak. Steve spoke next.

"She was finally gettin' over that when you had to open your big trap! She got tired of it! She tried to kill herself!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"I didn't... I..."

"And here's one more thing. I do like Georgie! I was about to tell her until you messed things up! She was too broken after that for me to tell her how I feel! You broke up with me! I'm not your's anymore! If a girl likes me, she has a right! Stay out of my business, and put an end to this!"

I walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Guilt

Sandy POV

The girls in the car heard everything. Every single word... I knew Soda liked that girl, and he assumed I didn't know her... I knew her. When she answered the door, I was mad. People never stopped talking about her. That's why I lost my temper when I found out she was living with him.

The girl was bright. And I don't just mean smart. She was one of those people that you just naturally gravitated to.

When I broke up with Soda, I was crushing on Randy, and I could tell Soda liked someone else. It didn't bother me until I saw all of them on the first day of school. I was never accepted into the gang. I tried. The only one that ever seemed to really like me was Ponyboy, though I don't know if he could ever really hate anyone.

I was jealous. How had this girl gotten into the group? And gotten Soda's attention? It confused me why people liked her. She didn't dress like a girl. Soc or Greaser.

But, she had this way of making you like her. And I hated her for it. I was tired of people liking her. So, when I found out about her living there I had a way to make people hate her. I had no idea why she was living there, but I knew it wasn't what I had said. Darry wouldn't have allowed that.

When Soda told me, and the other girls indirectly, why she was living with them my heart sank. The girl needed to feel free, and I took some of it away.

How could someone who's been through so much be so bright? It was insane. I now see what Soda saw in her. And as much as I will always love Soda, I hoped I hadn't ruined her.

It was already getting around school. About her dad and everything... Including that I was the one who started the rumors... People were now calling me the slut. And calling me desperate.

I deserved it...

Georgie POV

I was sick of being in the hospital. I had been here for five days. It made it worse when Two-bit told me what was going on...

"Everybody knows?"

"Yeah..."

"That's why Sodapop hasn't come by..."

"He thinks it's his fault that the school knows about your dad..."

I shook my head.

"It's not. He hit a breaking point. I would've done the same thing in his shoes..."

Two-bit left not long after that. I grabbed my phone and dialed the house. Like I had done everyday trying to talk to Soda, but he wouldn't talk to me. So, I came up with a plan...

"Hello?"

"Ponyboy, don't say my name!"

"Okay..."

"Is Sodapop home?"

"Yeah...?"

"Is Steve there?"

"Noooo... Oh, I get it. Soda! Steve's on the phone!"

"Thanks, Ponyboy..."

"No problem!"

"Steve? What's up?"

I was silent for a moment giving Ponyboy a chance to get out of the house.

"Steve? Hello?"

"Sodapop Curtis... If you don't get your ass down here in the next fifteen minutes I _will_ walk out of this hospital, come find you, get in trouble for it, and it will be on your conscience. Not to mention, Darry will kill you..."

I heard a muffled voice.

"Dammit, Ponyboy!"

I hung up. Now, I just had to wait.

Soda POV

Ponyboy was out of the house by the time I yelled for him. Damn kid was smart... Dragging myself down to the hospital was not fun. I didn't wanna face her... Not now.

When I walked in, I didn't look at her. I walked to the window, not saying a word.

"Is there a specific reason you've been ignoring me...?"

I stiffened. How was I going to tell her...

"Um..."

A hand touched my shoulder.

"I should have let you talk to her back then. Maybe this all wouldn't have happened... I don't blame you for what you did. You were tired of it. I was, too."

I turned around to look at her.

"But... How...?"

"Two-bit. You know, I'm surprised he doesn't get called in a lot since he doesn't mind blabbing information when you ask for it."

She smirked at me.

"I'll kill him."

"And I'll kill you. Now that that's settled..."

She punched me in the arm. It wasn't very hard. She was still weak and everything.

"Next time you wanna ignore me? Make sure I'm good and healthy, because I will _kick_ your sorry ass."

"I thought you'd be mad..."

"I'm more mad that you were ignoring me."

I gave her a look.

"Okay. So, I didn't want the whole school knowing so much personal information, and the first day back is going to royally suck, but I don't blame you for any of that. You did what you thought you had to do. Just promise you won't look down on me if I cry for a few days, because I might. I'm sensitive..."

She pouted. I could tell she was a little loopy off of whatever they were giving her. She would have never admitted to crying.

"You got it."

Darry POV

"Hello, Darrel."

"Dr. Matthews."

"Well, it's been a week. And she seems to be doing well. There's only one thing stopping me from releasing her..."

"What's that?"

"I'm worried since this has happened twice. I was debating on evaluating her more..."

"What do you mean twice? I know she's been here a lot lately, but this is the first time..."

He raised a hand to stop me.

"Not here. Darrel, she tried to commit suicide a little over a year ago when she lived in Georgia. Except then, she downed a whole bottle of aspirin."

This was news to me.

"I assumed you didn't know, which is why I'm telling you now."

"Did she try because of her dad?"

"No. According to what was recorded, she wasn't taking the loss of her brother well..."

"Brother?!"

"Yes. That's all the records say. All it says is that her brother died, and that they were really close. She insists that she's okay, so I will release her. But, I want you to refill that sedative. One more week off of school, too"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Okay

Georgie POV

I hated this... Sitting here in this house. Being babysat by some neighbor I didn't know. I was happy it was Friday. At least on the weekend I would be babysat by one of my friends.

"I'm leaving, sweetie. Ponyboy should be home in the next few minutes. I'm sorry I have to leave early."

"Perfectly fine with me."

Darry had told her that I had a chest cold. This week has been awful. That woman hovered and made me eat nasty stuff to 'help with my cold'.

It was around thirty minutes later that Ponyboy walked in.

"I'm home!"

"Who cares?"

"Meanie..."

He walked in the kitchen and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where's Mrs. Drands?"

"Never coming back, I hope..."

"She left?"

"Yeahp. Asked if she could leave early. I told her it was just fine with me."

He shook his head at me and gave me a worried look.

"Don't do that. You look too much like Darry when you do that, and that's scary..."

He sighed. I felt guilty.

"I'm fine, Ponyboy. I'm not in that state of mind anymore. She's only been gone around thirty minutes. And it's not like there's anything in this house I could use, anyway..."

They had cleaned the house out. We were even using plastic utensils and paper plates. And all the medicine was someplace hidden.

"We're just worried."

I was getting frustrated.

"Come on the porch. I need a smoke."

We walked outside and lit up. I stepped out in the yard and looked at the clouds. It was about to rain. I love the rain.

"What're you doing?"

"Looking at the clouds."

I laid down on the grass. Pony laid down beside me.

"Not good looking clouds."

"I think they're pretty."

"Really?"

"If I tell you this, don't read to much into it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You like sunsets. And sunrises. And I see why. The colors are just... It's like God's painting a picture. But, I've always been intrigued by ugly things. They're beautiful to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I like storms. To me, those clouds rolling in make me feel at peace. When I was little, I was always terrified of someone breaking into the house. I don't know why. I just was. In movies and stuff, people always break in on stormy nights, and that scared me. One time, when I was five, It was storming. So, obviously because of those movies, I was scared of someone breaking into the house. My dad came in my room and comforted me. Told me that no one would ever break in during a storm. That it would never happen. That stuck with me for some reason. So, I always look at a storm as beautiful. They make me feel safe."

"You and your dad. Were you ever close?"

It hurt to think about, but I needed to say it.

"Yeah. We were. He was a great dad. Then, he changed over night. Or maybe he didn't. I don't know. I'm not exactly sure when it all started. I just remember loving my dad one day, and being terrified of him the next."

"I'm sorry..."

I propped my head on my hand to look at him.

"Don't be. I'm okay."

He gave me a pointed look...

"Well, I'm getting there, anyway."

"The way you dig storms. That's gold..."

"Keep it that way, it's a good way to be. Very wise words from a very wise young man... I know you miss him, Pony..."

"I do... He was my best friend. You would have liked him."

I smiled. If only he knew...

"You know, I think I would have liked Johnnycake. Especially if he was anything like you."

"You're the first person I've been able to talk to like Johnny."

"You can talk to me about anything."

"This girl asked me to take her to the movies."

"You gonna go?"

"Yeah. I think so... You know, Soda likes to bowl."

"I think it's great you like someone."

He sighed. Clearly seeing I wasn't going for the bait. He wanted me and Soda to be together. He told me that a long time ago. I was hoping for it, too. But I was thinking it was too late. That he looked at me the same way me and Pony looked at each other. Like a sibling.

"Ponyboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being me best friend."

He looked at me.

"Thanks for being mine. It's a bonus that it bugs the crap out of Soda."

I laughed. He was right about that. It did bug Soda.

"Come on. Let's go inside. I wanna watch tv."

We walked in, but I turned to Ponyboy.

"I gotta get something outta my room."

I walked to my room and shut the door. I whispered.

"Johnny?"

"I'm here."

I saw him standing there with a smile on his face.

"Looks like he found a new best friend."

"Like I said before, no one could replace you, Johnny."

I sat down on the bed and he sat next to me.

"I haven't really got to talk to you without it being bad. Or without Dally being here. Ponyboy misses you so much."

I looked at him.

"Why is it that you can't talk to him. Or anyone else in the gang. Why can you guys only talk to me?"

"Because you're strong enough to handle it. Trust me. I would love to talk to Pony. But, he would think he was going crazy."

"You don't think I do? I'm sitting here talking to a ghost. You don't think I think I'm losing it?"

"But, you're not. You're stronger than you think."

"Back to Ponyboy."

"He's like your brother."

"He is. But, he's more than that. It's almost like we're soulmates without the romance."

"Soulmate doesn't have to be someone you're in love with. Just someone you love."

"Georgie, everything okay?"

Ponyboy walked in the room and Johnny was gone.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

He kneeled in front of me.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. It's been a long couple of weeks."

"Shoot, it's been a long few months."

I laid down and he laid beside me.

"I'm so tired..."

He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Then, sleep."

No one knew this, but we had taken naps like this everyday that we were the only ones home. It really was innocent. Once, Pony told me that the idea of kissing me was gross. And I had to agree. We loved each other, just not that way. I never saw Pony any way other than a brother. We must've fallen asleep like that because later we were startled by a mad voice...

"What's goin' on here?"

I opened my eyes to see Soda's confused ones.

"Shut up Soda, I'm sleeping with my woman!"

Soda's eyes got wide. Me and Pony looked at each other moving our faces closer... And closer... And closer... And right as our lips were about to touch... We both burst out laughing and I pushed him off of the bed.

"What just happened?"

I got up and walked by Soda patting the side of his face.

"Nothing, honey."

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. Soda was standing in the doorway leaning against it, his arms crossed.

"Something going on between you and Pony?"

He was trying to hide that he was flustered. I was having too much fun.

"So what if there is?"

I started to walk out into the hall.

"Tell me."

He was following me.

"Tell me!"

He grabbed my arm, spun me around, and walked me into the wall. I was trying not to smile. But then I realized how close he was. I could feel his breathe on my face.

"No. There's nothing going on between me and Ponyboy..."

"She's right, Soda."

He turned away and I let out a breath.

"We were just messing with you. We really were asleep, though."

"Y'all were sleeping pretty close..."

"She sleeps like that with you. What's the difference?"

His face went from anger, to sadness.

"Yeah. You're right..."

He walked out of the house. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: School

Georgie POV

There was only a month left of school... So, I was upset that I had to go back. I had made up all of my work the week before. Okay, so Ponyboy did half of it so I wouldn't have to go to summer school. But, still. I was gonna pass. I was ready to be a Junior.

I got held back a year in fifth grade. I was going through a lot at that time, but I never minded it. Now, I would graduate with Soda and Pony. Even though Soda had barely spoken to me since Friday. And he barely came home all weekend. Ponyboy had to sleep with me because I had nightmares, but I wanted Soda...

I sat in Two-bit's car for a while. Pony finally made me look at him and spoke.

"It would be hard if you didn't go back now. You may would never go back. We'll be with you. Just like the first day."

I sighed. Releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding. We got out and walked to the front of the school. Ponyboy stopped me.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The stares. The stares were terrible. They made me uneasy. I was glad no one was gonna make fun of me, but now they felt sorry for me. I knew though, that unlike the first time I was the center of attention, that the second time would pass.

The day was going by pretty fast. I went to the bathroom, and while I was washing my hands, the girl that had told me to disappear walked in. Both of our eyes widened, but I continued to do what I was doing. Maybe just a bit faster. She didn't come near me, but she did speak.

"Hey, Georgie..."

"Hi..."

I felt like a mouse. I hate that feeling.

"My name's Amber."

I nodded. She looked very uncomfortable.

"I never meant it."

I turned around to look at her.

"I heard you tried to kill yourself that day... I never..."

"You don't have to say anything..."

I started to walk passed her, but she gently grabbed my arm.

"No. This isn't pity. I didn't hear about your dad until last week. I heard that you tried to kill yourself first..."

She looked down...

"Even before I found out about your dad, I felt like the worst person. I thought they were just words. Just words to make myself seem better than you..."

"It's okay. Really. It would have happened eventually with or without your words. And who knows, I might have succeeded if it didn't happen then."

We shared a quiet moment of forgiveness and I walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't find it in my heart to be bitter.

Now was lunchtime, and I was heading to Two-bit's car when I was surrounded by Tom, Roger, and all of those boys. They didn't get the chance to say anything before I started to freak out. They scared me.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't breathe. Tom looked at me strangely.

"Georgie...?"

I sank to the ground. Cherry ran up to me.

"What did you guys do?"

"We just walked up to her!"

"You guys are idiots! Georgie?"

But I couldn't calm down. I was embarrassed. No started to really panic.

"Someone go get the nurse!"

Ponyboy pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed me from Cherry.

"Georgie. Honey, you gotta calm down. Please, talk to me."

I could barely get it out.

"I w-want you a-and S-soda..."

"Cherry, go get Sodapop! He's at Two-bit's car!"

She obeyed. And the next thing I knew, Soda and the nurse were at either side of me with Ponyboy behind me holding me.

"Stand back."

The nurse was trying to make me and Sodapop leave. I choke out...

"S-Soda! Pony!"

He ignored the nurse and was talking to me calmly stroking my hair.

"Calm down, Georgie. It's okay. You're okay. We're here. We're here..."

"Young man, I said to stand back."

"No... No...!"

I clung to his shirt and he put his arms around me while Ponyboy rubbed my back. I was going to pass out if I kept this up. The nurse gave up and handed Soda the pill. The nurse had them just in case this ever happened at school. Soda got me to take it.

_

Soda POV

By this time, teachers had made everyone go away. Except for me and Ponyboy.

"You did a good job, Sodapop."

Now the nurse was being nice.

"Well, it's not the first time I've had to do it."

I scowled at her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you guys lived with her. I was just trying to get the medicine in her."

She looked down at her in my arms. The trembling finally calming down.

"She won't be able to go to class. Why don't you guys help me get her to my office. I have a room that she can sleep in. I'll call your brother to come get her."

I hated it, but couldn't argue. Two-bit didn't need to miss anymore class for us. And to be truthful, neither did I. I was passing, but barely. Leaving her in that office was really hard.

Me and Pony were walking back to class. It was awkward. I hadn't talked to him since Friday night.

"It's never happened in public, Pony..."

"No. It hasn't."

He sounded mad.

"Why did Cherry come get me? You were there."

He stopped dead in his tracks. I turned around to look at him.

"She asked for you. I don't know why, either. You've been an ass."

"I haven't been an ass..."

He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Shut up! Yes, you have been. You were barely home all weekend. She kept having nightmares, I had to give her two sedatives Saturday, and you weren't there. I had to cancel my date with Lilly because I was afraid to leave her!"

"Who's Lilly?"

"My girlfriend."

"When did you...?"

"Over the weekend. Which you would know if you'd been around."

"But, you and Georgie..."

"Are best friends. Even Lilly knows there's nothing between us. She knows who Georgie likes by the way she looks at him. I don't know why she likes the guy, because he's an idiot!"

He stormed off.

_

Darry POV

Neither of my brothers came home right after school. I didn't know where they were, although Soda hadn't really been home in three days, anyway. But Ponyboy usually was.

"Pony?!"

I ran to Soda and Georgie's room. Georgie looked at me confused.

"Darry...?"

"I'm here."

"How'd I get here?"

"You had a panic attack at school. They had to..."

She groaned and stood up a little wobbly.

"Great... Something else for the kids to talk about. How bad was it?"

"According to the nurse, pretty bad."

She had this look on her face.

"I don't remember any of it..."

"That's okay..."

"No... I always remember bits and pieces. I don't remember anything after talking to Amber..."

We walked to the kitchen. She started making dinner.

"You don't have to do that, kiddo."

"I gotta get my mind on something. Soda's starting to piss me off."

"I need to run to the store. We're out of drink. Need anything?"

"No. I'm good."

Soda wasn't talking to her and Pony. He told me why when I asked where Soda was. If Soda didn't realize soon that Georgie was crazy about him, I was gonna beat the kid's head in.

_

Steve POV

"You gotta go home sometime, Sodapop."

I used his real name to show that I was serious.

"I can't get the image of them sleeping in our bed to go away..."

"They were just sleeping. Pony said she was upset that day. He was comforting her. Plus, they've been doing that everyday."

"What?!"

"I've went there a couple times and found them like that. Apparently, they take a nap like that everyday that no one comes home. They're just friends, Soda."

"I don't think I can believe that. You've seen how close they are..."

"And I've seen her want you when something bad happens. Not Pony. They're best friends. A lot alike."

"Perfect for each other..."

I sat beside him...

"No. They're so much alike, that they couldn't ever like each other. Not in that way. They act like twins. Not lovers. Go home."

He got up and walked out. When would those two wise up. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Avoidance

Dally POV

"Hey."

"What do you want, Dal?"

"To say hi..."

She turned to look at me.

"That's gonna burn if you don't watch it."

She finished cooking and looked at me again.

"I'm tired. I'm so sick of being tired."

She sat down at the table. She didn't look good. I put my hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel hot or anything."

"I wish I did. I don't wanna go back to school."

"Hey, it'll be alright."

"Darry?"

"Bye..."

First conversation where we weren't fighting, and he ruined it. Soda had the worst timing in the world.

Georgie POV

He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Soda."

He didn't say anything. Just sat down and ate. I couldn't take the silence, so I went to the living room to watch tv. He made me lose my appetite.

He walked into the living room half an hour later with a plate of food and sat it in front of me. He never looked at me. He went back outside. While he was smoking, which he rarely did, I threw my food away. Pony had come in and saw me doing it.

"Not hungry?"

"Shhh..."

I didn't want Soda to know I threw it away.

"Yeah, well. Someone made me lose my appetite."

Later that night, I went to our room to see Soda sleeping facing the other way as far away from my side without falling off of the bed. I wasn't about to sleep in there...

Pony POV

It'd been three weeks since Soda and Georgie had talked. Lilly and Georgie had become friends, but Georgie was distancing herself from me because she didn't wanna be a third wheel. She also had been sleeping on the couch.

One night, I got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and saw the door open. I walked on the porch to find Georgie asleep in the yard. I walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Georgie. Wake up."

"Hmmmm? Oh, hey Ponyboy..."

I laughed at her.

"What're you doing?"

"I was watching the stars. This feels more comfortable than the couch, anyway."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Go sleep in my room. I'll sleep with Soda."

"No. It's fine."

"No. It's not. Go."

She went. I woke up Darry and brought him outside.

"What is it, Pony? I've got work in five hours."

"I found Georgie sleeping out here tonight."

"What was she doing out here?"

"She was looking at the stars. Fell asleep. We've gotta do something. Whether they get together or not, Soda's gotta stop being an ass."

"We'll get with Steve and Two-bit and work out a plan."

I walked into Soda's room to see him sprawled out. He hadn't talked to me, in three weeks, either. But I wasn't sad about it. Just pissed.

"Soda, scoot over."

"Ponyboy? What're you doing?"

"Scoot over."

He did.

"Why are you...?"

"Georgie doesn't deserve to sleep on the couch. So, here I am. Goodnight."

Soda POV

I've become bitter. I don't know why, but I have. I got off work early one Friday because I didn't wanna be there.

When I got home, I knew Georgie would be there. But, I thought I could avoid her. I walked in and didn't see her. I thought she must've gone somewhere with Ponyboy, which only made me madder. I walked into my room to find Georgie asleep. I moved closer to her, feeling bad about everything. She looked peaceful. Then, I noticed something. She had fresh cuts on her arm.

"What're you doing?!"

I startled her so bad that she fell off the bed.

"Dammit Soda! I was trying to sleep!"

I grabbed her arm, pulled her to her feet, and grabbed her wrist. Wearing long sleeve shirts in May made sense, now.

"What's this?"

She yanked her arm away.

"None of your business, that's what!"

She pushed passed me, I followed her.

"Are you stupid?! I thought we were done with this!"

"Couldn't take out my frustration on who I was mad at, so I did it on myself."

"I'd rather you take it out on whoever you're mad at!"

She whirled around.

"You want me to take it out on who I'm mad at?! FINE!"

She pulled her hand back and punched me. I hit the floor, and my world went dark.

I woke up seeing white. I was confused. I sat up, and I was in a hospital room. I looked to my right to see Darry reading a magazine.

"Darry?"

"Hey, lil buddy."

He had this look about him. Almost smug.

"What happened?"

"You got knocked out with one punch. That's what happened."

I wracked my brain. Then, remembered.

"Oh, man. How'd I get here?"

"Georgie called Two-bit panicking. He called an ambulance. You gotta small concussion."

"From one punch?!"

"No. From hitting the floor."

I laid back down.

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"I haven't seen her. I came here from work."

"She isn't here?"

"No. Two-bit and Pony had to give her a sedative. She thought she killed you. Pony's with her, now."

Dr. Matthews walked in.

"Looks like you're awake."

"Yeah..."

"Son, you're almost eighteen. Don't you know better than to make a woman mad?"

"Apparently not."

"What did you do to her?"

"I was ignoring her."

He smiled at me.

"Never ignore a woman, son. But, you'll be fine. It's just a mild concussion. I'm going to keep you here a few hours just to make sure you're okay, then you can go home. But, your shiner is already there."

He got up to leave. As soon as the door was shut, I spit it out.

"She's cutting herself..."

He was caught off guard.

"What...?"

"I came in today. She was asleep and I saw the cuts. I yelled at her. She said she had to take her frustration out on herself because she couldn't take it out on whoever she was mad at..."

"And...?"

"And I told her she _should_ take her frustration out on whoever was making her mad..."

He chuckled. I glared.

"Well, I guess we know who she was mad at."

"She had threatened me before. She told me if I ever ignored her again she'd kick my ass."

"Well, I'd say mission accomplished. I wish she would've done that first instead of cutting herself."

"It's my fault..."

"It's not. She knows better..."

He sighed.

"Sodapop, you've got to talk to her. This can't keep going."

"I know..."

When we got home that night, she was asleep in our bed with Ponyboy. I was glad it was Friday so we could all sleep in. I woke up early that next morning to go to the bathroom. While I was in there, I heard someone go outside. I went to look and see who it was.

"Hey."

She jumped and fell off the railing. I chuckled and helped her up.

"Do you always fall off of things when you're startled?"

She looked really flustered.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You should be laying down..."

"I'm fine."

She looked at me funny.

"Really? Cause you look like crap."

"Thanks for boosting my ego."

I said sarcastically.

"I give what's deserved."

She automatically looked like she felt bad for saying it. She doesn't have a filter. I smirked at her.

"Ouch!"

She sighed.

"Go back to bed..."

She looked away. I didn't realize how much I'd been hurting her.

"I'm sorry... For ignoring you."

She half smiled and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your face..."

"I'd rather you do this to my face than do _that_ to your arms..."

She crossed her arms to hide the cuts. It was my turn to sigh.

"I was mad at you and Ponyboy... I didn't know what else to do..."

"You could've talked to me about it. You always talked about how I should be more open, but then you weren't. I've never seen you shut down before... It scared me. I thought you'd never talk to me again."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing..."

"I just didn't like the idea of you and Ponyboy together..."

"Ponyboy's like my brother... That's all..."

"Okay."

We stood there awkwardly for a while. Then, I opened my arms.

"Come here."

She walked over and hugged me.

"Finally! This can end!"

She pulled back.

"Tired of hanging out with me so much, Ponyboy?"

"Oh, yeah! You're so annoying..."

"That's it!"

She chased him around the yard and tackled him. Steve was right. They are like brother and sister.

"Looks like it's Pony's turn to get _his_ ass beat. I'm going back to sleep in _my_ room. It's like 7:00 on a Saturday!"

They untangled and followed me.

"Me, too."

And with that, Pony walked into his room.

"You coming?"

She hesitated for a second. I dramatically gestured for her to enter the room.

"Yeah."

We laid down. And for the first time in a while, I put my arm around her, and we went to sleep peacefully.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Summer

Darry POV

It was the last day of school and all three of them made it to 11th grade. I knew in the summer, I would have my hands full. But, I'm just happy that for once, everyone's okay.

I was getting dinner ready when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi, Judge Jackson."

"Hi, Darrel. May I come in?"

I led her in and she sat in the couch.

"According to my records, you've had a stressful few months."

She was smiling.

"You could say that."

"You did everything right, though. And the house is still standing. I'd say everything looks great. I only have to come here because it's the law. I can't believe she tried to kill herself."

"Yeah, I know."

"But, you had taken her to the doctor for depression. That was good. Shows you knew something was going on."

"Yeah. It was hard, but we got through it."

"You've been to the hospital more than most parents have to. Tell me something, what happened to Soda? How'd he get a concussion?"

I laughed.

"Georgie punched him hard enough that when he hit the floor it knocked him out."

"What in the world?"

"Soda was ignoring her."

"Is that why she was cutting again?"

I had just taken Georgie back to the doctor last week after Soda told me. She's going to therapy since it wasn't another suicide attempt.

"Yes, ma'am. He found out and yelled at her. That was the first time he talked to her in weeks. He told her to take her frustration on the problem, not herself."

"Well, I guess he found out who she was mad at. And ended up with a concussion."

"And a pretty bad shiner. It's still not completely gone."

"Are they getting along, now?"

"Better then ever."

"Are they together yet?"

I groaned.

"No, but I wish they would. It would save us a lot of trouble."

"Thanks for your time, Darrel. I know Georgie is a handful."

"You're right. But, she's my handful. And Ponyboy gave me just as much trouble last year."

"That's true. Goodbye, Darrel."

Dally POV

"I don't know when she's gonna break, Johnny."

"Me, neither. And I hate to push it cause they're doin' real good right now."

"We're not gonna push it. We'll push it when it happens. It won't happen without us. But we've shifted."

"Yeah. I hate what's gonna happen to him..."

"Nothing we can do. It's suppose to happen. It's gonna happen."

"At least it won't be too bad."

"Yeah..."

Pony POV

I had just taken Lilly home. We were really getting close. And all the guys seemed to like her. She called the house a few days before to talk to Georgie, and not me. But I was happy for that. That they got along.

I saw a red mustang pulling up to me. I cursed.

"Well, if it isn't Ponyboy Curtis."

"What do you want, Tom?"

"You know what I want. But, since I can't have it, I'm gonna take my frustration out on someone."

The next few minutes were a blur. I wished I'd had my switchblade. I barely made it to the house afterwords.

"Ponyboy, what happened to you?"

It was Soda. He was the only one home. He sat me on the couch and went and got the first-aid kit. I wasn't too bad, but they got me pretty good.

"Let me look at your ribs. Hmmm... Nothing looks or feels broken. Looks like they just roughed you up a little bit."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

I debated on whether I should tell him.

"If I tell you, will you promise to keep your head on straight and not cause anything?"

"Yeah...?"

"It was Tom and his friends. He said if he couldn't have what he wanted, then he would take it out on me..."

"Damn, I thought he'd be over this. "

"What do we do?"

"Not let her go anywhere alone."

"She'll catch on and get mad."

"We don't have a choice."

Georgie POV

It was towards the end of summer, and I was glad to be at Aunt Carol's. The boys were kinda getting on my nerves since summer started. I found out why, so I didn't argue. But it was nice to be free.

"Sweetie, let's go!"

We were going to some barbecue that her friends were having. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I was going.

"I wish you'd wear a dress."

"Not happening."

There were a lot of kids my age.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I'm Daniel."

"Georgie."

"I've never seen you around here."

"I'm staying with my Aunt Carol for a couple of weeks."

We hit it off. For the next two weeks, we hung out a lot. Aunt Carol was beaming. Apparently, he came from a good family. He introduced me to all of his friends, and it really made my time there great.

It was my last night, and we were walking down the beach.

"I forgot how much I liked the beach. Especially at night."

"Yeah."

"The water's just so breathtaking."

"Just like you..."

I stopped.

"What?"

"Your beautiful."

I blushed. I didn't like him like that, but it was a nice compliment.

"Thank you."

"Just telling the truth."

He sighed.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I've been here two weeks. It's time for me to go home."

"But, you live with boys..."

We had gotten to know each other pretty well, so he knew where I lived and all. I looked at him.

"Um... I think I already knew that."

"I don't like it."

I glared.

"I'm sorry you don't."

I started to walk away. He grabbed me and kissed me forcefully. I pushed him away.

"What was that?!"

"I know you like me! I don't want you going back to Tulsa. I want you to stay with your Aunt Carol."

I started walking again.

"Daniel. This isn't where I belong."

"Why not? You've got friends. And a boy who's crazy about you."

He stopped me again.

"Why did you push me away when I kissed you?"

"You're amazing, and I like you, but only as a friend."

"Girls aren't usually this friendly with guys."

"All of my friends are guys. I'm used to it."

"But, I thought you liked me."

I stayed quiet.

"You like someone else?"

Again. I stayed quiet.

"It's one of them. Isn't it?"

He said that with anger in his voice.

"I'm leaving."

"Those boys couldn't give you what I could."

I turned to him.

"It's not about the stuff, Daniel! They're my family. More than anyone has ever been! I really wish people would stop looking at them for their money!"

I turned, but he caught me arm.

"I'm sorry. I just really like you and don't want you to leave."

"Well, I am. I'm going home. This could never be home."

He sighed.

"I'll walk you to your Aunt's."

We walked there in silence. When we got to the door, I turned to him.

"You're a good person. Don't let money get to you..."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am..."

"I really do like you. And I'm sorry for kissing you like that."

"It's fine."

"Will I see you next summer?"

"I'd say that's a big possibility."

We hugged, and before he pulled away, he kissed me on the cheek.

The flight home was awful. Aunt Carol didn't want me to leave, but didn't say a word. I think she had a little bit of hope when I met Daniel that I would stay. I was tired when I got back and was surprised at who picked me up from the airport.

"Ponyboy?"

I ran to him and hugged him.

"I got my license!"

"Good! I have something to tell you!"

We got my bags and got in the truck.

"So, how did you manage to come get me alone?"

"Soda had to work. He was really bummed."

"How're you and Lilly."

He was quiet for a moment.

"She's pregnant."

I was shocked. I thought Ponyboy would tell me if that had happened. And it was awful fast.

"Uh..."

"We broke up. It's not mine. Trust me, that's not possible."

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy..."

"It's cool. So what did you have to tell me."

I told him about Daniel.

"He forced a kiss on you?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised I didn't hit him."

"I am, too. I wanna hit him."

"He thought I liked him."

"He still shouldn't have done that."

"He gave me his number. Remind me to burn it. I don't mind seeing him during the summers, but I don't feel like talking to him otherwise."

"Haha. Soda wouldn't let you, anyway."

"I'm ready to give up on that."

He looked at me and pulled over.

"What're you doing?"

"You wanna give up on you and Sodapop?"

"Neither of us is willing to make the first move. I think we're both worried about if it ends badly."

"By the way, I think you should know something."

I could tell by the look on his face that something bad happened.

"Sandy died in a car crash. She ran into a tree. It was a suicide..."

That hit me hard...

"She left a note..."

"How's Sodapop taking it...?"

"Not very good. She was the first girl he ever loved. He didn't love her anymore, but they did date for a long time..."

We sat there for a few minutes... We finally got home but no one else was there. It wasn't five minutes when Two-bit walked in the door.

"Hey, she's back!"

He practically crushed me.

"He my, Two-bit..."

I could barely get it out. Soda, Darry, and Steve came in about an hour late. Hugs all around. I noticed Soda going outside to smoke. I decided to follow him.

"Hey, Sodapop."

"Don't do that..."

"Do what?"

"You only say my full name when it's serious."

"Well, hey Soda..."

He chuckled, but didn't look like himself.

"How're you holding up?"

He handed me a cigarette and lit one for him, then lit mine for me.

"I'm doing okay. Who told you?"

"Ponyboy."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"She wrote this. I'm only going to give it to you if you promise the worst that can happen is a panic attack."

I hesitated. Just staring at it in his hand.

"She wrote two notes. One for her parents, and one for me and you... Her mom gave it to me. Her mom also wants to meet you."

"I don't know... Should I read it?"

"Read it..."

Dally's voice startled me and I jumped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll read it..."

He handed it to me and I unfolded it.

 _Dear Sodapop and Georgie,_

 _I've known I was going to do this for a while. I'm not doing this because of either of you, so don't blame yourselves. Especially you, Georgie. You need to be there for Soda. I don't know how you did it for months. Dealt with everyone calling you these awful things. I only dealt with it for about a month and I can't handle it anymore. I meant to hurt you at the time, but I would take it all back if I could. You've got this light in you. Don't ever let it fizzle out. And Soda, you're not dumb. You're the best guy I've ever met. You would do anything for anyone. You even tried to get people to stop making fun of me. Both of you did. I can't live with what I did. I ruined your life, Georgie. And I will never be able to forgive myself for that. And you definitely don't have to forgive me. You two, never leave each other's side._

 _With sincere love,_

 _Sandy_

I gave it back to Soda. I couldn't believe it.

"I forgave her a long time ago..."

"I did once you were okay..."

"I never wanted..."

"I know... Me neither."

He started to tear up. I walked up to him and put my arms around him. He sank to the ground, and I went with him. Just holding him. He finally stopped after about twenty minutes. He was tired and went to bed.

For the first time that I can remember, I didn't need Pony or Soda. I needed someone else. I needed Darry. I crept into his room. He was standing by his bed. He looked like he had just changed.

"Is he okay?"

I nodded yes. He saw the look on my face and walked towards me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded no, and his arms were around me. We did exactly what me and Soda did outside, except I was the one bawling.

"I feel like it's my fault..."

"It's not. Sandy made her own choice. There's nothing you could've done."

"I'm seeing what I would've put you guys through. It's a terrible feeling..."

We were silent for a minute.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You got Soda to cry. We've been trying to get him to let it out, but he wouldn't. Not even at her funeral. You were strong for him."

"Her mom wants to meet me... Why?"

"I don't know. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I feel so bad. Especially for Sodapop."

"He'll get through it. You'll help him."

"Will you help me get through this?"

"Of course I'll help you. I'm always here for you."

"I know..."

After crying for a little while, I went to the bathroom to change and walked to mine and Soda's room. I laid down. I thought he was asleep, but he turned towards me. Another first, I put my arms around him and pulled him close like he did to me every night. He started crying into my chest again. I just played with his hair until he fell asleep. I don't know when I fell asleep, but it was a long time after he finally did.

Soda POV

Walking up to Sandy's house with Georgie felt weird.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yeah. I do. It'll drive me crazy if I don't see what she wants."

I nodded and knocked on the door. Sandy's mom answered and gave us a smile.

"Georgie."

She wrapped her arms around Georgie, who reached for my hand for support. I took it until Mrs. Davis let go.

"Won't you come in?"

We followed her into her den.

"I'm so glad you came to see me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for the funeral. If I would've known, I would've left my Aunt's."

"It's alright. I promise."

She looked down for a moment.

"There's a reason I brought you here."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You see, Sandy was really a nice person. I swear she was. She was just... Misguided, and..."

"Mrs. Davis, I knew enough about her to know that she was a good person. She just made a mistake. Trust me, I've made a lot of them."

Georgie was trying to be strong.

"You don't have to defend Sandy... I promise."

"I didn't know everything that happened until the day she found out you tried to take your life. I was very disappointed in her. But, I didn't want to lose her... Anyway, I brought you guys here to tell you that I don't blame either of you. Sodapop, I know I said I never like you, and I was wrongful that... And Georgie, you are a very sweet girl. And I just want to wish you both happy lives."

We left shortly after that.

A couple of weeks passed, and school was about to start. I was walking up to the house after Steve dropped me from work when I saw Georgie on the porch in sweat pants, my t-shirt, and her hair thrown up. She was reading a book. She was so smart just like Ponyboy.

"Hey, weirdo."

"Hey... Um... Oh, I can't think of a good comeback right now!"

I laughed and she closed the book and stood up against the wall.

"How was work?"

"Fine. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Who's Daniel?"

Some guy named Daniel had called the house the day before when her and Pony had gone to the movies.

She groaned.

"A guy I met at Aunt Carol's. She must have given him my number..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Guy can't take a hint. You push him away when he tries to kiss you, and..."

"What?"

She looked down.

"He forced a kiss on me my last night there. He thought I liked him."

"Did you?"

"Not like that. He wanted me to live with Aunt Carol. Like that was gonna happen."

Something that I had overheard the day her Aunt came to visit was bugging me.

"Who were you talking about with your Aunt that morning?"

She looked up at me fast.

"What're you talking about?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Finally

"I overheard some of it."

She looked like she was about to panic.

"Don't panic! Please? You don't have to tell me."

"I have to know what you heard!"

She was starting to breathe hard.

"That you liked someone. That's all I really remember. Calm down!"

"Yeah, um. I said I liked someone who was like Peter Pan..."

"Peter Pan?"

"Yeah. That's my favorite movie and book. When I was little, I used to say I was gonna marry Peter Pan so I could go to Neverland and never grow up."

"How does someone you like remind you of Peter Pan?"

She looked down.

"Because that person is a kid at heart..."

I thought about it for a second. How many times everyones said that about me. Including...

I walked up to her.

"Georgie...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Is it me?"

She wouldn't look at me. I lifted her chin up to look at me.

I stared at her. Those hazel eyes had been trying to tell something for almost a year, and I finally understood what. I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back. I put my hands behind her back and pulled her closer. She put her arms around me.

"FINALLY!"

We both jumped. It was Two-bit. Georgie glared at him.

"Hey! Get lost!"

"No can do! Just wait until Ponyboy hears about this!"

He ran into the house. She looked up at me.

"Does this mean?"

I smiled at her.

"That your mine? I hope so."

And with that, we kissed again. We went into the house. It didn't stay a secret, because Two-bit's got a big mouth. He told everyone at dinner that night. Although they all said they saw it coming.

After everyone left, Darry pulled me outside.

"I need to talk to you. About a couple of things."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well, I'm happy you two are finally together, but you knows she's probably not gonna want to..."

"Darry. I know everything she's been through. I'm not worried about that. I'm in love with her. I will wait as long as she wants. You don't have to tell me."

He sighed with relief.

"Good."

"What's the other thing?"

"Did you know she had a brother?"

"Who?"

"Georgie."

"No. I didn't."

He told me how she tried to kill herself the year before because her brother had died.

"Do we say something?"

"I don't know... She's doing so good right now."

"It kind of hurts she didn't tell us."

"She will. I think we just have to wait until the right time."

"I hope you're right, Darry." 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Junior

Georgie POV

We were Juniors. Two-bit said he was determined this year to pass so he could graduate with us. Walking into school wasn't so scary. But, Soda was holding my hand, and I was afraid that would start up some rumors, but everyone said they saw it coming.

I was sitting on a bench outside during lunch reading a book. The boys were too loud to read around, and I couldn't read at home because it was loud there, too.

"Come here, often?"

I rolled my eyes.

"That's lame."

"What're you doin'?

He came around the bench and sat next to me.

"Trying to read. But, I keep getting distracted by things."

"You don't think I'm a good distraction?"

I smirked.

"No."

He grabbed his heart in mock hurt.

"That hurts. Bad."

He pouted.

"Let me make it better."

I closed my book and pecked him on the lips.

"All better!"

"You're an idiot, Sodapop Curtis."

He put his arm around me.

"Want me to leave you alone?"

"No. I'd never be able to get back into it now, and it's your fault so you have to stay. So, how's your day been so far?"

"Pretty good. I'm glad we have our last class of the day together."

"Me, too. But, it sucks that you have to work today."

"Yeah. I know, but, hey, you can help me with my homework!"

"Nice try. Ask Ponyboy. I'm not doing your homework for you."

"You know all my tricks!"

"I do."

We smiled.

_

Tom POV

"I heard that she's been seen holding hands with someone."

I just sat back on the grass.

"It doesn't matter. I'll get her to be mine. Whoever it is can't compete with me. Who was holding hands with her?"

"I think I just found out."

He pointed, and I looked across the schoolyard in time to see her lean forward and kiss Sodapop Curtis. My blood boiled.

"That's who's she with?!"

"Apparently... Wait, where're you going?"

I marched over there right to them.

"What's this?"

_

Soda POV

"No way! You cannot beat me in arm wrestling!"

"Now, why would you think that? I've knocked you out, haven't i?"

I glared at her.

"The floor knocked me out."

She smiled and put her hand on my face.

"But my fist helped you meet that floor. You needed to be better acquainted anyway."

I growled playfully and went near her face and she giggled.

"What's this?"

We both turned our heads to see Tom standing there. Georgie was quick.

"A bench. You know? Where you sit?"

He glared.

"Don't be a smartass."

"I'd rather be a smartass than a jackass. Go away."

"Not until you tell me what this is!"

I put my arm around her protectively. I could feel that even though she looked calm, she was tensed up.

"This is just two people sitting together."

"I saw you kiss!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's something you tend to do when you're dating."

He was mad.

"Those rumors are gonna start again!"

"Nope. That's when people thought I was messing around with all three of them. I'm just with Soda. Everyone said they saw it coming."

She stood up and I stood next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Bye, Tom."

We walked away, and she was leading me to the back of the school. When we got there she looked like she was about to freak. But, she was doing a decent job at calming herself down.

"I wish I had a smoke..."

I saw Ponyboy and called him over.

"She needs a smoke."

He gave her one and lit it up for her. After one drag, she calmed down.

"What happened to you?"

"Tom."

"She was awesome. Kept her cool the entire time."

"Hey, good for you!"

"By the way, I need your help tonight."

"I'm not doing your homework for you!"

Georgie started busting out laughing. I glared at him.

"Hey, at least I made her relax!"

The bell rang and it was time for class. There were two more classes, so I was just trying to get through the day. The last class was easy. I had to concentrate because Georgie does. She usually made pretty good grades, but barely passed last year. So, she wants to work extra hard this year.

After class, we all met at Two-bit's car.

"Bye. Have fun at work! I'm going home to take a nap with your brother."

She put her arm around Ponyboy's waist and he put his around her shoulders.

"She'll be dumping you for me any day."

"You can have her! I'm not complaining!"

I had gotten over what I thought about them. We joked about it now. I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Yes?"

"Come here, stupid!"

I kissed her. But, something about the way she said stupid reminded me of someone. I just couldn't put my finger on it...

_

Johnny POV

Dally wasn't doing well with this. It bothered him bad.

"I don't like it."

"Better get used to it, Dally."

He sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Soda's not gonna hurt her. You know that, right?"

"I know that... I just don't like it... The only thing that's good about it is that I know she's safe."

_

Georgie POV

Me and Pony were doing our homework in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Georgie, it's for you!"

"Who is it?"

I walked in the living room.

"Daniel."

"Great..."

He handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Georgie."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Pretty good."

"So, are you coming to your Aunt Carol's for Christmas?"

I cursed myself for telling him I usually did. But, I had no plans to.

"Probably not this year."

"Are you sure? I was hoping we could pick up where we left off. You know.. Maybe go on a real date."

"A date? Look, I have a boyfriend, now."

"He doesn't have to know. Maybe I can change your mind."

"He doesn't have to know, huh?"

Ponyboy looked at me.

"Hold on just a second, Daniel."

I looked at Ponyboy.

"What am I suppose to say? He won't take no for an answer!"

He gave me a look.

"Daniel, I'm not coming for Christmas. And I told you I didn't like you like that, so even if I was, the answer is no... Mhmm... Mhmm. Yeah. Bye."

"He's not gonna leave me alone. Ever. He's called me twice a day for the last three days. He'll call me around 8:00, you watch."

"And we'll let Soda answer the phone."

I smiled. I decided to call Aunt Carol and talk with her about it. She actually didn't give Daniel my number and didn't know how he had gotten it. But, she had a really good idea that she ran by me. Soda got home around 7:30, and I couldn't wait to tell him about it.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

"Daniel called earlier."

"Yeah...?"

"He wants me to come to Aunt Carol's for Christmas so he can take me on a 'real date'."

"Want me to set him straight?"

"Nope."

I smiled.

"What is it?"

"I talked to Aunt Carol. Told her what was going on. She's happy for us."

"She is?"

"I told her I wanted to spend Christmas with you guys, so she invited me for Thanksgiving and wants you to come with me! Why tell him over the phone, when he can see it for himself?"

He smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Thanksgiving

Soda POV

I was nervous. I had never been on a plane before. Shoot, I'd never been been out of Oklahoma before.

"You okay? You need a sedative?"

She was teasing me.

"No. I'm good."

We boarded and took off. Once we got going, it wasn't so bad. Georgie was reading a book a lot of the time. I will never understand how her and Pony can do that.

When we got off, we were greeted by Carol. She hugged Georgie first, then turned to me.

"Hi, Mrs. Folley."

"It's Carol, Sodapop."

She smiled and gave me a hug. She had a nice house. One of the nicest I've ever been in. We had separate bedrooms, of course. Later, When I was trying to take a nap, I heard the piano in the den playing. Curious, I walked in to find Georgie playing it.

"I didn't know you could play."

She jumped.

"Do you get kicks out of scaring me to death?!"

I chuckled.

"It's not my fault you're jumpy."

She sighed.

"I thought you were taking a nap..."

"I did. It was a nice thirty minutes. Why didn't you tell me you could play?"

I walked over and sat beside her facing the other way.

"I haven't played in years. My dad taught me. He was really good at it."

"Can you read music?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed her hand.

"What is it with you and secrets?"

"I don't mean to keep secrets. It just sort of happens."

"I see. Well, I'm making it my personal mission to find out all of your secrets."

She smirked at me.

"That might be a challenge."

"Challenged accepted."

I kissed her.

"I can't believe I'm gonna spend a week here."

"It's a pretty house. Pretty town, too. A lot of history."

"You gonna show me all of it?"

"Of course! St. Augustine is big, but I know my way around."

Georgie POV

It had been three days of just wandering around the town. We had had the best time so far, and the week was barely half over. We had been sightseeing and shopping. We even got the boys souvenirs. Aunt Carol had given us money saying we needed to have some fun.

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and we were going to some friend of her's for this big Thanksgiving celebration. I warned Soda that even if Daniel is there, not to overreact. Aunt Carol said that if there was any trouble that we could leave.

We had been standing around for a while and I hadn't seen Daniel or his family, so I assumed they weren't coming, which was a relief. Soda said he needed to go to the bathroom. A moment after he was gone, there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Georgie!"

He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Daniel."

"We just got here. I'm so glad you're here!"

"Is that so?"

"I can finally take you on that date!"

"Daniel. I'm not going on a date with you. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah. You are. And I bet I could show you a better time than he ever could."

"No, thanks anyways."

He grabbed my arm.

"Come on! He'll never know!"

A voice from behind him spoke.

"I think he'll know."

Daniel turned around to see Soda with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?"

He smiled, walked around him, and grabbed my hand.

"Daniel, this is Sodapop. My boyfriend."

"This is your boyfriend?"

"Yeahp. Sure is."

He sized him up.

"So, you're slumming? Really?"

I glared at him.

"I don't come from money. My Aunt's the only one that has money. My family's always been poor. So, no. Im not slumming. If anything, Soda's slumming."

"I still think I could show you a better time than this clown. What could you giver her, hood, that I couldn't?"

I was proud of Soda. He was keeping his cool. I was about to say something when Aunt Carol came up.

"I will not have you talk to my niece's boyfriend in such a way, Daniel."

He looked down and apologized to her. Then, his mom came up.

"Not to Carol, Daniel."

He looked at Soda.

"I'm sorry..."

"Soda, why don't you and Georgie go on home. I think you've suffered enough for one night."

We were walking home. It was a nice night.

"Not as cold here as it is in Tulsa."

I chuckled.

"Here, this is cold. When I lived in Georgia, people put heavy coats on when it hit 70 degrees. I thought they were crazy. They wouldn't last a day in New York."

"You lived in New York?"

I froze. I hadn't told anyone that.

"Well, looks like Florida makes you spill. I've already found out two new things about you. When did you live there?"

I hesitated, then decided to tell him. There's no way he could put two and two together.

"I moved there when I was 13. We lived there about a year."

"I've always wanted to see it."

"I didn't see much of it. I lived in Brooklyn. I never even saw Broadway. I always wanted to."

"Too much going on?"

"Yeah..."

He stopped me and turned to me.

"I wish you would open up more. I know your past is painful, but so was mine. I've told you all about me. It hurts that you don't trust me..."

He looked away. I brought his face back to look at me.

"It's not about that. For the first time in years, I have a home that I love being in. I'm just not ready to face all of my demons. I trust you, it's me I don't trust."

His face softened and he put his hand on my cheek.

"You won't have to face them alone. You know that, right?"

"I know..."

"And I'll be here. To help you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **Author's note: I'm really enjoying writing this story! I hope you enjoy it, too!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Christmas

Two-bit POV

I was glad that it was the last day of school before Christmas break. It was half-way through the day when I saw Georgie out back, and she didn't look so good.

"Girl, what is wrong with you? You look like you didn't sleep a wink!"

"Ouch! Shut up, Two-bit! My head hurts."

I touched her forehead.

"I thought you got the flu shot this year. Darry always..."

She looked down.

"You didn't get it. Did you?"

"Don't tell Darry!"

"How long you been sick this time?"

Every time she got sick, she hid it from us. And she knew how to hide it good.

"About three days..."

"You're not gonna be able to hide it for long. You're starting to look pale."

"I'll take a few more aspirin."

She pulled the bottle out of her bag. I grabbed it from her. It was almost empty.

"When did you buy this?"

"Two days ago. Why?"

I groaned.

"I'm taking you home. Now."

"No! You can't! If Darry finds out..."

"He will. I promise you that. He'll be more upset about the aspirin than the flu shot."

She glared at me. I helped her up and took her to my car. She fell asleep on the way there. When we got home, she was nervous.

"You gonna be sick at Christmas again. Do you get a kick out of it or something?"

"No. I hate being sick. I don't know why I get sick so much."

"You take too much aspirin. Your body doesn't even like it anymore."

As if on cue, she ran to the bathroom to empty herself.

"How do you hide this from the boys?"

"Practice."

"Such as?"

"I go outside when I feel like throwing up. They think I'm going to smoke or something. They never suspect a thing."

"Go lay down, Miss Trouble."

That had become our nickname for her. After she'd been gone a few minutes, I called Darry hoping he'd be in his office.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Darry?"

"What do you want, Two-bit? Did you get in trouble?"

"No, but Georgie might be."

"What did she do?"

"You'll probably get a call saying she ditched."

"She what?! Why would she..."

"Hold on! Let me explain! She didn't ditch. But, you're not gonna like what she did."

"Great... What is it?"

"She's got the flu."

"But, she got the... That little punk! She backed out!"

"Yeahp. But, that's not the worst part."

"Okay..."

"Apparently, she takes aspirin every time she's sick. And a lot of it, too. We don't even know she's sick she takes so much."

"Like, how much?"

"She had two left in a bottle today when she bought it two days ago. That's why I didn't take her to the nurse and just brought her home."

"She asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Do me a favor, and go to the DX when Pony gets home and tell Sodapop to come straight home after work. I want you and Steve there, too. It's time for an intervention..."

Telling Ponyboy was the easy part. Pulling up to the DX to tell Soda and Steve was making me wanna sedative. I knew they wouldn't take it good...

"She's taking how many?!"

"I don't know. How many come in a bottle?"

Steve went a got a bottle off the shelf and read it.

"50 come in this one."

"That's the bottle she had."

I went on to tell them how she hides it and stuff.

"Damn, it takes down her fever so I don't know. And I went with her the day she supposedly had her flu shot! How'd she get out of it?!"

"Did you go back there with her?"

"No..."

"She's a sneaky son of a bitch. That's for sure..."

_

Georgie POV

I don't know how long I slept, but it was dark outside. I felt horrible. I got out of bed to go to the bathroom. When I walked back out, I heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey, Darry..."

"Come in here."

"But..."

"Now."

Dang. I wasn't getting out of this. I wonder how much Two-bit told. Everyone was sitting around the table and Darry motioned for me to sit down.

"Okay. How much have you been sick? The last I remember was over the summer when you got that virus."

I had to think really hard. I got sick a lot.

"Um... Four or five times since then. Mostly my throat."

"How do you hide it from us?"

I glared at Two-but. There was no point in lying, now.

"I take a bunch of aspirin or Tylenol. It just depends."

"Why don't you tell us when you are?"

"Because you guys worry enough about me as it is."

Ponyboy spoke up.

"Georgie. We've been over this."

"I know..."

"How did you get out of getting the flu shot?"

"I never walked in the room. I went in the bathroom back there and sat until I felt like you would buy that I had gotten it. I really hate needles..."

Darry sighed.

"Okay. Next year, I'm going with you to get it, no aspirin or Tylenol unless I give it to you myself, and next time your sick you tell us first thing. Understood?"

I nodded. I hated being in trouble by Darry. He told me to go back to bed after that. Later, I felt a hand on my forehead and slapped it away.

"Kiddo, you're burning up."

"I'm thirsty."

He handed me a glass of water and an ice pack. I fell back asleep and woke up in the middle of the night sweating so badly that the sheets were soaked. Soda was dead to the world next to me. When I tried to get up, though, he woke up.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm soaked."

He realized he was wet, too from having his arms around me.

"I guess I need to change the sheets."

"I'll help you."

"No. You won't. You'll go sit on the couch while I do that."

Ponyboy was stretched out across the couch with a book in his lap. I sat on the edge and smiled. I hated to wake him up, but I knew he wouldn't wanna sleep on the couch.

"Ponyboy. Pone."

"Hmmm?"

"You wanna go to your room?"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"No idea."

He took a look at me, and got up. He came back with a towel and a change of clothes. I changed and came back. He felt my forehead.

"Your fever's breaking. That's why your sweating so much."

"I feel gross."

He chuckled.

"At least it's breaking. Maybe it'll be completely gone by tomorrow."

"Maybe."

"I'm done. Ready to go back to bed? Oh, hey, Pony."

"Her fever's breaking."

"I figured. Our sheets were soaked."

"Okay, can we stop talking about my bodily fluids?"

They shared a look. I get irritable when I'm sick.

"As you wish."

"Shut up..."

We went back to bed. The next three days were on and off. My fever came back a couple of times, but it wasn't bad.

By Christmas Eve I was fine. And I was happy. But, I kept going back to last Christmas Eve and tried to push it to the back of my mind telling myself that I was fine.

_

Soda POV

It'd been months since I woke up to a scream.

"Georgie! Georgie, wake up!"

She wouldn't. I'd never seen her not wake up. She woke up Pony and Darry, too.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Go get her sedative."

She never woke up, but she was sleep talking to us and we convinced her to take the medicine. After a few minutes she was sound asleep. We were all sitting up in the living room.

"I should've know. This would happen. This is the day it all went down."

"It feels so much longer then a year ago that I almost lost my best friend again..."

Poor Pony. Losing Johnny was hard. Now that he and Georgie were so close, I don't know if he could handle it all over again.

Darry brought us back to reality.

"She's here. She's fine. It's probably just been in the back of her mind all day. And she completely missed Christmas last year. Let's just make the best out of tomorrow."

The next day was great. We had a really good Christmas, especially based on last year's. We had spent the whole day looking for Georgie. We had her now. And we weren't letting her go. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: New Years

Georgie POV

I was glad I wasn't sick anymore. I was sick a lot, and now I wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. Darry made me an appointment with Dr. Matthews coming up later that week. I had seen more of that man than I would like to admit.

It was a pretty night for New Years Eve. I had decided to take a walk when it got dark. It was cold. I liked the cold. It reminded me of New York. The only other time in my life I ever felt safe was when we lived there. I was enjoying my walk until Tom's mustang pulled up beside me and the windows rolled down.

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

I kept walking, ignoring them. I wished that someone would've been home when I left. I would have never went walking by myself.

"I'm talking to you."

I turned around and started walking back towards the house. The car popped a u-turn and pulled up beside me again.

"Leave me alone. You're out of your territory."

"Anywhere you are _is_ my territory. Why don't you hop in? We can show you a good time."

I was about to say something when a voice spoke from behind me.

"Get out of here!"

The mustang was gone in a second.

"Thanks, Tim."

"Don't thank me. Your gang would kill me if I let anything happen to you. Come on, I'll walk you home."

I didn't particularly like Tim, but he was always nice to me. When we got to the house, Ponyboy and Two-bit were on the porch. That meant Tim would tell them what happened. Dammit... That meant they would be more protective, and they were just starting to loosen up.

"Hey, where ya been, Miss Trouble?"

"Hey, Two-bit."

"She was being followed by Socs."

Ponyboy gave me a look.

"Tom?"

I didn't say anything. Ponyboy just blew out a breath. Tim left after that.

"Soda's in the shower. We were about to go lookin' for you."

"I just wanted to take a walk and no one was home."

"I would've gone with ya, kid. I was at my house."

"I guess I didn't think about it."

Later, I was on the porch. It was almost midnight and I was starting to feel crowded in the house.

"Hey..."

"Dally...?"

I hadn't seen Dally in a while.

"How you doin', Bug?"

"I'm okay..."

He looked me up and down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.."

"Problems with you and Sodapop?"

I cracked a smile. Things were never better. I knew he knew that.

"What do you think?"

He fidgeted.

"I don't like it... I didn't know you moving here and being part of the gang would..."

He couldn't come up with words. I looked at him.

"You never thought I'd like one?"

"I don't think you just like him, anymore..."

"You know Soda, Dal. You know he would never hurt me."

"I can't protect you if he does."

Anger arose in me when he said that.

"You didn't... You... Ugh!"

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, Soda. It's fine."

He came up to me. We heard the guys counting down inside.

"I need to tell you something.."

"Shoot."

This time he was trying to tell me something with his eyes.

"I..."

"Tell me..."

"I love you..."

"3...2...1..."

I kissed him. You would think it would be one of those passionate kisses you see in movies. We had done our fair share of those. But, this wasn't one of those times. It was the best kiss I had ever gotten.

"I love you, too..."

Darry POV

Dr Matthews had examined her. We were just waiting.

"Alright, Darry, Georgie. This is what I've got. You're completely healthy."

"But, why do I keep getting sick?"

"I have my theories. I talked to your therapist..."

Georgie's eyes got wide. That made me curious.

"Don't worry. She couldn't tell me anything personal. But, she did say that you're really stressed."

That surprised me. I thought she was doing better.

"I'm not stressed."

"Maybe not about present things. I know some of your past, but she knows more. She wouldn't tell me, just that you refuse to tell the boys."

Her face paled.

"Darry. One thing I wanna suggest is hospital home bound for a month. It's like homeschooling, except you don't have to pay for it. I think it would do her some good just to be at home."

"But, I like school."

"It's just for a month. It would be for mental rest. I think that would be the best."

I agreed and Georgie pouted the whole way home.

"I'm gonna go crazy being cooped up in the house for a month."

"We need to try it..."

I wanted to ask about her past. I just knew this stress had something to do with her brother. But, I couldn't let her know I knew. That might make it worse.

"You won't have to have a babysitter this time, if that helps any."

"Not really, but nice try."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Secrets

Soda POV

Whatever secrets Georgie was keeping were starting to put a strain on us. Don't get me wrong, I loved her and wasn't going to break up with her, but it was really hard being with someone you knew nothing about before they were 16.

One night in particular, we had a really nasty fight after she had a nightmare where I opened my big mouth.

"Just leave me alone, Sodapop. I've told you before, I'll tell you when I'm ready to face it."

"You'll never be ready to face it, you're just going to have to!"

"Sodapop Curtis, I swear if you don't shut up and go back to sleep... At this rate, you'll wake up Ponyboy and Darry!"

"Too late for that..."

Ponyboy was at our door rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Ponyboy."

She walked out of the room. I followed her, and Pony followed me.

"No. These nightmares have got me worried. At least if I know what they're about, then maybe I can help!"

"It's nothing you could help with anyways!"

We were yelling by this point and Darry had come in but didn't say a word.

"How do you know that?!"

"I just know, okay!"

"You've tried to kill yourself twice! The secrets make me paranoid it's gonna happen, again!"

She froze and turned around.

"What did you say...?"

Crap. I wasn't suppose to know about the first time.

"What?"

She walked up to me slowly.

"You said I've tried to kill myself twice... How could you even know that...?"

That broke me.

"Dammit! What happened to your brother that was so damn bad that it's eating you alive?! That we can't help you with?! It's starting to eat me alive, too and I can't take much more of it before I'm done with you!"

She stared at me with tears in her eyes. I automatically regretted even starting this argument. Especially since I could never be done with her no matter how crazy she made me.

"Georgie, I..."

"I don't know how you found that out, but if you really think doing this is going to make me open up, you've got another thing coming..."

"I'm sorry... I just..."

"And if I'm a bad girlfriend, then why are you with me?"

"I never said..."

"You didn't have to..."

She walked down the hall and I heard our bedroom door slam shut.

"What brother?"

Pony looked confused. Darry sat him down.

"Ponyboy, apparently, she had a brother that died around two or three years ago. Before she moved here. When he died, she tried to kill herself."

Ponyboy looked hurt.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

I could tell he was hurt because he thought she had told us and not him.

"She didn't tell us. Dr. Matthews told me after she tried to kill herself a year ago. He was concerned since it happened twice within a year..."

He looked at me. The hurt gone, replaced with anger.

"Sodapop, I love you. I really do. But, I've always been a secretive person, so I know where she's coming from. Don't get me wrong, it kills me that she won't talk. But, I know that she will eventually. I didn't tell you guys everything about Windrixville for a long time, but I finally broke. She will, too. I swear, you better not hurt my best friend."

"What about your best friend hurting me?"

He sighed.

"If you keep this up, you'll push her away. That's not what she needs."

He didn't say another word. And Darry didn't either. They both went to bed, and I slept on the couch. Still mad at everybody. She was the one keeping secrets, why was I the bad guy, here?

The next morning, she never came out of our room. It was Saturday, so I didn't need to go in there until I needed to get ready for work. And I sent Ponyboy in there, instead.

"She's gone!"

I ran into our room to find out window open.

"Dammit!"

Where did she go this time?

_

Georgie POV

I was sitting in the park where Ponyboy was almost drowned. Why I had come here? I didn't know.

"Hey..."

"Hey, Johnny... Where's Dally?"

"He thought it'd be better if I came alone."

He sat next to me.

"This is the first time I've been back here since that night."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... Why haven't you told the gang about Dally...?"

"Like they'd believe me, anyway. It's been almost two years since I moved here. Plus, it doesn't matter. It never did."

"Yeah. It does."

"Johnny, they cared about Dally. I'm enough trouble without taking something else away from them."

"What have you taken away from them?"

"Their peace of mind, that's what. Even Dally used to say that trouble followed me around. I like to pretend I'm a strong, independent girl, but I rely on them for everything..."

"They depend on each other the same way. And they depend on you, too. You just don't see it. Ponyboy and Sodapop are a wreck right now."

"My best friend and my boyfriend. Who just happen to be brothers. And completely different. Ponyboy's easier to talk to, and that shouldn't be..."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I... Don't know..."

"It's because you don't wanna hurt Soda. You think if he knows all your problems that you're a burden. That's not true."

"I don't tell Pony everything about me..."

"No, and it's for the same reason. He didn't realize how much he cared for Dal until after he died. You don't wanna take that away. But, Georgie, you can't hide yours and Dally's relationship forever. It will eventually come out..."

"Georgie!"

"Steve?"

"Have you been here the whole time?"

He sat where Johnny had just been.

"Yeah... Don't worry. I wasn't out here all night or anything. Just since this morning..."

"Are you plannin' on going home?"

"I wasn't..."

"Georgie..."

"Fine..."

I climbed into Steve's car and we drove home in silence. Ponyboy was the only one home.

"Where were you?"

"At the park..."

He gave me a strange look, but didn't question me. I stayed in my room the rest of the day. I was laying down to go to bed when I heard the door creak open and felt the bed dip. For a few minutes, we just laid there. Then, there was an arm around me pulling me close.

"You're gonna have to give me warnings when you're gonna run off..."

"Then, you wouldn't let me go."

"That's the point..."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards him.

"Soda, I don't mean to make you mad..."

"I know... And I don't mean to be so pushy. I just wanna help."

"You do. More than you know... Just by being there for me."

And for the first time in a long time, I cried myself to sleep in his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One: Obsessed

Georgie POV

I was really starting to hate this hospital home bound thing. It was really dangerous to leave me alone with my thoughts, and I had been alone a lot. I even had went to work with Darry three times a week and helped him. At least it was almost over. Only a week left. The one good thing about hospital home bound was getting to sleep in on the mornings I didn't go with Darry. If you knew anything about me, it's that I was a night owl. I loved to stay awake at night and sleep during the day. Or just sleep in general.

One day when I had stayed home, I was sleeping soundly when a knock at the door woke me up. I dragged myself to the door. I only opened the first door, not the screen door. When I saw who it was, my eyes about bugged out of my head.

"Hello, Georgie. Long time no see."

He had a sinister smile on his face.

"What are you doing here, Daniel? How did you find out where I lived?"

"You've wrote letters to your Aunt. I found the address."

"What do you want...?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you."

"I'm... Yeah. That's not happening."

"You can't tell me you're still with Pepsi."

I glared.

"It's Sodapop. And yes, I am."

Hd pushed his way through the screen door. I backed into the wall.

"Stay away from me."

"I can't do that. You're coming with me."

I ran to the kitchen and he followed me. I heard the screen door open again. Had I slept all day?

"Georgie, we're home!"

I had forgot! It was a half day at school!

"Help!"

They ran in as fast as they could, but stopped when Daniel pulled out a heater and pointed it at Soda...

"You come with me, or he dies..."

I looked at him.

"Okay..."

"No, Georgie! You can't!"

"I have to. He'll kill you!"

"That's right. She loves me, now. You're a worthless hood."

"Let me tell you something, I will never love you."

His face fell.

"You're forcing me to do this. And killing Soda would only make me kill myself. Either way, I will never love you."

"I see..."

He looked at his gun, then looked at me.

"Fine. If I can't have you..."

He pointed the gun at me.

"Then, nobody can..."

I heard the shot, but didn't feel the blow. I opened my eyes to see Ponyboy lying in front of me with blood everywhere. Then, somewhere in there, he morphed into Dallas.

"NO!"

"Georgie!"

"I never wanted to see it! I never wanted to see you die!"

"Georgie! Wake up!"

I shot up so fast that it hurt my back. I looked over at Sodapop. He brushed a tear away from my face.

"Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know..."

He held me for a few minutes. After that, we walked outside. It was around noon.

"I walked in to you screaming. I thought someone was attacking you."

"That fits... I was attacked I. My dream."

"By who?"

The phone rang, I went inside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Daniel."

I started to get scared.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

My voice had cracked.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't answer.

"Did I do something?"

I hadn't heard from him since Thanksgiving, and the fact I had just had a dream about him killing Ponyboy/Dallas was scaring me.

"No. What is it?"

He sighed.

"I feel really bad about what happened between us. And I feel bad for I said to Sodapop. It's been bothering me."

"Yeah. It's been bothering me, too."

"I just really liked you. I thought you deserved better, but I realized you already had everything you needed."

"Thanks..."

"I met someone..."

"That's great, Daniel. I'm really happy for you."

"I had a dream about you last night. It wasn't good. So, I just knew I needed to apologize. It wasn't right what I did."

"Thanks for that."

"Maybe I'll see you around next time you visit your Aunt. And I promise, Sodapop or not, I'll behave."

"Sounds good."

"Well, this is the last phone call you will get from me. I'm sorry, again. For everything."

And with that, he hung up. I walked back outside.

"Who was that?"

"Daniel. Telling me he was sorry and that he wasn't calling anymore."

"But, he hasn't even called since we left in November. It's February."

"I know... I'm glad he did. That was what my dream was about."

I went on to tell him my dream, except for Ponyboy morphing into Dally.

"Wow. If your other nightmares are anything like that, I see why you wake up screaming."

"It depends."

We were silent for a moment.

"Are you okay? You look tired, but you've slept."

"Yeah... I'm okay."

I wasn't. Dally was showing up in my dreams every night, now. I didn't know how to make it stop.

Dally POV

"It's only a matter of time before she figures out your making her dreams do that, Dal."

"I know that. I'm just hoping she'll break before that happens."

I was worried about her. After the fight she had with Sodapop, she'd been shutting down.

"She's got to talk about your death with someone other than that dang therapist who doesn't care."

"I know."

"I think that's when she'll break..."

"Me, too. And I hope it's, soon... Or she won't be able to handle anything anymore..."

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know things about Dally and Georgie seem confusing, but the next few chapters will fill in holes that I've left open. You'll find out everything about them. I never originally intended for Dally and Johnny to be a part of this, or for Georgie to be Dally's sister. This story took a complete u-turn early on. It's not anything like I originally thought it would be when I wrote the first chapter, but I think it turned out better. I'll try to update today or tomorrow!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two: Rumble

Darry POV

Tom and his crew had called a rumble. We didn't know why, but we decided not to tell Georgie. She would never want us to do it.

Soda got one of her friends from school to take her to the movies that night. We had called Tim, and some others. We needed all the help we could get.

We were at the lot when all the cars pulled up. Tom came up front, and I expected him to approach me, but he approached Sodapop.

"This ends now, greaser."

"What does?"

"This is to settle who gets Georgie. Greaser's have been making sure I can't go near her. If I win, I can talk to her whenever I want. You win, I'll leave her, and your crew, alone."

That's what this rumble was about? Georgie?

"She'd never agree to it."

"She will. She'll get to know me, and you will go back to being what you are. White trash."

I was about to tell Soda to drop it and leave, but he didn't give me the chance.

"Say when."

"When."

And with that, Soda threw the first punch. The rumble was on...

Georgie POV

I got home, and no one was there. Julie took the long way home, which I thought was strange. I sat at home for an hour. I started to get worried, so I went looking. When I got closer to the lot, I heard yelling. I ran, and I saw a rumble. I scanned the crowd. The first person I recognized was Ponyboy. He was getting beaten by three Soc's. I ran up to them.

"Stop!"

One turned back and almost punched me until he saw who I was. He backed away, and I pulled the other two off of him.

"What the hell are you doing, Ponyboy?"

He just moaned in response. I helped him to the side and scanned the crowd some more. Ponyboy tapped me on the shoulder and pointed. There was Sodapop and Tom.

I ran over and pushed Tom away from Soda.

"EVERYBODY STOP!"

I screamed it so loud, that everyone did.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!"

Tom looked at me.

"We were fightin' over you! I called the rumble. If Soc's won, I didn't have to leave you alone anymore!"

I groaned and looked at Sodapop putting my finger in his chest.

"You should've backed out once you found out what this rumble was about! I'm very disappointed in you, Sodapop Curtis!"

"He made me mad! I didn't like the way..."

I glared. He shut up. I turned to Tom, doing the same thing to him I had done to Soda.

"And _you_! Whether you would've won this or not, get it through your thick skull that I will _never_ be with you!"

"You would if he wasn't in the way!"

"No! I wouldn't! You're scum! One of the worst human beings I've ever met! If you don't remember, you tried to rape me when I first moved here!"

He looked sheepish. I think he for got about that.

"Soda and I have been dating for months and haven't even had sex! This rumble was a waste of time! You're both losers, because right now I hate both of you! Tom, if you don't leave me alone, I will get the fuzz involved, and Sodapop, if you ever do anything like this again, then I will consider my options. Now, everybody clear out before I call the fuzz myself!"

Everyone started to disperse. I grabbed Soda by the ear and dragged him to Ponyboy.

"Ow!"

"Help him get home. I'll go ahead and get everything ready."

Soda POV

I had an arm underneath Pony's helping him along. The kid would do great in a rumble of he wasn't always ganged up on.

"I think you're in trouble."

I was too pissed to roll my eyes.

"You think?"

"How're you gonna get out of this one?"

"I don't know, anymore. I'm always in trouble."

"I hear that's what love does to you."

"If you weren't beat up already, you would get it..."

"Yeah, right."

When we got home, the rest of the gang was already there, looking just as sheepish as I was. She looked up from nursing Two-bit's hand, went back to what she was doing, then looked at Ponyboy.

"Sit on the couch, Pony. I'll be right back."

I followed her into the kitchen.

"Can we talk? In private?"

"I need to take care of Ponyboy."

"It'll only take a second..."

She huffed and went towards our bedroom.

"I'll be right back, Pony!"

I followed her like a dog caught with my tail between my legs. I shut the door, but she wouldn't look at me.

"I'm sorry..."

"Yeah. I'm sure you're sorry. You look like crap."

"That's not why I'm sorry... I would get beat up a thousand times for you."

Her face softened and she looked at me for the first time since we came into the room.

"When he told me why he called the rumble, I just thought that I could finally end this... I thought I could get him to leave you alone."

She sighed and sat on the bed. I sat next to her.

"Protecting me is one thing, but putting yourself in danger is another. What if he'd pulled out a blade? I saw one in his back pocket... You realize that's a huge possibility, right?"

I cursed under my breath.

"I didn't even think to make sure it was skin against skin..."

"Exactly. You get on to me for not thinking. It's my turn to get on to you. You could have really been hurt. Maybe killed. Then where would I be?"

"Now you know how I feel every time you run off..."

She let out a shaky breath. I put my arms around her.

"I guess we both have things to work on."

"And we will. Together."

She started examining my face.

"I'm fine. Compared to Pony, I'm as bad as I was that day you got mad at your Aunt."

She chuckled.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again."

"I promise..."

Georgie POV

Everyone else had gone out on the porch. I was still patching up Ponyboy.

"How are you, champ?"

"Lousy. I was worse after the last rumble, though."

"How bad?"

"Real bad. I don't even remember passing out when Dally died."

I tensed up, but kept going. It was getting harder and harder to hear about Dally.

"At least you're not as bad this time."

"Are you okay?"

I guess I sounded angry.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Anyway, that was the night I figured out that Dally did care."

"Dally didn't care..."

"I know you've heard all the stories. Yeah, he was mean and tuff, but he did care."

"He didn't care."

I was getting pissed.

"You never met him..."

"Yeah. You never met me."

I whirled around to see Dally standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Georgie?"

I whispered.

"You didn't care..."

"I guess you're right. I never cared about Johnny, about the gang... About you..."

I started breathing hard. I wasn't having a panic attack. I was getting pissed.

"Georgie?!"

By this time, I heard the guys coming in to see what was up.

"Go get her sedative!"

"You better do something. They're getting your sedative. If you let them give you that, then you can't tell them how much I didn't care."

I covered my ears and shut my eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Georgie, take this."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and yanked myself away. Looking at all of them like they were crazy.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Pony looked scared. That's the only person I could see. Because he brought up Dallas in the first place.

"He didn't care... He never cared! Not about anyone!"

Now, Pony looked pissed.

"Who's she talkin' about?"

"She's talking about Dally."

Pony turned to look at me.

"You didn't even know him! You wouldn't know if he cared or not!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't know if I cared or not. You never knew me. Remember? You're not my sister or anything."

"SHUT UP!"

Pony glared at me.

"Don't tell me to shut up! And why the hell does it matter to you whether Dallas cared or not?!"

"Yeah. Why does it matter whether I cared or not?"

I looked around and found the closest thing to me. It was a candle. I picked it up and threw it against the wall. I repeated this a couple more times with whatever I could get my hands on. By this time, even Pony looked scared!

"I'm about to call an ambulance!"

"No! You will not call an ambulance! I wish everyone would just shut up about Dallas Winston! He didn't care about anybody! Not himself, not you, not even me!"

"What're you talkin' about...?"

They all looked at me as if I'd grown a new head. I went back to throwing things. That's when it all came out. I was throwing things at Dally. He was standing against the wall, and nothing was hitting him.

"You were suppose to protect me! You were suppose to be there for me! You said you would never leave me!"

The gang was just letting me throw my tantrum. I saw Darry's hand on the phone ready to call 911 at any moment.

"You ruined everything! You let me go when I had to leave New York and you never tried to get me! What was I suppose to do?! You were gone! I never saw you again, then you get yourself killed because you supposedly care! If you'd cared you would've been there! A brother is suppose to be there for his sister!"

Soda grabbed me. I started punching him in the chest saying random things, but he never let me go.

"Let me go! He didn't care! Why didn't he care?! Why?! Why didn't he... Care about me...?"

I sank to the floor, absolutely sobbing.

"Georgie, was Dallas... Your brother?"

"You remember when I said I wouldn't tell you my middle name?"

"Yeah..."

"My name is Georgie Dallas Smith..."

Ponyboy came over to me.

"Dally was your brother? I don't believe this..."

"I knew you wouldn't belie..."

"I believe you. It's a figure of speech..."

After what seemed like an eternity, I just laid in Soda's arms, exhausted. I guess Darry could sense that.

"Sodapop, take her to bed."

Soda helped me up and took me to the room. I changed and got into bed. He didn't, but he knelt down beside me. I thought he was gonna be mad at me.

"We've been talking about Dally like we had a right to grieve."

I tried to stop him.

"No... We'll talk tomorrow. You go to sleep."

Soda POV

I walked back in the living room, feeling completely drained.

"This is crazy..."

"It all makes sense..."

I looked at Darry.

"What're you talking about?"

"Her mom said they moved here because this place was special."

We had a long day ahead of us...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three: Beginning

Dally POV

"You were kinda harsh, Dally."

"I had to be. I didn't mean it, but I had to push her."

"It got her to break. She's gonna have to spill, now."

"Yeah. I just hope _I'm_ ready to hear what she has to say."

Georgie POV

I woke up in the middle of the night crying. I didn't usually do that. Screaming was usually what I did.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I got you."

"I'm sorry..."

"For crying?"

I sat up.

"I thought I..."

"Told us about Dallas?"

Crap it wasn't a dream.

"Hey, it's okay."

He sat up next to me.

"I don't wanna sleep... I can't... I'm sorry I woke you up."

At that moment, Ponyboy opened the door.

"You didn't wake anyone up. None of us are asleep."

I got up and wrapped my arms around myself. Soda was up and walked to the door.

"I'm hungry. Are you guys?"

Pony nodded. Food was the farthest thing from my mind. When we walked into the kitchen I saw Two-bit, Steve, and Darry awake in the living room cleaning up the mess I made. I walked in and started to help.

"Don't, kiddo."

"But, I made the mess..."

"We got it. You sit down."

"What time did I lay down?"

"Around 1:00."

"What time is it, now?"

"2:30."

I sighed and continued cleaning. I couldn't believe that I'd lost it. I couldn't even look anyone in the eye. By the time everything was cleaned up, we were all sitting in the living room. I was sitting on the floor against the wall by myself. It was quiet for a long time. Soda finally spoke up.

"Georgie?"

"Yeah...?"

"Are you ready...?"

I sat there for a minute. And I finally nodded.

"Alright. The one thing I ask is that you don't interrupt. Some things won't make sense until another part comes up."

"You got it."

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest.

"When I was little, I had the perfect life. My daddy had a good job and my mom stayed home with me. We were the perfect family. I got anything I ever wanted. I had them wrapped around my finger. I was definitely a daddy's girl. He was my world..."

The group gave me sympathetic looks.

"I was around ten when things changed. My dad started acting weird towards me. I was confused. I didn't understand. Then, one night, he came into my room..."

I didn't continue. They got the picture.

"My dad became obsessed. For the next three years, he couldn't hold down a job. It only got worse as I got older. We had moved five times. Around the time I turned thirteen, my mom told me we were moving to New York. She said there was a certain reason, and that I would find out when we got there..."

I went on to tell them all about living in New York.

*flashback*

This flat was horrible. It smelled, and it looked bad.

"Georgie, get all your boxes out of the living room. We have guests coming!"

Great... Guests... About an hour later, I was lying in my new room, which was practically the size of a walk-in closet, when my mom came and got me.

"Georgie, our guests are here. Come on out!"

I trudged my way out. There was a man, who looked like he was drunk, and a boy who looked a little bit older than me, and kind of scary. The man shook my hand and the boy nodded. We ate dinner, then went to the living room.

"Georgie. This is Matthew and Dallas Winston."

I was confused.

"You were named after Dallas."

He looked even more confused than I did. My dad looked pissed.

"I have a confession to make to you two... So does Matthew."

"And that would be...?"

"Well, when me and your father first got married, Georgie, I met Matthew. I made some mistakes with him and became pregnant."

My dad spoke up, then.

"I knew it wasn't mine, so I wanted her to get an abortion."

"But, I refused and Matthew took Dallas..."

"So, she's my sister... And you're my mom...?"

"Yes, Dallas. This is your sister. And I am your mom."

No one else could tell, but Dallas was mad. She just kept talking about how sorry she was and stuff. Later, my mom told me to show him around the flat. When we got to my room, I shut the door.

"You're mad."

He gave me a look.

"Observant little punk, aren't ya?"

"I guess..."

"How old are you, eleven?"

I glared.

"I'm thirteen."

"Hmmm. Fifteen. You can't tell me you're not mad."

"I'm mad that I didn't know I had a brother. But, I had both my parents..."

Dallas didn't say anything else. For the next few weeks, he came over once a week for dinner, but it was to get to know mom. Not me.

One night, I had finally had it. I left the flat. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't even scared and we lived in a bad neighborhood. I just wanted out. I had been gone about two hours, so it was probably around midnight. I heard a voice from behind me.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

I was pulled back by my hood.

"Dallas?"

"I asked you a question!"

I was getting pissed.

"None of your damn business."

"It is my... Wait, have you been cryin'?"

I quickly wiped my tears away. He looked flustered.

"Do you know how stupid it is for a thirteen year old to walk around this neighborhood in daylight? And It's midnight!"

"Why is a fifteen year old?!"

"I know people. You don't. Go home."

"No. I could care less if something happens to me..."

"What the hell? Are you crazy?"

I started to walk away. I heard him sigh and he ran to catch up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on."

"No! I'm not going home!"

"I'm taking you to my place, calm down!"

"Won't your dad get mad?"

"He's not home. Come on."

Their place didn't look much better than ours. I went home the next morning before he woke up. The next couple of weeks, I would go there at night, and go home during the day. His dad didn't care, he was barely there. Me and Dallas never talked. Never even said hi to each other. I would walk in, he would go to his room, and I would sleep on the couch.

One night, I couldn't go. I couldn't get out of the house. My dad caught on to what I was doing and made sure to come into my room before I left. He did that for three days.

I was miserable. When I was staying with Dallas, it was the first time it hadn't happened in three years.

Dallas had called me, but I told him everything was okay. And I didn't show any signs when he came to dinner that week. But, one night, I finally fought back and ran out of the flat. I could feel the bruise on my back forming. He had hit me for the first time. I had never fought back before.

When I got to Dallas's, I grabbed the key under the mat and got in there as fast as I could, afraid that my dad would be following me. No one was home. I just slid down the wall and cried. A few minutes later, I heard the door open. Dallas came in and saw me.

"Georgie?"

"I'm fine!"

My breathing was hard. I felt dizzy. He knelt beside me.

"Hey, hey, cool it! If you keep doing that, you'll pass out."

When he patted me on the back, I let out a pained sound.

"Something wrong with your back?"

"I... Um... Fell and hit it on the corner of the coffee table at home."

He lifted my shirt to look at it.

"Jeeze, kid. That doesn't look like you hit it on a coffee table."

"Well, that's what happened!"

He went and got an ice pack.

"What's wrong, kid? Something's up."

"I just... I just don't wanna live at home, anymore..."

"Why not?"

"I just don't..."

"Okay. Then, don't."

"Huh?"

He got up, and went to his room. When he came out, he told me he'd be back later. When he walked in, he had a suitcase.

"What's that?"

"Your stuff. I called mom. Told her you weren't going home. She said okay and told me to come get your stuff."

I had a feeling this was going to be interesting...

*end flashback*

"I don't think I can talk about anymore right now... I'm tired..."

Ponyboy looked at me.

"Damn. Well, you told us a lot."

"Yeah... You did. Come on, let's go to bed..."

Steve laid out on the couch, Two-bit went with Ponyboy, and Darry went to his room.

I laid down and curled into Soda's side. I wanted to cry, but nothing would come out. I was too exhausted from talking about stuff I had tried to block out.

"You did great..."

"Thanks..."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four: Cry

Dally POV

"She's exhausted."

"Can you blame her?"

"No. I can't."

"So, you didn't know about her until you were fifteen."

"No. I didn't. But, I was more focused on mom. I never had a mom, and she was nice. She would've kept me if David had let her."

_

Georgie POV

I woke up the next day late. I figured everyone would be gone, but I felt an arm around me. It was Ponyboy.

"Hey. Wake up."

He stirred and rubbed his eyes. I looked at the clock. It was 2:00.

"Why aren't you at school?"

""You really think we would leave you alone, today?"

I guess my track record was pretty bad.

"I wasn't thinking of doing anything. I'm too drained..."

I still wanted sleep. But, my body was ready to get up. I walked on the porch for a smoke.

"Darry called, earlier."

"Yeah...?"

It's April. There's only one month of school left. I guess Darry told Dr. Matthews about last night... You're on hospital homebound for the rest of the year."

"Great... I can't go back until September. What are you gonna do? You can't stay home everyday. You'll fail."

"Dr. Matthews told the school that you can't be home alone... So, I'm basically on hospital homebound, too..."

I groaned. I knew how much Ponyboy liked school.

"I'm sorry, Pone..."

"Don't be. Soda will be mad when he finds out. Darry said that Soda wouldn't do his work if he stayed home."

I smiled. Darry was right. Soda would fail if it were him.

"Well, I guess that means we can sleep in every day."

"Yeah. You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Come on. You gotta eat. Let's go to the Dingo."

We got dressed and went to the Dingo. We were there around the time school got out, so I saw a couple of my friends. It was nice. Then, Tom and his crew walked in.

"What're they doing here? This isn't Soc territory."

They walked over to us.

"Hey. Why aren't you in school, anymore?"

"None of your business, Tom."

"I'm just making sure it's not cause of me."

"It's not you. Trust me. It's doctors orders."

He nodded.

"You sick?"

"I guess you could say that."

"She ain't sick. It's for personal reasons, okay?"

Ponyboy was getting frustrated, but he said it in a nice way.

"Okay..."

He didn't move.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded, but Pony had other ideas...

"I don't think so."

"Pony..."

"He's tried to hurt you. What makes you think he won't do it again?"

He had a point.

"Okay. Let him sit here, and you can go stand by the door. There's no other way out."

Ponyboy thought about it for a minute and got up. Tom slid to where Pony had been.

"That day... Back when you first moved here. We should have never done that to you... I had forgot about it."

"I sure didn't..."

"I see that. I was Bob's friend... They took him from me. I wanted to take something from them. That very first day, we were just trying to give you a hard time, but when I saw you walking with Ponyboy... I don't know. Something in me snapped."

"You know that day we weren't even friends, yet. He just saw you following me and wanted to help."

"I didn't know that... It just hurt. Him and that other kid killed Bob."

"The other kid's name is Johnny. And they would've killed Ponyboy. Is that any different?"

"I used to think so. I thought a greaser deserved to die. I grew up on hating them. It was just second nature."

"That's not an excuse. Unless someone gave you a reason, you shouldn't hate anybody."

"Yeah. I see that, now. I just wanted you to have something that they wanted. It was wrong."

"Yeah. It was."

"I'm not gonna mess with you no more. Or your gang."

"Thanks."

He nodded and got up. Ponyboy came back over.

"Okay?"

"Yeah... Everything okay."

We left and started walking home. Ponyboy was quiet. More quiet than he usually was. I stopped.

"Okay. I can't take this. What's wrong, Pony?"

"Huh? Nothing's wrong."

"Okay. I'm not dumb. I know you pretty well. You're a quiet kid, but not with me. Now, spill."

He sat against the wall of a building. I sat in front of him.

"I was just thinking about last night. I was so mad at you when you said Dally didn't care. I was thinking you were crazy because you didn't know him. But, then I find out you know him better than anyone."

"I don't... No one could completely say they know Dallas Winston. He held a lot in."

"Like brother like sister."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Considering the fact that I didn't know you had a brother until a few weeks ago and that I found out it was Dally last night? Yeah. You're that bad."

He smiled, but I didn't.

"I was basically taught to keep things to myself. First by my parents, then by Dally. Well, in different ways..."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents taught me to keep secrets. Dally taught, well, tried to teach me not to care. To watch out for myself and no one else."

"You didn't listen."

"I didn't. Because that was one thing he had wrong. You do need to watch out for people."

"Well, yeah. But I didn't mean that. I mean you don't watch out for yourself. At all. You get yourself in trouble. Why do you do that?"

"Yeah. Why do you do that?"

Dally was on the other side of me.

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah. The truth. I sighed.

"Bad things have always happened to me. I expect it, anymore. And, I guess I keep thinking if I let something bad happen to me, that it will be the last time."

"You mean..."

"Yeah..."

"I basically don't care if anything happens to me or not. I don't wanna be here anymore. I'm trouble even when I do watch out for myself..."

"Don't do that. Don't go numb on me."

"I'll cry if I'm not numb."

"Cry. Scream. Throw things. You've gotta feel."

_

Pony POV

When we got home, I gave her a sedative. She went right to sleep. Sodapop got home around five and I told him about our conversation.

"Damn... Dally didn't teach her anything. He gave her a complex..."

"Big word, Soda."

"Shut up. He made her confused."

"How?"

"She thinks she cares too much about other people. And because of what Dally told her, she doesn't care about herself. Either way is extreme. She thinks you have to care for one or the other. That you can't care for both... Especially after he got himself killed because of Johnny..."

"Shit..."

We told Darry when he got home. He decided to call Dr. Matthews. He came to our house and we told him everything we knew so far.

"I remember Dallas Winston. I would've never thought that they came from the same mother..."

Darry spoke next.

"They both had screwed up lives. Now, her head is screwed up."

"Dally's was, too... No one thought he cared... I guess he cared too much."

I couldn't help but say it. The more I thought about it, the more in common they were. Sodapop understood.

"You're right, Pony. They're more alike than I'd like to admit..."

Dr. Matthews suggested that someone be home at all times. That she shouldn't be alone. And he told us to get as much info out of her as we could. The more she talked, the better she'd get.

That was all I was hoping for. I couldn't lose two best friends in my life. I just couldn't... 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five: Last Chance

Georgie POV

It's been a week since I told the boys about Dallas. I hadn't finished the story, but they didn't push for it. Since then, they've been walking on eggshells. I can't stand it. And I'm never alone. But, I think it's because of what I told Ponyboy. The only alone time I get is when I'm doing my homework in Ponyboy's room. I was more depressed then I'd ever been. It wouldn't take much to push me over the edge.

"Hi."

"Dammit, Dallas! This is the only alone time I get. You're gonna take that away, too?"

I got up and went to the window.

"Alright, listen. You're starting to really get on my nerves."

I turned around slowly. Was he serious?

"Really? Because it's _totally_ not getting on my nerves that my dead brother keeps on bothering me. Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Cause I don't have to!"

"You never change. Even death hasn't changed you."

"Being dead isn't much different than being alive. So, no. I haven't changed."

"Then leave me alone. You did it before, you can do it again."

"I wrote you and called you every week."

"I never saw you again. The letters and phone calls weren't enough!"

"Why do you care?! We didn't even know each other a year when you moved."

I teared up. He looked guilty. I opened the window and climbed out. I started walking. He was next to me.

"I felt safe with you. I loved you more than anyone. And I thought you loved me, too."

"You think I don't?"

I stopped on the sidewalk.

"When you got yourself killed, that proved you didn't. You only loved Johnny."

"That's not true!"

"Yes. It is. You were only thinking of yourself when you did that. Your letters and calls kept me going. You didn't think about that."

"Okay, I'll admit it. I wasn't thinking when I made that decision. But, you _were_ on my mind when I was dying."

"And you'll be on mine..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm doing what you did. Only thinking of myself. I can't go on like this."

And with that, I ran into the street, and my world went dark with a bang...

Steve POV

Me and Two-bit were watching her that day. We thought she was in Pony's room. We heard a bang outside. Someone had hit something. We ran out on the porch the see a woman getting out of their car and screaming for someone to call 911. I ran over.

"What happened, ma'am?"

"This girl ran out in front of me. She must not have seen me! I can't look!"

I didn't really wanna look, but I had to see if the girl was alive. I walked to the front of the car.

"GEORGIE!"

I felt for a pulse, but didn't feel one. I knew a little bit of CPR and started doing it.

"You can't die on me, Georgie. Think of the gang. We couldn't get over it. Think of us. Think of Ponyboy. Think of Sodapop... Oh gosh, don't die on him. If you love him at all, fight for him..."

I heard her take in a shaky breath and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. I looked up to see Two-bit standing there with tears in his eyes.

"If it weren't for Soda, she would've gave up."

He was right. I believed that me reminding her of Sodapop made her want to live.

"Yeah. I know..."

We heard the sirens a few moments later. They believed she didn't see the car because a car was parked on the side of the road. I hoped they were right.

"You saved her life, son."

When the police officer walked away, I whispered to myself.

"No. Sodapop did."

Georgie POV

I opened my eyes, and I was heading towards a light. I faintly heard someone in the background.

"Think of the gang. We couldn't get over it. Think of us."

It was Steve. Couldn't get over what? I started trying to turn from the light. I wanted to go to Steve, but it just kept getting closer.

"Think of Ponyboy."

I really started fighting to turn around. But the light was still getting closer.

"Think of Sodapop... Oh, gosh, don't die on him. If you love him at all, fight for him..."

I was dying? Oh my gosh, I was dying. I didn't think about the gang, and now I was dying. Ponyboy... Sodapop... I used all my might but couldn't turn. I was almost to the light when I was yanked away and thrown on the ground.

"Dally?"

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

He was kneeled over catching his breath.

"I almost didn't get to you in time!"

"Where am I?"

"I don't know how to explain where you are, but you're not dead, thankfully. It's kind of like a limbo place."

"I... I... I don't even know if I meant to..."

"You did, but you regret it..."

"I can't believe I..."

"Yeah. I know the feeling, but it was too late for me."

"Is it for me...?"

"I hope not..."

Soda POV

I was at the DX when Two-bit ran in and told me what happened. We ran to his car and got to the hospital as fast as we could. Darry was already there. They called him at work. He went and talked to Dr. Matthews. He was gone a long time. We he came back, he didn't look good.

"What did he say?"

"She's in critical condition. Most of her ribs are broken, she was bleeding internally, had a collapsed lung, both of her legs are broken, and one arm. She just got out of surgery for the bleeding... He said she's lucky her back didn't break..."

He sat down. Then, a thought occurred to me.

"How are we gonna tell Ponyboy..."

"I don't know. Steve went to get him. I told him not to tell him what happened."

"Why did she leave the house in the first place?"

"Don't know. She told the boys that she was doing her homework."

"It just doesn't make sense."

"They said it was an accident. That she didn't see the car because of another car."

I didn't tell Darry, but I didn't believe that. I think she saw that car, especially after what Ponyboy told us. It tore me apart.

Pony POV

I ran out of the hospital. I couldn't handle it. If she died, I would be done. Steve ran after me.

"Ponyboy!"

I stopped and punched the wall of the hospital.

"I can't take this! Darry thinks it was an accident! That was no accident! Dammit, she can't die! She can't!"

I was sobbing. Steve put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, Ponyboy. I know..."

I finally went back in after I calmed down. Darry insisted I get my hand checked out. After my hand was wrapped, I needed to check on Sodapop. He was outside smoking.

"Hey, Sodapop..."

"Hey, Pony..."

"Come here."

He cried in my arms. I hadn't seen Soda really cry since that night he ran. He didn't even cry like this when Sandy died...

After what seemed like forever, they finally let me, Soda, and Darry see her. She looked awful... I think seeing the breathing tube was the worst thing. Knowing it was breathing for her and she wasn't breathing on her own.

Georgie POV

It'd been two weeks, and I was still in this limbo. Dally and Johnny were with me, but I was wanting to just go home...

"What's up, Bug?"

"Just want all of this to be over."

He sat down next to me.

"Fight."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to really wanna go home. And I mean really. If not, you'll be here until your body gives out. Fight it. Want it."

I closed my eyes. Just wanting to go home. I wanted the gang. I wanted Darry and Ponyboy. I wanted Sodapop...

"Hey, Georgie. It's me."

I opened my eyes and looked at Dally.

"You're doing it. You're fighting."

"Ponyboy's going back to school. There's only two weeks left, but he's doing really well. Darry's at work. My boss is letting me take some time off. I wouldn't be much help, anyways..."

"Keep fighting... You're almost there."

The world around me started to disappear. I kept hoping to be there. With Sodapop...

"You gotta come back so we can do everything we've talked about. We gotta see Broadway. That's what you want more than anything... You... You can't leave me... Please... Please come back to me..."

I started feeling pain everywhere. The world around me started appearing again.

"No, Stop! Fight it!"

"It hurts, Dally! It hurts!"

"What's worse? The pain that will only last a little while, or the pain of never seeing Soda again. Come on, Bug... Fight it..."

The world started disappearing again.

"Georgie...?"

It was dark. My eyes felt heavy, and I was in so much pain. I opened my eyes slowly...

Soda POV

I was talking to her like I did everyday. I had just said something, when I saw her fingers move.

"Georgie...?"

Nothing happened for a minute, then her eyes opened.

"Georgie!"

I got up and grabbed her hand. She looked at me, and started tearing up. I ran out the door yelling for a nurse. When the nurse came in, she started examining her.

"Georgie. I want you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Understand?"

One blink.

"Good girl. Now. Are you in any pain?"

She blinked again. The woman pushed her pain button.

"Okay. That should help. Are you uncomfortable?"

She blinked again and brought her hand to her mouth, the nurse put it back down.

"I'll go get the doctor."

Dr. Matthews came in a few minutes later and checked her oxygen.

"Okay. It looks like you can probably breath on your own. I'm gonna take out the tube. It might be uncomfortable, but only for a second. Okay. I want you to try and cough. It will make it easier."

She coughed and he pulled out the tube.

"Th...thirsty..."

He was prepared. He already had water. She drank it down quickly.

"Easy. Now, you got into an accident, and you're pretty banged up. You got hit by a car. But, you're lung is better and the surgery on your stomach worked and is healing nicely. You'll be in a wheelchair for about eight weeks, but you'll be okay."

He said a few more things and left the room. Georgie hadn't talked except for when she was thirsty. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Was it an accident...?

She didn't say anything for a minute.

"No... It wasn't."

Her voice was hoarse.

"Why...?"

"Thinking about Dally... How he didn't think of anyone but himself when he got himself killed. I decided to do the same... But, as soon as I did it, I thought of you... I fought... I won't do that again. And this time, I mean it..."

"How do I know that?"

"Next time, it could be my funeral. This is my last chance, and I don't intend on messing it up. I've been lucky... I've been pushing it... I'm not gonna do that anymore."

She looked at me for the first time.

"I'm not Dallas Winston. I don't wanna be where I don't care... Because I do... Especially about you..."

I hugged her. She was finally making sense. Darry and Ponyboy were very happy to see her awake. We really didn't know if she'd make it. A few days later, we took her home. She seemed so happy to be home. I saw a certain sparkle in her eyes. This was her last chance, and she was gonna make the most of it.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six: New York

Darry POV

She'd been home about a week, and it was funny to see how flustered she got. She didn't do well in a wheelchair. She was like Soda, she couldn't sit still. It was driving her crazy. Especially since she could only use one arm.

She didn't feel comfortable with any of us giving her a bath, so her friend Julie said she would help her with that everyday.

One day I walked in the living room to see her trying to get out on the porch.

"Why won't this thing go?!"

I chuckled and pushed her out the door. She pouted.

"Oh, come one. Only six more weeks of a wheelchair."

"Yeah. And while everyone else is at the pond having fun, I'm here. Stuck in this house because I'm an idiot."

"You're not a idiot. Can't help that you didn't see the car."

She sighed.

"Sodapop never told you, did he? That explains why I was sent home so soon..."

"What're you talking about?"

"It wasn't an accident, Dar..."

I was shocked. How did I miss this?

"You did it on purpose?"

She nodded. I sat down. She told me what she had told Soda. That she was crazy and would never do if again.

"I should really call Dr. Matthews..."

"What if he sends me away to get 'better'? I'm better than I've ever been."

I eyed her up and down. She rolled her eyes.

"I meant emotionally. Not physically."

"You're not like Dallas. You know that, right?"

"I guess so. But, I looked up to him."

"I know this sounds mean, but why?"

She smirked.

"Why did anybody? He was respected. You tend to automatically look up to someone you respect."

I could see where she was coming from. It took a lot for me to convince Ponyboy not to look up to him after he died.

"I won't call him right now. But, if you show any signs..."

"Feel free. I never wanna feel like that again."

Around that time, we could hear all the guys in the distance heading towards the house. We went on inside, and a few minutes later they all came trampling in.

"Don't get anything wet!"

Georgie POV

After all the boys dried off, Darry and Steve helped me on the couch. I assumed Two-bit and Steve were staying the night since it was getting late. Soda came and sat next to me.

"When are you gonna finish your story?"

I thought about it did a minute.

"Whenever you want me to."

"How about now?"

I nodded.

"Hey, everybody! She's gonna tell us the story!"

Everybody settled in the living room.

"Well, where did we leave off?"

"You had just moved in with Dally."

"That's right. So, he brought my stuff, and the first few days were really rough..."

*flashback*

I'd been living with Dallas almost a week. We didn't talk. We didn't acknowledge each other at all. We didn't even walk to school together, and we went to the same one.

I did pick up that he was a bad kid. He was always getting in trouble. One day, I had gotten home from school and he never came home. That wasn't uncommon. Sometimes he didn't at all. His dad never really did either, but at least when he did he said hi to me.

The phone started ringing. I didn't usually answer it, but for some reason that day I did.

"Hello?"

"Georgie! I need you to go to my room, get the money from my box under my bed, and come get me!"

"Dallas? Where are you?"

"Jail! Now, hurry!"

He hung up. I was pissed. What had he done? I got to the jail and walked in.

"Um, I'm here to get Dallas Winston?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm his sister."

"He really has a sister? I thought he was fibbing."

"Yeah. I wish he was..."

The guy chuckled.

"$50.00 bail to get him out."

I counted out the money and gave it to him. He smiled and took me back to the cells. We got to one and Dallas looked up at me smiling. I glared.

"Dallas, let's go, son. You got bailed."

"Thanks, Larry."

"Yeah, yeah. Leave before your mouth gets you put right back in."

We walked out and started walking home.

"What the hell did you do, Dallas?"

"I slashed this guy's tires. He'd been bugging me."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're an idiot... Why'd you call me, anyway?"

"Can't call my old man. Don't know where he is. Plus, he wouldn't bail me out, anyways."

"You weren't at school today."

"Yeah. I got suspended this morning I'm out the rest of the week."

We were quiet for a while. When we got home, he did something I'd never seen him do. He was cooking.

"Come and eat!"

We were eating in silence. I was looking at him. Ever since he mentioned his dad, he looked different.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at me.

"Nothing."

"Yeah. There is. I'm not stupid, I can see it. What gives, Dally?"

"Dally...?"

I don't know why I said it, it just slipped out. I thought for a second he was mad, until a smug smile appeared on his face.

"I like it. Dally."

"Seriously, though. There's something bugging you. What's wrong?"

"Jeeze, you are so nosy. You're like a bug in the room. Always watching!"

"I guess I'm observant."

"So, what have you _observed_ , Bug?"

"You just had a different look about you after you mentioned your old man, that's all... And don't call me Bug!"

He glared at me.

"You gave me a nickname, I have you one. And keep your nose outa my business."

"Don't call me to bail you out, and I won't be in your business, _Dally_."

"Whatever you say, _Bug_."

I glared and slammed my fork down. I walked to the living room and laid down on the couch.

The next day at school, I had a really bad headache. I decided to ditch and go home. I fell asleep on the couch and was woken up by the sound of Dallas coming in the door. He slammed it, it hurt my head.

"Can you _not_ slam the door, please?"

My voice came out weird. Was I crying?

"Georgie? What are you doing here?"

I just waved my hand. His voice hurt my head. He walked over, then felt my head.

"You're warm. What's wrong?"

I pointed to my head. He brought me an ice pack. I fell back asleep. When I woke up later, I was confused because I wasn't on the couch. I looked around and realized I was in Dallas' room. My head still hurt, just not as bad. I walked out to find him on the couch watching tv.

"Dally?"

"Hey, look who's up. How ya feeling, Bug?"

"Lousy."

I sat next to him. He felt my head again.

"Your fever's gone down, but I think you should stay home tomorrow."

I nodded. A couple hours later, he told me to go back to bed. I went to his room and curled up, but I was still cold.

I few weeks went by, and we were actually speaking to each other. I'd been living in New York about six months, and it felt like home. People at school figured out we were brother and sister, so no one messed with me. It was kind of nice. I felt like I didn't have to worry about anything for the first time in almost four years.

"What's up, Bug?"

"Hey."

"So, mom called."

I froze while putting my books in my locker. Dally hadn't been back over there since I moved in and I hadn't heard from them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. What'd she want?"

"For you to go see her."

I nodded. For the next three months, I went to my parents flat everyday because my mom wanted me to. It started happening again. I still went to Dally's every night, but it didn't matter. One night, Dally said we were going out to eat. When we ordered our food, he spoke up.

"Okay. What's going on, Bug?"

"Nothing? Why?"

We'd gotten really close. Like a brother and sister should be.

"Don't lie to me. You've changed back to the scared little girl you were that night I found you walking since you started going back home. I know mom's not the reason, so what is?"

"There's no reason. I'm fine, Dally."

For the next month or so, Dally started getting frustrated. He finally called mom and told her I wasn't going back. My dad cussed him out and told him he would call the cops. That never happened, but it still pissed Dally off.

One day, he said he was going out. He came home with a black eye.

"What happened to you?"

"I got in a fight with some kid. No big deal. I gotta go for a little while. I just came back to get some cash."

He left after that. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Dad?"

"Get your stuff. We're moving."

He looked like he got the tar beat out of him.

"I don't wanna leave! I like living with Dally!"

"You're not living with him after what he did to me! We're leaving! Now!"

He grabbed me without even getting my stuff. I struggled against him, wishing Dally would come back, but he didn't. My dad drug me to the car, and we left New York City for North Carolina where my dad knew some guys who could get him a job... I never saw Dally again...

*end flashback*

"He just made you leave?"

"Dally beat him up. He was already mad I was living with him, that was the last straw, I guess..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah. Can we finish this tomorrow? I'm kinda tired."

"Yeah. Sure."

I was put in my bed and given my medication. I slept alone at the moment because with my casts, there wasn't enough room for Soda. Plus, he could accidentally hurt me if he moved wrong.

"That day scared me to death."

"Dally?"

He sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I went all over the place looking for you. I finally went to the flat, and the manager said they'd moved out that night. I realized they must've taken you."

"Yeah... It wasn't a fun experience..."

"I wish I would've never went out. I just wanted to be by myself for a little while. I should've never left you alone.."

"It's okay..."

I fell asleep. The medicine made me sleepy.

Dally POV

Hearing her talk about us getting close killed me. I watched her fall asleep that night. She looked like her thirteen year old self again. I couldn't believe she'd just turned eighteen.

"You okay, Dal?"

"Yeah, Johnny. I'm okay..."

"Is there more to the story?"

"Yeah. There is..."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven: I Knew You

Soda POV

I went to see if she was awake the next morning. She was.

"Why didn't you yell for us?"

"I haven't been awake that long, and I only would've done that if I really had to pee."

I chuckled and helped her sit up. Her ribs were pretty much healed, but she'd still be in the casts for three more weeks. I sat next to her on the bed.

"I was thinking about the story you were telling us a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah?"

"When Dally moved here, he told people to call him Dally. You made up that nickname."

She smiled.

"Yeah. I did. I don't know why. We didn't even like each other when I came up with it."

I smiled. After breakfast, the gang was all here.

"Since Soda brought it up this morning, I thought I could tell you guy some more of the story. I don't know if I'll finish it right now, but I can try to. I've told a lot of it."

Darry spoke.

"Okay."

"I do have a question, though. How old was Dally when he moved here?"

Two-bit spoke up.

"He was sixteen. He was one year younger than me."

She nodded.

Georgie POV

"Okay. Well, I moved to South Carolina, but we weren't there long. Only a couple of months. After I turned fourteen, we moved to southeast Georgia. It was the last place we lived before we moved here. I didn't care for Georgia. I had friends that I stayed with for a while, but they got mad that I wouldn't tell them why I didn't wanna go home, which I understand now. We had been there about a year, and on my fifteenth birthday, my mom told me I had a phone call, which confused me since I didn't have any friends..."

*flashback*

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bug."

"Dally...?"

I never thought I'd hear his voice again.

"Yeah... It's me..."

"Oh..."

I didn't know what to say.

"I wanted to tell you Happy Birthday."

"Thanks..."

"Well, I gotta go. I'll write ya, okay?"

"Yeah, okay..."

He hung up. I didn't believe him, but a week later, I had a letter. But I didn't think it was from Dally because the letter was from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Not New York City. Who would write me from Tulsa? I opened it.

 _Dear Bug_ ,

 _Hey_. _How are you? My dad moved me to Tulsa, but I got over his shit and moved out. He didn't notice anyway. I probably would've went back to New York but I gotta good thing going here. Got friends and I'm kinda a big shot since I lived in New York. Anyway write me back._

 _Dally_

I stared at the letter. I thought about it for a couple of days. Wondering if I should write back. He had called me again. We talked for a while, but I couldn't tell him anything other than I was fine because our mom was right there. If I was gonna tell him how I was, I needed to write to him. I wanted to write to him. I could be more honest that way.

 _Dear Dally,_

 _I told you on the phone I was fine, but I'm not. My friends dropped me... I'm alone. I thought for the longest time that I just wanted to be back in New York, but I was wrong. I wanna be wherever you are. You kept me safe. I don't know how much more I can take, but you're helping me by talking to me. Please don't stop. Continue to write and call please..._

 _Your Bug, Georgie_

After that, we called and wrote each other every week. He told me about his friends, but he never used names. He just described each one. About six months of this went on, and Dally always assured me that he would come for me as soon as he could and to just stay strong. He never got the chance, though. One day, the letters stopped coming, so I wrote one to him. I got a letter a week later...

 _Georgie,_

 _This is Matthew Winston. I hate to be the one to tell you this I really do but a friend of Dally's named Buck brought me the letter you wrote him last week. A couple weeks ago one of Dally's friends died from severe burns and Dally couldn't handle it. His friends said he robbed a store with a unloaded gun and got shot down by the cops. He died Georgie but your letters were piled up where he was living. I have them all. He cared about you and was saving up money to get you. I'm sorry._

I gave the letter to my mom with tears in my eyes. I thought when she read it, she would comfort me, but she ran into my arms crying about her precious baby dying. That pissed me off. She didn't really care about Dally, and she didn't care that I was upset about it. I grabbed the aspirin bottle and took it all and went to my room. I got sick, and my mom took me to the hospital. All they did was make me talk to a therapist who told my mom to 'watch me close'.

I was taken home a couple of days later. I went straight to my room.

"Georgie..?"

"Go away, mom."

She walked in and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry for losing it. I should've been there for you."

I stared at her.

"Yeah. You should've."

For a while, my dad left me alone. I think he felt a little bad about what happened. But, it did start back up again. My mom made me stay with my Aunt Carol for my sixteenth birthday. I was there a week. I rode the train back to Georgia, and walked home from the train station. When I walked in, there were boxes everywhere.

"What's going on...?"

"Georgie, you're home!"

My mom hugged me.

"We're moving!"

I sighed.

"Where to this time?"

She sat me down.

"I'm worried about you. You're really depressed."

"And that has to do with us moving, how?"

"We need closure... _You_ need closure. We're moving to Tulsa."

*end flashback*

"...and we moved across the street. You guys know everything from there..."

All of the sudden, I felt relieved. Like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Ponyboy spoke up.

"You said he wrote about us. So, you already knew us and didn't say anything?"

He looked hurt.

"No, I didn't know who you were. He never used names. It wasn't until after you brought him up that I realized it. It made sense after that why I felt like I already knew you guys."

"What did he say...?"

"Soda, could you go get my old show box out of our closet?"

He left and came back with the box. I had to look through it because I had all of his letters.

"Here it is. Do you guys want me to read it?"

They nodded.

" _Dear Bug,_

 _I'm glad you're doing a little better. It makes me relax a little bit. In your last letter you asked me about my friends. I hate that you don't have none. You'd like mine I have a lot but I have six that I hang with all the time. The first one is the oldest. He tuff and had to grow up too fast to take care of his brothers. Something I'm trying to do for you. The second one is happy all the time. He's weird. He doesn't drink or anything but acts like he's drunk on life. He's a goofball. The third one is a tuff guy who's dad hates him. If it wasn't for the gang he'd be a pure hood and he is the best friend of the second one. The fourth one is an idiot. He cracks a joke at everything. He can get you to laugh when you're pissed at him. I've beat him up a little for that. The fifth one is the one I like the most. I feel protective over him. He has the worst home life out of all of them. I hope he can get out if it someday. The last one is a kid. He's quiet and the little brother of the first and second ones. He doesn't talk just stares. Observant. He's a dreamer. You remind me of him and the happy one. It's like you're both of them in a girl. Those guys are the real reason I didn't go back to New York but keep that to yourself. I'm saving up money as fast as I can for you, Bug. Then you can meet them. The gang would protect you._

 _Love Dally"_

The gang was silent.

"I didn't know it was you guys, but like I said, when Ponyboy told me about Dally, I went back and read the letter. It all made sense why I clicked with y'all. I already knew you and just didn't know it..."

Ponyboy spoke up next.

"I think we knew you, too and just didn't know it."

They all nodded. It was one of this moments where no one could talk. Then, Steve broke the silence.

"That explains why he always got money from us even though he had a job. He was saving to go get you."

Soda spoke next.

"And he called you a couple times while he was here. I thought he was talking to Sylvia."

"Dally thought you were like me?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, Pony. He did."

"Why did you say he didn't care...? It sounds to me like he did."

My face fell and I started tear up.

"I was alone. Dally was the only person that I had left. After he died, I felt like he didn't care because he knew I needed him, and got himself killed anyway. He was the one person I thought I mattered to. When he died, I thought I didn't matter at all... That no one could love me if the one person I loved more than anyone didn't love me enough to stay..."

I was crying. I had finally said what had been on my mind for over two years, but never said it all out loud. If Dally didn't love me, how could anyone?

Soda's arms were around me.

"You listen to me. We love you. And Dallas did, too. I'm not saying that's an excuse for what he did, but you can't think he didn't love you because of a rash decision. Imagine if I did that the times after you tried to kill yourself. I knew you loved me, that's not what I was worried about... Look at me."

I looked up at him.

"You've got to learn to love yourself and us. It doesn't have to be one or the other. You can love us and yourself."

I had never thought about it that way before. Dally always taught me to take care of myself and no one else, but I was taking care of everyone else and not myself. After what Sodapop said, I would try to do both from now on...


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Healed

Dally POV

"Wow, Dal... What were you thinking when you got yourself killed?"

"I wasn't. I just didn't understand why you died after saving all those kids. You were the one person I protected here. I didn't know what else to do."

"So, I replaced Georgie."

"I guess, in a way. I was taking care of someone."

"Why did you want people to think you were so tuff?"

"Georgie doesn't know this, but I had a lot of enemies in New York. One of the reasons I didn't go after her right away was because someone threatened her to get to me. When I came home that night and she wasn't home I thought he had got her. It scared me to death."

"What about when you moved here?"

"I had plans to find her and get her."

"So, why not tell us?"

"Same reason. I knew once she got here that people would know, but I didn't need anybody knowing until then. That way I wouldn't be scared for her to move to Tulsa."

"You still could've told us..."

"I knew y'll would wanna help and I didn't want it. Plus, I didn't know exactly what was going on either."

"What was going through your head after you got shot?"

"You, Ponyboy, and Georgie."

_

Georgie POV

I was in Dr. Matthews office. I had just gotten my casts off. My X-rays showed that I was healed, but my legs and arm felt funny.

"Okay. You won't need the wheelchair anymore, but it will be hard for you to walk. You won't be able to go far without having to sit down. Darry, let's help her get up. She'll be kind of wobbly at first."

I almost fell on my face. I didn't realize it would be this hard to walk again.

"Shit!"

"Georgie!"

"That's okay, Darry. Georgie, your muscles haven't been moving. That's why it's hard. You'll just have to make yourself walk and do those exercises I showed you twice a day. In about four weeks, you'll be as good as new."

We were on our way home. I was happy that my casts were off, but my legs felt like jello.

"I bet if you work real hard it won't take four weeks."

"I hope not. Summer's almost over, and I'd like to have a little bit of fun."

"You ready to be a Senior?"

"Yeah. I am. I can't believe Two-bit's finally a senior."

"At twenty-one, he should be."

We pulled into the driveway and Ponyboy ran out and opened my door.

"Hey, she's free!"

I tried to step out of the truck and almost hit the ground. Ponyboy caught me.

"Whoa! You okay?"

"Stupid weak muscles..."

He chuckled.

"How long has it been since you walked?"

"About ten weeks in all."

"No wonder. I'll help you."

I used him as a crutch, but it was nice to be walking at all. We stopped on the porch and he sat me on the steps and got a cigarette for me.

"You two should really stop that."

"Would you rather me do something else to take away my stress?"

Ponyboy smirked, Darry glared. He and Soda were the only ones in the group who didn't joke about it.

"Not funny."

And with that, he went into the house. Me and Pony started busting out laughing.

"I swear between you and me, we're gonna give him grey hairs!"

"You're right about that, but if I don't joke about it, then I'll go crazy."

I took a drag off my cigarette.

"I wish we could walk down to the DX. I wanna get out of this house."

"I can call Two-bit."

I nodded. Two-bit pulled up in his car and we drove to the DX. While They were helping me in there, we saw the owner.

"Hey, Mr. Rivers!"

"Well, look who it is! Haven't seen you in a while. Heard you had a pretty bad accident. How you feel?"

"I got my casts off today, so a little wobbly."

He chuckled.

"Your boys' behind the register. Don't distract him too much."

Mr. Rivers didn't like me at first, but I spent so much time here, he eventually learned to like me.

"Hey, Sodapop!"

"Hey you!"

He ran around the counter.

"I got it from here, guys!"

"Take her!"

He helped me behind the counter to a chair.

"So, how's it feel? And why are you wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt? It's hot!"

I usually wore shorts when it was hot.

"My arm and legs are ugly. They're all scaly and flaky, and they told me I didn't need to pick off the dead skin."

He crinkled his nose.

"Let me see."

He started for my sleeve, but I pushed his hand away.

"No way! It's gross!"

"Come on!"

We were play fighting. We did that for a few minutes until someone cleared their throat. We both looked up.

"Cherry?"

"Hey, guys."

She was giggling. Soda let go of me.

"I'll see later."

"You wish."

"You guys are so cute."

"I thought you were in Oklahoma City?"

I had to ask. She'd been at college.

"I'm home for a week. I came to get some gas for my car."

"Coming right up!"

Soda walked out the door.

"You two really are adorable."

"Thanks. He's a mess, but he's my mess. So, how are you liking school?"

"I love it. You know, you were right "

"About what?"

"About how the friends I had in High School aren't my friends now."

"Oh. I forgot about that... I didn't make a very good first impression."

"Oh, honey. You did. You made me think."

"You know, I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"That day you got Ponyboy and Two-bit. If you hadn't told them that you saw me leave the school upset, I may not be here right now."

"You may not be here after that car either."

I looked down.

"You heard?"

"Yeah. I heard."

Soda came back in.

"$1.75, Cherry."

She paid and left.

"For real. Let me see."

I gave in and showed him my arm.

"Doesn't look so bad."

He was hiding a smile.

"Mhm..."

"No, really."

"Just so we're clear, you're still sleeping with Ponyboy."

I gave him a look. He gave me one right back.

"Yeah, right!" 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Senior Year

Soda POV

We had been looking at colleges, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go. Plus, my grades weren't that great. Georgie and Ponyboy could get into almost any school they wanted to with academic scholarships. I was proud of them. Both of them had been through hell and still did great in school.

Senior year was halfway over, and so far nothing bad had happened. We all actually had perfect attendance and it was January. After school one day, I was at work when Mr. Rivers walked in.

"Hey, Sodapop."

It was strange, he usually only stopped by twice a week, and he had already come.

"Hi, Mr. Rivers."

"I'd like to talk to you, boy."

He took me around the back. The place wasn't big enough to have an office.

"Well, you know that I own four DXs in four towns, and this is one of my busiest."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, son. I'm getting older, and I only have a daughter. She doesn't want them. She wants to be an artist. So, I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"You go to the community college here and get a two year business degree, start working under me, and When I retire, the businesses are yours'."

My mouth dropped open. Was he serious?

"You're like a son to me, and that girl you got, she's real special. You deserve to give her whatever she wants."

"Can Steve do it with me...?"

He thought about it for a minute.

"I could see you being partners. That's okay with me. Do we have a deal? I'll only pay your way through college if you're serious about it."

I stuck out my hand and he shook it. I told Steve, but I decided to keep it from everyone else. I told the gang I was going to school for mechanics, which is something they expected.

One night I was in our room, when a paper was sticking out of Georgie's drawer. It was a letter. Georgie hadn't told me about this.

She was out on the porch smoking.

"What's this?"

She eyed it.

"A letter?"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Cause I'm not going."

"What kind of school is this?"

She sighed.

"It's a music school."

"They know about your playing the piano?"

"Actually, no... Singing."

"Singing?"

She sighed.

"You know I've been taking a music class at the high school."

I nodded.

"She made us audition for different people who came to the school. I've got three letters from three different places."

"You gonna go?"

She scoffed.

"Like we could afford it."

I thought about it a minute.

"I won't go."

"What?"

"I'll go back to working full time at the DX. I'll help you get..."

"Sodapop, look at me."

I looked.

"I don't wanna go to Boston. I don't wanna go anywhere other than Tulsa."

"But..."

"No, listen. I'm fine. I got into the University of Tulsa for creative writing. I can do music as my minor."

"But, it's a really good opportunity."

"Yeah. That someone else can have. I finally feel safe here. I'm not going anywhere. If I go to Boston, or wherever else I got offers from, I wouldn't do well because I'd be scared to death. If I go here, I can still live at the house. That's what I want. Plus, I would never take away your opportunities. And even though we'll be going to different schools, you'll be right there if I need you. You really think I'd want it any other way?"

She smiled. I smiled back and put my arms around her waist.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

She kissed me, took the letter, and ripped it up.

"I have no regrets."

 **Author's note: I think the next chapter will be the last one of this story. I've so much enjoyed writing it. This was my first fanfic, so I know it's not perfect, but my imagination just went wild. I'm thinking about a sequel because I think there's enough here to make one. What do you think? Let me know!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter! Sequel is being posted daily as we speak! Love you guys!**

Chapter Forty: Content

Georgie POV

We had just spent the day at the pond. All of us, even Darry. I was sitting by the bank watching the boys rough house. It was nice. I decided to take a walk.

"Hey, Bug."

I turned around.

"Dally?"

I couldn't remember the last time I had seen him. It felt like forever.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Dal. I never thought I'd see you again."

He smirked.

"You'll see me. Maybe not all the time, but now that I know I can bug you, I'm never going away.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just what I need. Dallas Winston always watching over my shoulder."

"There's something I gotta tell you."

He sat down. I sat down next to him.

I didn't go after you because you would've been in more danger in New York than with your dad."

I looked at him confused.

"You remember the leader of that one group? The one with the different colored eyes?"

"Yeah. He was scary."

Yeah, well. I pissed him off the day before you left. He threatened that he'd hurt you. When I came home that day and couldn't find you, I thought he'd got you..."

"Oh..."

"And by the time I moved to Tulsa, I didn't have money to come get you. Plus, I didn't know where you were. It wasn't until mom sent me a letter almost a year later that I found out you were in Georgia. As soon as I found out, I got a job and started saving all my money. I almost had enough saved up, but..."

"But, you died..."

"I regret it. I do. But, I was protecting Johnny while I was here. When he died, I failed him."

"You didn't fail me, Dal."

Johnny sat down on the other side of me.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't take it back. I would if I could."

"It's okay."

"Hey, what're you doing over here?"

"Well if _was_ enjoying the quiet, Ponyboy. You boughs are loud, you know."

He scoffed.

"Like you ain't loud."

He helped me up and we started walking back to the group.

"So, we start school in two weeks."

"Yeah. And we have three classes together."

"You nervous?"

"Not really. I'm happy. I haven't been happy in a long time. So, I'm not really that nervous."

We reached the group and headed home. Home. I'll never get used to that. Later that night, Darry made a bonfire down at the lot and we were all sitting around it. Sodapop threw his arm around me.

"College will be fun."

"Yeah. A good next step in our lives."

"Ready for this adventure?"

I looked up at him.

"As long as you guys are by my side? I'm ready for anything that comes my way."

I meant that, too. I had been through a lot, and don't get me wrong, I wasn't completely over it. I still had nightmares and had to have a sedative every once in a while, but I was recovering.

With the guys by my side, I felt like I could do anything. All seven of them, even though the others didn't know about Johnny and Dally. I was content with my life for the first time.

And any bad things that want to try to ruin my happiness? Bring it on...


End file.
